Akame Ga Kill: Kill The Boyfriend!
by NaruHinadorable
Summary: (Tatsumi X Esdese) When Tatsumi is sent on a mission to spy on General Esdese, he fears torture and imprisonment, but soon finds that his mission begins to conflict with both his personal feelings and that of Esdese's, whom has fallen madly in love with him and lusts for sexual intimacy. Soon he finds, his feelings aren't to different after all. By NaruHinadorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Kill The Boyfriend!**

**Chapter 1: Kill The Introduction!**

**By Phillip "Naruhinadorable" Bailey **

* * *

><p>Esdese sat at her desk, her lamp the only source of light in the large bed chambers where she spent most of her time alone when she was not with her Jaegars. The lamplight made the tumbler of wine in her hand glow like illuminated blood, a color she knew and loved all too well. Her mind dwelt between battle, strategy and the one man who had her heart gripped ever so tightly, Tatsumi. She sighed, brushing her light blue hair out of her eyes and over the armored pauldrons of her longcoat. Every time she thought of him, a flurry of new emotions and sensations overcame her body and quivering mind, her eyes sometimes wet with tear that refused to fall like the weak she despised. She hurt knowing he was lost or perhaps even dead. She wanted him desperately, like a humming bird thrives off nectar, she needed his love.<p>

'I'm weak to these emotions ... that only makes me despise myself ... I can't be weak like this!' she mentally screamed

Then her mind journeyed to the day she first met him. She could see it as clear as day, his slicing blade, his strong determination to win the tournament, his childish smile and fun loving nature. She found herself breathless, her hand pressed between her breasts where a once cold heart burned like hot embers. She felt immense warmth in her stomach, like butterflies of hot magma sending pleasurable shivers down her legs. She bit her lip and took another sip, the strong graph wine taking the blunt force off of these immense lustful urges.

She leaned over and lying her head on the desk, pulling a small drawing from her chest and setting it upright, facing her. The drawing was crude and almost childish, but Esdese was not an artistic artist, her art usually consisted of blood red palettes and dead body sculptures. The drawing was of Tatsumi, she had forced him to pose for her while she sketched him down, saying it was for Jaegar profile information, an obvious lie that could be seen by the massive flush on her face. The Tatsumi drawing may be crude, but it was all she had.

She continued to ponder, gazing at his illustrated face. Pretending not to notice the figure standing outside her window, acting as if they were stealthy. She would pull them through the window in a moment, and painfully interrogate them for disturbing her precious Tatsumi time.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi thought he was incredibly stealthy. He had scaled the mansions ramparts and climbed its balconies, reaching Esdese's window. It was scary being here, but he had an objective to complete.<p>

**Hours Earlier**

Boss and Akame had briefed him alone, sending the other members of night raid on a distraction mission, leaving the three of them alone at their new HQ. Of course, Susanoo was standing in the corner, but it was difficult to say if he was a Teigu or a Night Raid member, he had seemed like both. Tatsumi was curious about why he was receiving such a special mission, but he knew he was about to find out, and he probably would not like it.

"Yo Akame, Boss, what's up ?" he chirped

Najenda, also known simply as Boss smirked "You seem tense, relax Tatsumi, this mission won't be too dangerous"

"The mission being ?" He questioned

"Your girlfriend, general Esdese" Akame cooed

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !" Tatsumi yelled

Boss waved her hand aside "Well that's what she need to be, you really don't know how lucky we are to have a spy so close to her"

"It's not like I had a choice ... she kidnapped me and held me as a seductive hostage!"

Akame nodded "From what we hear from our informants, she has a search party looking for you, not a death squad"

"Meaning ?" Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow

"Meaning she does not suspect you as a night raid member like you feared, she still wants to find you for her ... uh ... reasons"

Boss nodded "We need you to pay her a visit, pull the heart strings and get information, privileges and anything useful out of her"

Tatsumi was shaking his head profusely " nononononno! I'm not going back there, she's death itself. The guards nickname here Esdeath for petes sake!"

Akame flicked his forehead "Just do as you're told, it wont be that bad, just ... flirt with her ?!"

"But ... but but but!" Tatsumi sputtered

Boss stood from her chair "No buts! ... Unless you wanna grab her Butt, Butts are cool"

Tatsumi was dragged from HQ by his legs screaming "YAAAAAAAA !"

**Present Time**

He decided while she slept on her desk he would sneak in a steal any notes, journals, maps and Teigu he could find, then he could return without having to flirt with the blue haired devil, let alone be fondled to death by her. He grinned, slapping his fist and palm together, it was a good plan and it involved no lewd, rude or nude happenings. His plan that he had believed as impossible to fail, shattered along with the window he stood against, a strong grasping hand ripping him through the window with the brute strength of a ravenous bear. His head collided with the iron railing, sending stars and pain into his darkening mind. His life was in the hands of his attacker, as embarrassed as she would be.

* * *

><p>She lunged across the room, slipping from desk to window in a mere second. Her Jaegars were the best of the best, but her speed was unrivaled, even by them. She tightened her fist, plunging it through the glass and locking it onto the shadowy figures collar, she sneered and ripped him through. She intended to have her fun with the intruder before sending them to a screaming painful death, maybe tonight would have it's positives. But as she pulled the man through the window, the moonlight lit his unconscious face, the leg warming, heart jerking, sexy face of Tatsumi. She froze, no ice pun intended, her eyes widening as Tatsumi collapsed to the ground next to her, silent. She clasped her mouth and held back a wild 'eep' of surprise. No guards would come to investigate, the sounds of screaming, glass breaking and destruction was the norm for Edese's Residence.<p>

She dropped to her knees, her face flushed bright red "T..T...Tatsumi !"

She checked his vitals, she had not killed him, which was nice. She saw the small bump on his forehead and realized she had knocked him out, she bit her lip, feeling a little guilty. But that guilt was overtaken by joy, Tatsumi had returned to her! She grinned wide and lifted him up, skipping to the bed like a school girl on a cheery day. She laid him down on the bed, not knowing what to do, her heart was beating like the fast drumming of the native tribes she had wiped out with her vice captain, Najenda. She went to the door, locking it behind her and flicking on the lights. She leaned against the door, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, she found it hard to breathe herself. Bols was right, persistence was the only way to win the heart over, and she had succeeded. Tatsumi had even gone through all the danger of climbing to her window just to see her, and she had attacked him.

She slapped her head "Baka ... Well ... what do I do now?" She cooed, her cheeks blushed

She took nervous steps towards him, halted for a second, then discarded her longcoat onto a nearby hanger. Beneath she wore a button up white blouse, of which she nervously undid the top 3, letting her large curvature push outward. She took nervous steps towards the comatose body, her fingers pressed to her lips like a shy child. She crawled onto the bed, then on top of him, her face inches from his. She wanted to wake him, but she also wanted to just watch him cutely sleep, the suspense was killing her. She leaned in, pursing her lips together and thinly blowing onto his face, his eyes twitched and he muttered in his daze. She giggled warmly, blowing on his nose and laughing when he drunkenly moved his hand to slap the annoyance.

Timidly, she moved her fingers over his cheeks, poking and pulling his cheeks as if he were an adorable cherub. She smiled warmly, her entire face blushed a shallow red, she was enjoying herself, she liked the idea of Tatsumi being her little play thing, but it was so much more than that. She wanted physical things from him, sure, but she desperately wanted a fulfillment to the emotions that gripped her soul. She bit her lip, she wanted to do so many things to him while he lay there. She started to give in to temptations now, she may never have a chance like this again!

She leaned in taking in the scent of his hair, it smelt like fresh pine. She timidly ran her hands through that hair. She cupped her breast, lightly squeezing, this encounter was driving her made, she could not hold back, her insides were on fire and felt like they were going to melt. She nuzzled closer to him and ran her tongue seductively across his cheek, his light stubble both prickling and tickling her. She exhaled a shaky breath, she left the bed and fell back into the seat at her desk, her heart skipping along at 100 beats. Her hands trembled and her lips quivering in a seduced smile of pure ecstasy.

"I...If only he were awake ...I have to control myself until then" Esdese sighed

He hand still cupped her breast, she had to pry her own hand from it, she lusted for Tatsumi to do the same to her, to pull her into his arms and set her down upon the bed. Doing all the painful and pleasurable things she fantasized about during Jaegar staff meetings. She took another sip of the wine off her desk, hoping that it would steady her quaking hands, it did to a degree. She had calmed herself down now, but had felt embarrassed and also pleased about licking his face, it was a dirty dirty thing to do, but she liked that greatly.

Tatsumi groaned, struggling to sit up "Uggggh my head" he grumbled

Esdese felt her heart leap, likewise she leaped forward. Darting across the room and jumping onto Tatsumi, her arms folding around him, her breasts suffocating him as he was forced back down onto the bed flailing about.

"Tatsumi !" She laughed overjoyed

Her flailed about, trying to catch breath under her suffocating chest "C..Can't ...B...BREATHE !"

She realized his slowly changing skin color and back off him and sitting on the bed taking his hands in hers. His eyes were wide, one moment he was outside her window, ready to sneak in, the next he was awake with her on top of him, her breasts basically busting out her unbuttoned blouse. He felt a small trickle of blood drip down his nose as he gawked openly. She bit her lip and took in his interested glare.

"You can back to me Tatsumi, I was so worried ..."

Tatsumi nodded, he found that somewhere deep in him, he had kinda missed her "Yes ... I decided to return, Esdese"

Suddenly pain flared across his face, Tatsumi was sent sprawling onto the floor, his hands clutching his burning cheek. Esdese stood over him, a dark expression played across her face, her teeth gleamed in a menacing grin. She placed her foot onto his chest and coldly spoke

"So you decided it would be a good idea to escape from me eh ? You thought I would just simply let you leave as you wish, You're mine Tatsumi and I am yours. I've been lonely without you ..." She looked hurt now, sadness in her eyes

'Does she really like me ?' Tatsumi pondered

"S...Sorry Esdese-Sama, forgive me!" He bowed to her, he thought she might like this. But in reality, he was also terrified for his life.

She laughed honestly, her hand covering her wide smirk "Oh Tatsumi, you know I can't stay made at you for long ... however..."

Tatsumi did not like the sound of that "Uh ... However ?"

She swept him up onto the bed, her hand around his throat and her thighs curved around his stomach as she sat atop him. Her spare hand was under his shirt, caressing and explorer male upper territory. Tatsumi cried out in surprise, but this only seemed to excite Esdese more. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, her tongue trailing his ear lobe, making him wince in surprising enjoyment.

"I'm going to make sure you pay for leaving me all alone, you're not leaving me so easily this time" she whispered soothingly

Tatsumi found that he no longer wanted to leave. He knew he should be loyal to Night Raid, but he felt the intense desire to stay with Esdese, to forget all about the war and pretend it all never happened, Could she change ? Could he change her, get her to leave the capital with him and maybe join night raid ? he had these thoughts the first time he met her. it had ended in an argument last time, it really seemed hopeless. But did that matter ? Now that he thought of it, he had already avenged his two friends, he had killed the girl and her family who tortured them. Why was he fighting this war ? Hadn't Esdese spoke of changing the capital too ? The questions swirled in his head, and with the current raging boner he had, it was hard to think normally.

* * *

><p>He decided to carry on with the mission, answers would not come instantly, and with each answers it was likely that two more questions would take its place. He turned his head from Esdese, feeling shy, embarrassed and nervous. She leaned in to kiss him, but he moved his head aside, he wanted to desperately to give in to her lust, but he believed once he gave in, he would never be the same again.<p>

The pale moonlight shone upon the both of them "I'm sorry, Esdese, let's uhh..."

she cut him off "Edese"

"Huh ?"

"Just call me Esdese. Unless there are any dirty little names you want to whisper in my ear" She sucked gently on his index finger

"uuhhh stop, please ... let's just talk okay ? How's your day been ..Uhh" He tried to piece together a sentence

She shoved him down, tearing off his shirt "I refuse!"

"Huuuuh!" He yelped

"Now that you are here, Tatsumi. I want to have you all to myself ... So long as you are with me, I'll make sure we both enjoy ourselves"

Tatsumi blushed, he liked the sound of it, but his honor must be kept intact "I despise the Capital ... You and I could be enemies"

She nodded "Then I'll hold you down and whip the insubordination out of you, then I'll take whats left as my lover ... You will be mine Tatsumi"

She pushed him down, pressing her lips to his. He did not fight the urge for it was too late to refuse now, he gave in and pressed back, clasping his own hand on the side of her neck, he felt her stiffen, a small groan escaping her lips as he caressed pale neck. She parted his lips with her tongue,biting down on his lower lip and drawing back, he exhaled as they drew apart, he was out of breath. She nodded appreciatively, she felt hot all over, her legs felt like marshmallows. She leaned in, satisfied with his eagerness for her.

"Have you given in now ? Are you going to fight me and look for excuses to not sleep with me ?"

Tatsumi thought for a second, his mission was mixing into his personal life now "Yes ..."

"Will you take your punishment for leaving me all alone ?"

"Well ...uhhhh..." He sighed "Yes ..."

She saw the doubt in his eyes, he was troubled by something "You are keeping something from me, you don't need to keep secrets from me Tatsumi"

"I can't talk about these things ... My friends would be in danger"

"Your friends can be put under my protection, I wont let anyone harm them"

"But ... My friends are considered your enemies ..."

Her expression turned cold "What are you keeping from me ... I won't ask again"

Tatsumi shook his head "I can't tell you Esdese ... I'm sorry"

He shut his eyes and awaited the blow of anger that would hit him soon, the fiery strike of an angered general at an insubordinate slave, that's how he felt. But the blow did not come. He slowly opened his eyes, Esdese was sitting away from him, her bare feet touching the cool marble tiles, her face stricken with sadness and disappointment. It was an alien expression to be seen on the face of someone so strong, prideful and stern. She toyed with her fingers, holding back tears that would never fall, even if she wanted them to.

She said lowly "Don't you like me ... Tatsumi ?" Her voice was a husk of the authority she always used, she sounded little in this large echoing room.

He sighed, climbing off the bed and kneeling down before her "I...I'm just afraid that when you know the truth about me, my friends will be put in danger"

She clasped his face in her hands "If you like me, Tatsumi. Tell me the truth right now... Or I'll have you tortured for information"

Tatsumi nodded "I tell you because I like you Esdese, not because you threaten me..."

She blushed, in her mind she was grinning brightly 'he likes me!'

Tatsumi stood and looked serious "I am a member of Night Raid ... my friends are apart of Night Raid and I was supposed to come here to spy on you"

She recoiled, her teeth pulled back in a sneer, her eyes glassy "I ought to kill you right now ..." she spat venomously, her eyes like blue fire.

Tatsumi held up his hand "But you and I are much alike, our opinions on justice are different ... but I believe you will do what's right!"

She flinched, like his words had hit her "What are you talking about... you are talking to a General of the Imperial army!" she growled

"I know you see the corruption in the government, they are all weak cowards and I know you are the only one who can put it right ... please Esdese, you can change this country for the better, I want to help you"

The unmistakable trust he had for her made her quiver, her heart started beating again faster. It was impossible for her to stay angry as Tatsumi for long, but if he spoke out of line she would have no choice, and yet his words spoke true to her. She knew the minister whom controlled the Emperor like a cowardly obese puppet master was nothing but an old fool and a weakling without his political power, she knew many of the politicians were dining and drinking the high life while the strong people had to work for their wealth, it made her sick. She kept finding herself gazing into Tatsumi's eyes, and finding herself uncertain of her allegiance. She sighed and walked over to her desk, pouring two glasses of the wine, she passed one to Tatsumi who normally would not drink.

"So ...what am I to you ... some pawn you can use. You said it yourself, you came here to spy on me and gather intel for the enemy"

Tatsumi nodded "When I first met you, during the attack on the Bandit Fortress, I had convinced myself that I could change your mind, maybe convert you over to Night Raid"

She laughed, without humor "What a foolish assumption. I've already told you ... I will change you!"

"NO, WE WILL CHANGE EACH OTHER !" He shouted back

The ferocity and power in his voice sent shivers up her spine, she found herself gripping her heart again, blushed. She was feeling that same love for him all over again, he simply would not give up, and what shocked and touched her the most, he would not give up on her.

He continued "I will stay with you Esdese, as your lover or as your hostage, so be it. You will tell Night Raid that I have been killed, use an Imperial Arms to replicate my dead body or something ... I won't leave your side again"

"Tatsumi ..." she breathed

"But under one condition, you don't ask me where Night Raid HQ is located. You leave me out of of your search for them, if you choose to continue your hunt for them. I have come to the conclusion that I have already avenged my two friends Sayo and Ieyasu, so my role in Night Raid was merely to follow in their footsteps to liberating this world of corruption... But now I see that you strive for the same justice"

"What about your ties with Night Raid?"

"My ties with them will be severed, I wont cause them any trouble and they can continue their own goals, I wont have anything to do with their capture"

She was awestruck, his resolve inspired her "What do you want from me, Tatsumi. You are willing to erase your existence to stay with me ...why ?"

"If you are to change me, to sever my ties with Night Raid. I want you to sever your ties with the Minister ... I want you to kill him and fix this country"

She drew her sword, lunging at Tatsumi, he rolled aside and parried the blow with his own sword, which he pulled from under the bed. He blow was strong, it's force reverberated through his own blade. He grimaced as the shaking blade threw him off balance. She kicked his leg out from under him, his blade sliding across the floor from out of reach. She landed atop him, this time not intimately, her knees on his collar bones, pinning him down. He kicked his boot up, a small dagger sliding into his left hand, he moved it into place. She sneered, it was a standoff.

"The punishment for treachery against the Empire is death, Tatsumi" she hissed

Tatsumi aimed for the heart, both literally and emotionally. And decided the latter would work more efficiently "Which is why the Woman I love will help conspire with me"

She dropped her sword, eyes accusing, her pale blue hair trembling behind her "Y...You..L...L..OVE... M...ME !?"

It was her turn to weaken, she slowly eased down on top of him, her head buried into her shoulder as she wept. She despised her weakness, but she was glad he was there to hold her. They lay there for a moment, their blades discarded and their hatred put aside. Their eyes met, then she tucked her head away shyly. Tatsumi was constantly reminded at how new and timid she was when it came to intimacy, who was he to judge, he felt the same way.

* * *

><p>He lifted her, easing her onto the bed. He had aimed right, he knew when it came to emotions of intimacy, it was her one true weakness. But Tatsumi felt wrong for saying it, not because it was a lie, but because it was growing to be true. He admired her body, her strength and determination to rid the world of injustice, despite the fact her idealism of Injustice meant Night Raid and the Revolutionary army, but it remained true none the less. Her cool eyes studied him, as if she had yet to trust him again. Tatsumi was growing tired of this talk of politics, justice and Morales. He lay himself down next to her, they both just stared at the rooftop. Then quietly Tatsumi muttered<p>

"This fight is not over, we can talk about it tomorrow"

She nodded "The Alcohol has affected my emotions, I apologize ...B...But..Could you please tell me that again...I'd like to hear it again" Esdese said sheepishly

Tatsumi got sat up, his fingers trailing her smooth blushing cheek, he lifted her face to his, their lips locked and their worries left behind.

"I'm starting to love you ... I'm sorry if I made it sound uh ... complete before. But I like you alot..."

she smiled "It's enough for me, for now at least ... I will have your love Tatsumi" She laughed

then suddenly sliding over top of him and gripping his throat she whispered devilishly "Now ...Are you going to get naked, or am I going to force you ?"

Tatsumi screamed "WHAAAA I UH ... I THOUGHT YOU WERE ANGRY!?"

She nodded "I am, and I want to take it out on my little slave"

He clawed at the blankets "Nonnonoon let's uh ... let's just sleep !"

"Grab my breasts Tatsumi!"

He sputtered for words "I...Uh...Well...I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE !"

Tatsumi slipped out from under her, dashing out the hallway, activating Incursio and bolting down a maze of corridors. Esdese chased after him calling aloud

"RUN ALL YOU LIKE TATSUMI, THIS ONLY MAKES IT EVEN MORE FUN!"

"Oh god ... I should of just grabbed her boobs!" Tatsumi thought as he bolted for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Kill The Lemons! (Coming Soon)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Yo guys, Phillip here. This was the first chapter to my Esdese X Tatsumi Fic. I hope you enjoyed it so far :D**

**I'd like to know what you guys though, please leave a review and let me know what ya liked/dislike etc etc**

**I really love love love Esdese (Or Esdeath if you prefer)**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks guys! ^_^**

**~Phillip**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill The Lemons! Part 1

**Chapter 2: Kill The Lemons!**

The sun rose over the Jaeger HQ walls, illuminating the poison daisy's which glowed like blue fire amiss a sea of green grass blades. Tatsumi would have marveled at its beauty had he not been deprived of sleep by running and hiding from Esdese the entire night and morning. Now all he could do was hidden in the corner of the large dining room, his Incursio draining his strength by the minute. He could barely hold on to his invisibility, having to turn it off and on when someone entered the room to eat or clean. His eyes felt like steel girders, pulling down his last scrap of resistance, the darkness of exhaustion threatening to take him. At least he had not been fondled to death by the love crazed woman, who had given up her search a few hours ago, this had not stopped him from being on guard however, he feared waking up to a suffocating pair of breasts.

'who am I kidding ... I'd love that ... I'm just nervous and a little uh... SCARED!' he though through an aching skull.

Despite his obvious attraction, Tatsumi still feared her. She was perhaps the strongest woman in the city, but what scared him the most was the desperation and sadness that lay behind her eyes, how weak she was to him. But not only was it her weakness, it was also his own, he felt his chest tighten when she looked at him lovingly, it was a new sensation that even he had little experience. He heard the door open, his chest skipped a beat as he held his breath. Activating Incursio's camouflage, covering him from view as the hulking figure entered, it was not Esdese. Tatsumi flinched, anyone but him

"I'll make a beautiful soup for everyone, and it will taste oh so yummy!" Bols exclaimed aloud

'oh god, anyone but this guy ... he's scarier than Esdese!' Tatsumi pleaded for him to leave, but Bols only equipped a large apron and began dicing vegetables and thin pieces of bacon, his spare hand filling the pot with hot water while he whistled cheerily. The large executioner was only a meter from Tatsumi,his hulking shoulders turned away, Tatsumi could smell the thick stench of diced onions and garlic. Bols must have not been less affected by it, due to his mask, because Tatsumi was on the edge of a sneezing fit, the onions and garlic not considered a big enough threat for Incursio, perhaps the Teigu wanted him to falter, Tatsumi had no idea but it was becoming too much. He cringed, his nostrils flaring, his nose ticklish.

He Sneezed "AAAAAAAAAACHOOO !"

Bols leaped into the air, a most unmanly scream tearing from his lips "EEEEEK !"

Bols turned and struck, his fist colliding with Tatsumi's chest, his Incursio deciding to desert him alone in this maddening kitchen. Tatsumi was knocked back, pinned to the wall like a squashed fly. He exhaled, pain and surprise leaking out of him like a faint cry. Bols panicked

"UHHH TATSUMI-SAN ! FORGIVE ME, I DID NOT SEE YOU !"

He bent down and picked Tatsumi up, his arms crushing him in a desperate hug. Tatsumi tried to scream

"C..C...CANT...BREATHE!"

Bols looked at the crushed specimen he held, dropping him in surprise "Ah .. forgive me!"

Tatsumi got to his feet, brushing the dust from his pants. "It's okay ... I was hiding"

Bols scratched his head "From who?"

Tatsumi shivered "Esdese ...Uh...General Esdese I mean. She's been hunting me"

his smile could be seen from within his mask "Ah ... Love is something you can't run from Tatsumi-kun!" Bols said with an inhuman blush.

The new Jaeger's mouth twitched "Love does not chase after you with a whip ...Oh, have you seen her this morning by any chance ?"

Bols shook his head "She told us she had a meeting up in the palace, she seemed very tired"

Tatsumi smiled, she had been extremely devoted on finding him, and she had payed the price. Perhaps if she had mentally prepared herself for the mansion wide inquisition, she could have stayed awake for days, he guessed the addition of alcohol had not helped her cause one bit. He could hardly feel his eyes, he needed to sleep badly. With Esdese gone perhaps he could get some sleep for a good few hours, it seemed that hunting Tatsumi had taken its toll on her, but who was he to judge, running and hiding from her mansion wide inquisition had taken its toll on him also. Wave, a familiar face, stepped into the kitchen yawning. He opened one eye an froze, not registering Tatsumi's presence for a good 10 seconds. Then he screamed

"YOU !" He said red faced

"Me ?"

"YEAH YOU, BAKA ! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE ON THE MOUNTAIN AND I HAD TO FIGHT THIS NIGHT RAID GUY. THEN WHEN I GOT BACK, I WAS TORTURED BY GENERAL ESDESE FOR HOURS BECAUSE I HAD LOST YOU !" He gripped his legs in fearful memories of his hour long torture.

Tatsumi laughed distractedly "Ah ...yes...uhm well...BYE!" he said bolting for the door

Wave grabbed his wrist "Wait a minute their partner ... It's good to have you back, that's all"

Tatsumi smiled genuinely "I never thought I'd say it but ... It's kinda nice to be back!"

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door, he did not want to risk alerting a servant or another Jaeger member who might be in Esdese's chambers. he then remembered leaving his sword in the room, he would need to retrieve it before making anymore foolish decisions in enemy territory, but what shocked him most was the fact he wasn't one himself, none of them considered him an enemy or even suspected him of any wrong doings. No one replied, it was safe. He pushed the door open, hoping the loud creak would not alert anyone else, he slid into the room and softly closed it behind him. The room was dark, no one had opened the curtains. The window was fully repaired however, Tatsumi snorted at the capitals high priority on the nobles windows over the peasants food. Across the room he could see his sword upon the table, sitting next to it was Esdese's very own sword. Seeing the two blades side by side gave him an odd but pleasing feeling, he had no idea why.<p>

'Just grab it and get out, maybe I can find a bed to use' he wondered to himself.

Then he saw her bed, the blankets in a messy heap to one side. He took in its king sized glory and felt weak at the knees, his eyes were no longer steel girders but an entire railway. He look to the large ornate clock on the wall, If Esdese was returning from her meeting in a few hours, he was sure she would not mind or notice him taking a sleep in her bed, she had practically dragged him into it the night before, and sleep now was dragging him to it also. He kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his T-shirt, stopping for a second, then completely taking it off. Nothing would soothe him better than the soft silk sheet against his bare skin, he wanted sleep to take him completely. He grabbed for his sword, leaning it against the desk so that he would grab it on his way out.

He thought about taking off his pants, then looked at the clock again, he'd have plenty of time for a power nap. he stripped down to his boxers, slipping into the large bed and grinning to himself. He pulled the mess of a blanket over, not looking as he pulled, it was evenly spread across the bed now.

"And it's all mine!" he chuckled

The bed stirred next to him, the lump he had taken for blankets rolling closer to him. Something large, warm and soft pressed against his back. A light snore stirring from behind him. Tatsumi froze. Esdese's bare breasts pressing against his shoulder blades like heavy pillows of the divine angels. Instant fear washed over his whole body

'OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!' He mentally screamed.

He wanted to move, but he had already stirred her from deep sleep, she might wake at any sudden movement. He had thought the pile of blankets were merely ...well...A pile of blankets. Now Esdese was mumbling in her sleep, mumbling his name. With the slow careful ease of an assassin, he turned his body to face her, His face turning bright red. She was indeed, topless, and Tatsumi had to hold his nose shut unless he wished to die of blood loss, he diverted his eyes, pretending that her nipples weren't pressed against his like two fists punching in friendly comradeship. Esdese's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly ajar as she cutely mumbled.

'She actually is kinda cute ... WAIT...THIS IS THE SAME WOMAN WHO COULD KILL ME WITH HER INDEX FINGER" He warned himself gravely

She moaned and reached out, locking on to Tatsumi's shoulder and pulling him in tightly into her sleepy embrace. Her arms clutched him tightly like a girl to a stuffed bear. His face pressed against her chest, her leg folded over his own. What could he do now ? He began to mentally panic, not able to move an inch in this bed with the hot woman. Why the hell was she not at the meeting !? She stirred again, she was coming closer and closer to waking up. Then he saw it, across the room against the desk was his sword, its handle slowly edging off the edge and slipping seemingly at a snail's pace. He had not balanced it when he had drunkenly put it in place.

'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD !' He was powerless to the laws of gravity.

The sword came down with a large metallic crash against the tiled floor. He froze, turning his eyes only to meet the gaze of hers. Her eyes looked like sharp sapphires in a frozen cave. Then suddenly her grip was tighter, her grimace now a ruthless grin of lust and longing.

"So you decided to return ehhh Tatsumi! After you ran off and hid like a frightened child, how weak!"

"Uh...W... Yes Esdese, I did not know you were still in bed .. F...F...Forgive me ?" he stuttered.

She would not hear excuses however, she placed her hands on his backside and squeezed playfully, he squeaked like a girl, which only made her more intrigued. Then her lips were against his neck, trailing up to his chin and flicking across his lips. He tried to shy away, but she would have none of that.

"You made me wait all night and day Tatsumi! And you come back expecting to just sleep away your punishment ... oh you are very mistaken!"

"P...Please don't hurt me" he pleaded jokingly

She shook her head "Your pain could be my pleasure"

For emphasis she leaned in and pinched his nipple. He yelped like a frightened dog. His entire plan had fallen to shambles, and now he found himself in the exact same position he was in last night, except now he was completely tired and she was completely rested, there was no getting away now.

"W..Where is your shirt..." Tatsumi said distractedly

She smirked "Don't you like me without my top ?"

He shook his head rapidly "N...NO MAM THEY ARE PERFECT!"

She giggled "Don't just compliment them ... Grab them, or I'll hurt you"

Tatsumi's voice hitched up a tone "WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE !"

She climbed on top of him and grabbed his wrists, guiding his hands up her breasts, cupping the weight and lightly squeezing with tender delicacy. She flicked her head back, biting her lip and blushing brightly. Things were going a little faster than she thought, but she was more than happy to go all the way, she longed for him with each passing minute. Tatsumi blushed brighter than her however, he wanted to play with these for years, but he was so nervous he had no idea what to do. He needed to change topic

"You told Bols you had a meeting ?"

She rolled her eyes "Don't kill the mood, I told him that so I could get hours sleep after spending all night chasing after you and your damned Incursio"

Tatsumi then realized "Uh ... Esdese, how are you going to tell the others about me being in Night Raid... Wave fought me before"

She leaned in and bit down on his ear "Let's worry about that later ... Kiss me Tatsumi, don't make me do all the work!" she demanded.

She rolled them over, now Tatsumi was on top of her, his face looking down at hers. She shly looked away, when she was on top she felt powerful and dominant, now she felt shy and safe, it was all very new to her, since when had she ever been safe ? Tatsumi inches closer, closing his eyes in timid anticipation. Their lips met, an electric buzz filled their bodies like circuits. He kiss down her cheek, to the tender skin of her neck. She grabbed his head and gently pushed him lower, kissing down her collarbone to her shoulders. She pushed more, Tatsumi's lips kissing the top of her breasts and moving down lower. Her breath went ragged, her eyes slightly closed as the burning sensation erupted throughout her body, her thighs tingling. She pushed him lower still, his lips meeting the nipple of her right breast.

"You can make your apology by pleasing me Tatsumi, please me or die!" She said almost jokingly, her eyes still looking nervous and innocent

"Y...Yes mam!" He replied, also nervously

He began to caress her, his tongue rolling over her breast and lightly flicking over her nipple. She let her head rest back, the sensation drove her mad, but she laid back ad let it wash over her whole body. She moved her hands through his hair, feeling the soft texture, like clouds in a dream land. That's how she felt, as if she were in a dream. She pulled his head up to hers, fiercely ravaging his face with her lips, her was mad about her too now, pushing against her lips harder. In a moment of animalistic lust, he gently bit her tongue. This brought out her playful side, her hands clawing at his back, he did not mind the sharp pain and nails pressed hard, not hard enough to scratch or break skin, but sharp enough. Her hands crawled down his back and to the front of his boxers, lightly squeezing where it could only feel good. Tatsumi stiffened and exhaled sharply.

She giggled "I'm glad it pleases you Tatsumi, be grateful you caught me in a good mood this morning!"

"This is your good mood ? Now I'm worried ..."

She slapped him across the face and ran her tongue across the mark "disrespectful slave, I ought to tie you to this bed"

He grabbed her arms and spread them across to the corners of the bed, his forehead resting against hers "U...Uhm how about we get breakfast ?"

"Excuse me ?"

"You know ... Cereal, Bacon and Eggs, I think Bols may have finished that soup he was cooking"

She gently pressed her knee to his crotch "What makes you think I want to go anywhere else ? You're my property and you will do as I say" She scowled

"I'm not your property! I'm ...well..."

"Property ..." she said grinning

"I'm your boyfriend!" he snapped

She recoiled, dropping her knee and staring at him shocked. A long moment of awkward silence passed between them, then she was on top of him again, running kisses across his face and smiling brightly

"Really ? You really mean it !?" She shouted giddily

"Well ..." He sighed then smiled "Yeah, You're my girlfriend right ?" The word was new to him also, he felt a little giddy himself

Her face then turned cold "You shall be my Boyfriend Property! And I shall still remain the dominant one between us"

She hopped out of bed and put her clothes on, despite her cold militaristic tone, Tatsumi thought he heard the excitement of a young lady who just got what she had always wanted. Esdese could try to hide it behind her dominant, cold and conserved exterior, but Tatsumi was beginning to realize how much she had always wanted this. He watched her get changed, her butt jiggling as she skipped about the room in a very un-general like manner that one might only see in a fair or music festival. She turned to him and gave him perhaps them most happiest smile he had ever seen.

"Let's go get breakfast and tell the others the great news, okay?" She winked happily.

'Well ... At least I diverted the topic off sex ... but man oh man, it's like an army of butterflies just stepped inside me' he thought

"uuuhh .. you go ahead, I'll be out in a minute"

Instead of going on ahead, she had waited for him outside her room. As soon as he closed the door behind them she reached out her hand to grip his, giving him a questioning look she waited, he smiled and took her hand, folding his fingers around her own as they walked the hallways towards the dining hall where the Jaeger's awaited the days orders.

* * *

><p>The Dining room was filled with commotion. Kurome was fending off Wave from taking her bag of biscuits, wave was convinced she needed a bigger fish diet. Bols was singing to himself in the corner, dishing up the soup into small saucers. Run was flicking through the pages of his many books, not paying much attention to the others. Seryu and Koro yapped and played with one another atop a table, not bothered by the food laid out for them. The moment Esdese and Tatsumi entered the room, hands held close together, the entire room went silent.<p>

Esdese smirked "Tatsumi is mine, whoever touches him romantically will be flayed and hung. Okay ?" she said almost cheerily

Tatsumi was again reminded of her sadism "uhhh ... Hey guys" he said, pretending his leader and girlfriend did not just threaten everyone in the room.

Bols clasped his hands to his face and cooed "KAWAAII ! I told you persistence was the key, Lady Esdese!"

She nodded "Yes, thank you Bols"

Kurome cocked an eyebrow "When did you get back ?"

Tatsumi was about to answer but Esdese cut him off "He broke into my room to fondle my sleeping body"

He yelled " I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME !"

Run opened his checkbook "She pays us our salary, not you ... sooo I'm going to believe her"

The accused sexual predator dropped to his knees and groaned "Why me ..."

Run laughed, then turned back to the General "I've looked into your request, it's possible to make a fake body that resembles Tatsumi"

Esdese gripped her fists "Good, have it made and have it carried out in the streets, with enough witnesses Night Raid wont miss it"

"Why exactly are we making a fake body for him ? what does he have to do with Night Raid ?"

Esdese zipped her fingers across her lips "Classified, you won't need to know just yet. Is that an issue" she asked accusingly

"Not at all" Run said, lifting his hands up in surrender

* * *

><p>Tatsumi finished his breakfast, pretending that Esdese was not groping his crotch under the table with her boot, he did a poor job of looking normal however. Wave thankfully broke the silence of breakfast.<p>

"Orders today mam ?"

Esdese bit her lip "I was thinking of having the day off ... I'd like all of you to spread rumors about Tatsumi's death, obviously Myself and Tatsumi can't be out there for obvious reasons. Do you think you can all do that ?"

They all replied "Yes Mam !"

Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow "uuuhhh what about me ..."

"Us" she corrected

"Yeah ... what are we going to do ?"

Esdese grinned "You are going to take my virginity and we shall become one" her blush bright and radiant.

The table splashed with soup as Kurome, Wave, Run, Bols and Seryu spat out mouth fulls of the mornings meal. Their eyes wide with shock, embarrassment, arousal and perhaps a little jealousy. Tatsumi only glared wide eyed at the giggling blue haired babe that was now...

"And if you don't ill torture you" She grinned wider

His Girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Because of high demand for the 2nd chapter, I have decided to release it early and split the chapter in half while I still work on the other half. You guys have been really really supportive and seem to enjoy it alot :))))**

**So fret not, there will be a Kill The Lemons! Part 2 just give me a lil time :D**

**What did you think ? **

**Please review and stay tuned for more.**

**This is fun :)**

**Thanks guys**

**~Phillip**


	3. Chapter 3: Kill The Lemons! Part 2

**Chapter 3: Kill The Lemons! II**

The dining room was silent, the Jaegers left for their days mission, proclaiming Tatsumi's death to the public. Seryu had left the mansion last, unable to leave without giving Tatsumi a nervous wink and a sly grin, Tatsumi crookedly smiled back, his insides like molten magma and sharp nails. He may be living with the capitals strongest woman, a sadist and a militant, But Tatsumi found the biggest challenge would be living with the killer of Sheele, he wanted her dead more than he wanted the head of the minister. She was not corrupt like the Imperial Police, but was corrupted by their false justice. She believed truly that Night Raid were evil and that the Empire was kind to its people, he hated her blindness to the truth most of all. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, the last thing he needed on his mind was murder, he was brought back to the silent room. Esdese sitting across the table from him, a playful smirk across her face.

She twirled her hair, wrapping the lock around her index finger "We're all alone now"

She climbed onto the table, crawling across it towards Tatsumi, He gulped loudly and tried to look away from the opened blouse, her breasts dancing as she crawled closer. His palms, nervously rested on his knees, felt sweaty and throbbed with hammer of his heart. She tossed her hat aside, biting her lip and pulling him closer by the scruff of his shirt.

"Uhh General Esdese ..." He babbled nervously

She lightly slapped him across the cheek "You can forget the formalities Tatsumi, now that you are mine you can call me whatever you like"

She licked the corner of his mouth, the space between them closed in seconds as their lips met. Tatsumi's face turned as red as the mornings bacon, his eyes searching for an escape route, he then found his body loathing the idea of leaving her warm embrace. She pulled his ear to her lips, whispering briskly

"Shall we do it here ? The servants won't bother us ..."

Tatsumi recoiled, his hand waving in front of his flushed face. His spare hand pulling his shirt down over his pants casually, hoping she would not notice the obvious arousal. He knew he would make love to her eventually, but he felt unready, inexperienced and overall frightened by the new experience. He wanted her likewise, to a point where he could no longer control his body around her, he was drunk on lust.

He raised a finger "Let's ... go on a date, I'd like to get to know you more, Esdese"

The excuse was a good one, but it was lined with truth. He really did want to know her better, he really wanted to know if he was falling for the right reasons, and if she would help make this world a safer place. He closed his eyes, expecting the abrupt punch, slap or grope. He knew she hated being denied her human toy, but he was yet again surprised by how casual she could be. She leaned in and pecked his cheek

"Yes please, it's a good idea. I see couples going on on 'Dates' a lot, I've always wondered what it would be like" She seemed to study the term

Tatsumi smiled "It can be whatever you want it to be, it's an agreement between two people after all"

She cocked a pale brow "So...I can't order you around like my little slave ?"

He shook his head "I'm sure you will anyway ... but generally no"

She smiled, he gratefully saw all the sexual and or violent intent leave her face "Where are we going ?"

Tatsumi faltered, smacking palm to forehead "uuuh ... I had not thought that far yet, I never get this far when I women on dates" he said depressingly

Esdese moved with inhuman speed, sweeping Tatsumi from chair to table in seconds. Before Tatsumi knew it, he was in her arms, his head pressed gently to her neck, her nose resting atop his hair as she gently kissed his temple. The act was not masking dirty and lewd intents, it had been carried out with both great care and uncontrollable love. He wanted to resist, but found himself sinking deeper into her, it was nice to be held by someone, instead holding others. She calmly began speak, each word ringing with gratitude and care.

He could feel her smile through her words "Tatsumi, thank you for letting me be your first girlfriend. You are my first and only man, I have no wish or need to be with any man other than you. Your innocent smile, your great strength and determination to see justice through, they are all perfect things about you that those women never saw. All you need to do is stay with me. I'll protect you from your burdens and enemies, just stay with me..."

"Esdese ..."

"I'm truly thankful you came back to me, things were ... indescribable when you left. I feel weak and foreign to these emotions, but it isn't bad to feel this way, is it ?" She asked

Tatsumi shook his head "No ... It's not bad at all. Thank you Esdese"

"Would you like to hunt down the women who rejected you and imprison them ?" She said cheerily

"NO MOST CERTAINLY NOT !" He snapped, traces of laughter lurking behind his words

"I ought to thank them ... Now you're all mine"

He came to grips with his situation, he was home "Yes ... Yes I am"

* * *

><p>The back alley dealer nodded, he was aloud to keep peddling so long as he spread the rumors that the young woman and her dog had instructed him to. That a Night Raid operative had been slaughtered during an espionage mission and that his body was going to be sent to the Revolutionary Army as a warning to watch out and submit. The dealer did not care if it were true or not, he had gladly accepted a gold coin for the efforts and went on his way, spreading the rumor like wild-fire. Soon the entire capital was buzzing with the gossip of slaughtered spies and Imperial justice, once it had reached the lower levels of capital city, the slums, brothels and opium houses. It had then reached the ear of their nightly protector, Leone. A lone tear coursing down her cheek.<p>

She sprinted for their new HQ, a rather similar looking base to their old one, which has perished when the stylish Doctor had invaded. She leaped forward activating her Teigu, Lionelle, to gain maximum speed as she crossed the forests and hillsides. Her mind processing and failing to grasp the news of the Night Raid death. Leone and the others had finished their mission this morning, only Akame, Tatsumi, Susanoo, Chelsea and Boss had remained behind the day before when they set out, she had no idea whom the rumor spoke of. The shady clerk who had informed her said no name or gender was described, only a Night Raid spy. She wanted to believe it was just propaganda to lower troop morale, but the urgency in her mind only added to her panic. She leaped over the last hilltop, approaching the base, their luggage and dead trophies still outside the front door. She spotted her comrades, Boss at the top of the steps welcoming them back home, after an obvious victory.

"GUYS !" She yelled after them, they turned.

Boss cocked an eyebrow "Chelsea said you were going to spend some downtime in the city ?"

Leone was still in a panic "WHO IS NOT HERE ?!"

"What do you mean ?"

Leone was shrill "WHO IS OUT ON A MISSION RIGHT NOW!?"

Boss recoiled, now realizing Leone's desperation "Tatsumi ... why ?"

Leone dropped to her knees, she had lost her cool and she hated it "R...Rumors around the capital..."

Akame was down the stairs at her side instantly "What rumors !?"

Leone only shook her head "I...He..."

"What Rumors, Leone ?"

Leone began to relay what she had heard earlier that day. Their eyes widening, many of them sitting down as if cushioning their shock. But none of them would presume the rumors true until his body was laid out before one of them. Boss took a cigarette from her pocket, it trembled slightly, they had all noticed. She took a drag and composed herself, it was a mission she sent him on after all. She turned to them and spoke up

"He's not dead until we see him so ... we will not be weakened by rumors, that may possibly be created by the capital. I understand your fears Leone, but we must think this through with level minds. We had sent him on a mission to infiltrate Jaeger head quarters, if worse comes to worse they will have him prisoner, using his death to try lure us out, General Esdese is a brutal woman ... I can only hope he got on her good side"

Akame nodded, she would not give up on him yet. Especially after pretending she was okay with Tatsumi going to Esdese, she hated the idea in more ways than one, but most of all, she had felt jealous at the idea of Esdese having him. She trusted his ability to survive, she would not give up on him just yet.

She looked to boss "Our plan ?"

Boss sighed "He could be dead .. He could be alive, we have no way of knowing. Leone, you said the body would be sent to the army ?"

Leone nodded "As a sort of warning to them ... or us"

Boss took another drag "Listen everyone. I want you all to take the day off, come to grips with what could or possibly could not happen. None of us are new to death, but rest assured we will wait until the revolutionary army calls on us ... with or without a body"

Leone, now cool and level headed, resorted to her main form of comfort, perverted humor. "I bet you feel like you're in a Harem now, Ehhh Lubba"

Lubba blushed "W...Well ...If you want to uh... bathe with me, I simply won-"

Leone's fist sent the green haired man through the door and into the kitchen crockery "Why do we have to keep him ..."

Najenda blushed for a small instance that no one saw, why indeed.

* * *

><p>The lawn was clear, not a single tool or servant about, they had its entirety to themselves. They had laid out a large rug, a small basket between them with a large manner of delicacies and fruit to share on the hot summer day. Their picnic overlooked the city, the spires and buildings looked like small blocks from their height. Esdese had went back to her room and changed clothes. She wore long blue jeans, a white button up blouse and tall brown boots, which still looked menacing with their military grade armor plating. It seemed you could take her out of the military for a moment, but you could not take the military out of her. He covered his nose when he saw her however, her body clinged to the clothes tightly, her curves more than obvious, simply busting.<p>

He lay against her, his head in her lap, which she insisted on. She popped a grape into his mouth and laughed as he nearly choked on it. They made small talk mainly, letting the great view occupy most of their time. Little questions past between them, occasional fits of laughter and the occasional violence filled in between. She was gentle with her abuse now however, almost playful with it.

"Favorite color ?" Tatsumi said cheerily

"Hmm does the steel of blades count ?"

"Uhhh sure ... Silver it is!" he said cautiously

"Favorite part of a womans body ?"

"No lewd questions you!"

"You're no fun" She pouted

He paused "...boobs"

She smirked "What did you say, speak up my dear"

"B...B..Boobs ... They are nice..I guess. I their hair ... I like your hair"

She chuckled lightly "Thank you, the color is from my father." Her voice went cold, much like where she grew up.

"Right ... sorry"

"I've got one" she mused

"hmm ?"

"Why do you like me ? I want you to flatter me Tatsumi, any wrong word and I'll hurt you...kindly" she said menacingly

Tatsumi ignored the threat and thought "You're beautiful...you refuse to give up on loving me, you're powerful and I guess I'm a little frightened by that"

"you should do well obey me too" she interrupted

"I guess the main thing I like about you is your innocence. I see it strongly behind all the power, threats and armor. I see a beautiful woman who has been waiting for intimacy her entire life...I...I guess" He trailed off, losing his confidence again

"Did I say something wrong" He asked

She shook her head "No...You said all the right things Tatsumi. I won't ever show this side to anyone else, so ... treat me well .. for your own safety I should add" Her worry turned into hard steel.

he knew it was another act, he grinned and nodded in agreement. She placed a cherry tomato on his tongue, hopping to make him sputter for air again, she found it both funny and cute. He surprised her this time however, he sat up and pushed her down, pressing his lips to her and passing the tomato from his mouth to hers, She blushed and bit down. Tatsumi pulled back, wiping a drop of tomato juice from his lip.

"One thing you need to know ... I'm not to fond of tomato's" He said cheerily

She laughed aloud, trying to hide the sudden arousal his touch had brought her. She ached for him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>The two of them lay by the roaring fire, the sun a distant memory, tucked behind the high mountains to the north. They lay facing the fire, Esdese tucked in against his body as they spooned, Tatsumi being the big spoon. She lay on a small pillow watching the dancing flames. They had dined together, candlelight illuminating their private table. Esdese had sent the Jaegers out for a celebratory dinner in the city, for their hard work, Tatsumi realized how desperately she wanted them to be alone. His hands had stopped shaking hours before, new found confidence in him would dawn now and then. He used this new found confidence, reaching over her shoulder and running his fingers through her silky hair, she arched her head back and grinned<p>

"You pamper me as if I were an empress to this capital"

Tatsumi thought for a moment "You can be, if you really want to..."

She sneered "This topic again ... Why must you make me doubt my position as General ?"

He wanted to try convince her again "Because you must, I believe that you ... No...We can change this world, together"

She nodded respectfully, doubt still in her gaze "We will talk about this another day ... I would have killed anyone else who suggested such a thought"

It was his turn to nod "Fine ... Just think about it okay ? So whats going to happen next ...With my fake body I mean..."

She checked the time "It should be on it's way to the revolutionary army as we speak, the capitals finest scientists and Teigu have worked on it, it should be flawless and undetectable"

"Blood and Hair ?"

"Taken from you while you slept, they cultivated the rest ...I'm not going to pretend I understand it all" she mused

"Very well..." He looked glum

"Tatsumi ?"

"I'm just worried how my friends will take it ... I'll have to hide in this palace, there might be a day when they come find me. What then"

"I'll be with you, if they are strong perhaps they will live to see you again ... I won't guarantee their lives Tatsumi"

"I know ... I know ..."

She turned her head to his, they kissed, between his lips she spoke "Enough glum topics ... let's just lay here"

"I'm sure I can manage that" He smirked

She giggled and pressed her butt harder against him, laughing louder as he lost his breath and began to spasm blindly on the ground, skin bright red. He lay there smirking himself. their eyes met and silence fell, his hand brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes, perhaps it was the moment they needed. She fell onto him, no longer able to contain it any longer, her hands gripping his shoulders tight as he glared furiously into his eyes

"You can't stop me any longer, Tatsumi. Please don't try ...I..I want you"

Tatsumi surprised her once more, rolling them over, now he lay on top "I can't hold back any longer, Esdese ... I want you too"

She smiled, arching her neck back as his lips coursed down to her collarbone, delicate massaging pecks, her hands running over his back and butt, squeezing hungrily. The next second they were on his buttons, popping open his shirt to reveal the hard pact abs that Bulat had insured his Subordinate would receive, her fingers trailed along the creases, her eyes drinking it all in, biting her lips and pulling him closer. His hands gently cupping her breasts, the stiffness of her lingerie beneath alluring to his touch. He helped her unbutton, Esdese sneered and tore her top open, losing patience. She greedily pushed him down, climbing atop his chest, un-clipping the lingerie and letting it fall off her curvature. She guided his hands onto her breasts, his hands lightly squeezing, causing her to let out a sharp groan.

"Uh...Am I doing this right ?" He said nervously

She slapped him across the face pushing him down hard, her teeth lightly nibbling on his ear lobe, his face contorted in both shock, surprise and enjoyment. She began to unzip her jeans, kicking them off to the side. Her could not help staring widely, she was so hot and it was paralyzing him. She looked accusingly at him. he took the hint and began taking off his own pants, kicking them away likewise. She got to her knees, locking lips yet again, this time she parted his lips, slipping her tongue against his. They explore each others mouths, using only their tongues. She sighed deeply into his mouth, the ache in her stomach unbearable. She gently ran her hand down her chest to his crotch, nervously stroking.

"Are you sure you're okay with this ?" Tatsumi asked

She gave a small squeeze accompanied by a dirty smirk "Yes ... I've been waiting for this all day, been waiting for you ..."

She stood up, her shadows dancing in the fire light. Slowly and timidly, she dropped her lingerie below her feet, standing as naked as the day she came into the world, wearing nothing but a determined stare. she stepped towards him, waiting patiently as he dropped his boxers. They laid down together, atop the bear skin rug at the mouth of the fire. Tatsumi continued to trail kisses down her chest, paying close attention to each breast, her breath was sharp now, smiling she pushed his head lower, her smile turning into a pleasured sigh as he moved between her, massaging her every need with only his troublesome mouth. her breasts still cupped in his hand she groaned

"T..Tatsumi.."

He looked up "I'm sorry ..."

"N...No ...keep doing that .." she said blissfully

Minutes later she pulled his face to hers, whispering exactly what she wanted into his ear. He nodded, pulling a condom from his pants pocket, the blunt of his nervousness now turning into cool determination. He climbed on top, spreading her legs apart, his hand caressing her face gently, she took his hand and kissed the fingers. He gently moved into her, then in moments they were merged, his grunt and her moan joining in unison as he entered her. She grinned, she could feel him now, no longer virgins they were joined together by deeper bonds than lust. She pushed against him, feeling sharp pain and pleasure course through her lower body, her legs aching for more. He began to move, pushing back and forth, her legs wrapped behind him like cuffs. With each moment he moved quicker, feeling her walls move around him, filling their minds with the euphoria of love. She began to moan his name, her hands now digging into his back and he pushed harder and faster.

"T..TATSUMI !" She exclaimed

"E..Esdese..." He replied

Moments later they were spent, panting atop each other. His head resting on her breasts, her hands folded into his hair. The fire burned down to low embers.

"Esdese ..."

"Yes, Tatsumi ?" Her eyes filled with the love he now felt

"I love you ... It's taken me a while to accept it, but it's true. I love you"

She laughed "Such weak thoughts ... I knew you would submit to me"

"Oi..." he laughed

She leaned up and kissed him "Next time, I'll pamper you. You've been a rather good boy"

Tatsumi smirked "Just don't feed me tomato's again ..."

They both laughed merrily, their laughter turning to tired yawns. They would sleep naked atop each other til morning, and they would wake up as a new couple. Now bonded not only by lust, strength and justice, but by the bond of first loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**There it is everyone, part 2. THERES YOUR LEMONS !**

**I cut it short because Im not sure how much detail you wanted me to go into XD it was a little experiment so please tell me what you think **

**What ya think !**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks guys :) means a lot**

**~Phillip**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill The Justice!

**Chapter 4: Kill The Justice**

He could faintly hear footsteps as he awoke from the husky sleep. Finding it hard to breathe in the morning air, then he realized Esdese was still asleep naked atop him, he felt blood trickle from his nose, her large breasts pressed against him. He was pinned, his naked body unable to move without waking her. The footsteps were approaching louder now, not a single pair either. Sudden urgency and panic filled him, they were heading this way. He looked down, remembering how naked they both were and feeling bright red embarrassment climb across his entire body. The clock in the corner read Eight O'Clock, early morning, the servants weren't to start routine cleanup until Nine. Which could only meant ...

"Jaegers ... Oh shit shit shit!" He whispered

He reached for their clothes, they were piled across the room, far from reach. He cursed their sexual ignorance and her lack of consciousness. He gently poked her cheek, whispering her name, urging her awake. The footsteps moving closer, almost at the hallway outside. Tatsumi blew on her face, she grumbled but did not move. He had to wake her up fast! The doorknob twisted and ceased. He grinned, realizing that the door was locked, they would not be able to get in without staff keys which were only given too-

The keys jangled in the key hole "F...FUCK!" He hissed

"Oops! Which key was it again ?" Bols exclaimed nervously

He would only need a second to escape the room with Esdese, he both gladly and regrettably grabbed Esdese's right ass cheek and squeezed, She exhaled sharply. Her eyes darting open, wide and amused. Her lips pulled back in grin, his hand still clutching her as the door swung open, the two naked denizens openly in view of the Jaegers, whom had only meant to relax and eat their morning cereal.

Times up. Tatsumi froze.

* * *

><p>The room then suddenly filled with exclamations, dual streams of blood coursing from the noses of Wave and Run hit the floor like waterfalls. Kurome stared blankly, appearing to eat more snacks as if the spectacle were a movie on display. Their eyes darted over their comrade and superior, taking in the right hand still clutched to Esdese's butt. Bols shielded his eyes, his sexual desires saved for his wife it seemed. Seryu blushed brightly, not sure to look or look away from her superior, was it rude.<p>

Tatsumi flailed about "I...I..IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE !" He yelped

Run smirked "I'd like to know what else it could look like ..."

Esdese didn't seemed embarrassed in the slightest "Morning everyone, the day is rather cold wouldn't you agree ?"

Kurome tossed her the blouse she had discarded last night "Perhaps it wont be with clothes on"

Esdese nodded "Ah yes, where are my manners? Tatsumi, Apologize to your fellow comrades!"

"EHHHH ?!" Tatsumi shouted, his eyes blazing

She pinched his ear hard. "Well you are naked after all" Esdese said amusingly

Tatsumi gasped in a feminine manner, cupping his privates with both hands, his skin turning as bright as Bols flaming Teigu. The Jaegers smirked and snickered. Esdese, whose shirt was now buttoned shut, left the room with Seryu and Kurome to relax in the mansions bath house. Tatsumi was left naked and nervous with the Jaegers judging, jealous and Jesting male combatants. Moments later he was swarmed with questions, of which he most definitely would not answer.

"I'm going to take a walk ..." Tatsumi said, leaving the room with his junk covered with his clothing

* * *

><p>The long dirt road came to an end, a small patrol building with an arm barrier greeting their arrival to the Revolutionary Camp. Earlier they had received word of a slightly burned and mutilated body being sent to them from the capital, Night Raid immediately deployed to the base, hoping it was not one of their own, Tatsumi. They had been on edge all night, except Susanoo and Chelsea however, one was too thick skinned to let it show and the other was an organic Teigu. Boss passed papers to the card, they had brought a cart with them if a coffin was needed, they would see their friend off properly if they could, even if it meant driving for a few hours more. They stepped into the large medical tent, a white tarp pulled over the body that was sent.<p>

Boss turned to Night Raid "I don't want us all going in ... Myself, Susanoo and Akame will go first. Okay ?"

They all nodded, Chelsea cocked an eyebrow "Why the Teigu ? It's not like he had any bond with Tatsumi"

Mine shot her a sharp look "Have some heart would you ? Bitch." he voice filled with venom

Susanoo shook his head "I may not have had a deep bond, but Tatsumi said we were Nakama. I'll respect that bond, even if I don't understand it"

"Susanoo will help with the medical examination, I trust his training"

Akame nodded gravely 'I'm afraid of what I'll see ... another comrade gone...No...Another man I love, Gone..."

They pulled open the tent flap and stepped inside, inside to greet them were four army medics. Boss nodded and stood as the medics raised the tarp. Boss tried not to let her shock and sudden surge of grief show. Akame clutched her arms, her nails digging into her skin, her eyes glassy but refusing to weep. Susanoo squatted down, examining closer. Tatsumi stared blankly back at them, half of his body was burned, the skin blistered and darkened. Deep lacerations across his mid section and limbs, they could clearly see the torture he had endured. His pale green eyes staring at them through his damp brown hair. His lips lightly crusted with dried blood, no doubt he had lost his fair share.

Boss covered her mouth "God dammit ... It's him"

The medics bowed their heads "You have our condolences"

Akame turned and strode out the tent, her head bowed "I can't bare to look at him anymore ..."

Susanoo leaned in, sudden curiosity filled him, he had no idea why "May I take samples ? Boss ?"

She nodded, turning to leave the tent after Akame "Learn all you need to Susanoo, I want to know what the fuckers did to him..."

He cut a lock of Tatsumi's hair, sliding it into a class tube, corking it shut. He then, grudgingly, removed one of Tatsumi's burnt fingers. He stood and slid the tubes into his shirt pocket. Outside the tent, Akame stared blankly to the mountains, the other members of Night Raid receiving the news. Leone shook her head in disbelief.

"What I feared most, all true ..." She walked away, she had not completely cried himself

Boss turned to the guard posted at the door "Does this place have a bar or a recreation room ? I could use a drink.." The guard nodded and pointed across

"I..I think I could use one too" Lubba said

Najenda cocked an eyebrow "Can you handle your liquor ?"

"Don't really care whether I can or not ..." Lubba replied.

"Very well ... anyone else ?" she asked the rest, they shook their heads

Akame was already walking off into the forests, the guard looked alert "Uhh there are danger beasts out there"

Mine nodded "She knows that, it relieves her stress ..."

Chelsea looked to Susanoo, whom sat atop a crate of boxes, staring at what looked like a strand of hair "What are you doing ?"

Susanoo did not seem to hear her, his mind focused on the sample.

'It feels familiar ... as if I'm some how related"

* * *

><p>Esdese sighed, the hot water tingling her entire body like small brush bristles. Seryu had finished up before them and went to walk Koro, leaving Esdese and Kurome alone to the luxury of a bath house. She couldn't help but feel his touch, climbing over her body again and again as she remembers the night before, how he felt, how they felt. She sunk lower in the bath, now the water rode up to the ridge of her nose, their face blushed again. Kurome looked bemused, spilling crumbs into the water. Esdese could not help it, she started to giggle<p>

"Something wrong, boss ?" Kurome mused

"No no no ... Just ..Everything is soo right" she beamed

"With Tatsumi ?"

"Yes ..."

"What was it like ?"

"It was painful at first. But ... it became more and more enjoyable, by the end of it my fists were clenched tight and my body throbbed for more"

"Too much detail captain ..."

"Right..sorry" She said snickering

Kurome's expression went cold and serious "Your 12 o'clock clients are awaiting, if you wanted to go in earlier"

"How many today ?" Esdese asked, a light smile touching the corners of her mouth

"three men, two women. All caught stealing from the markets, all unrelated crimes to one another if you were wondering"

"It matters not, the punishment will be the same ... Then death will follow soon after, those are our orders from the minister" She smirked

Kurome cocked an eyebrow "What will your beloved think of it ?"

Esdese's smile disappeared, she did not answer.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi walked through the mansions gardens, the high hedges like green herbal walls that locked him in, shading him from the afternoon shade. His mind dwelt on the amazing night he had spent with Esdese. The intimacy and sheer passion shared between them far surpassed anything he had ever felt before in his entire life. Bliss, happiness, pleasure and a little exciting pain still fresh on his mind. He wanted to have her again and again until his legs melted away like wax candle. Her blue hair he could now see among the patch of violets at his feet, her pale skin among the lilies surrounding the pond, he slapped his face slightly, feeling like he had become a foolish poet. But in a way, he had, true love had its thorns about his throat and there was little he could do to resist it, not that he wanted to resist. the small sound of crunching footsteps, followed by the small patter of paws<p>

"Heey Tatsumi!" Seryu called out cheerily

He felt liquid steel burn his chest and eyes "Hi Seryu.. Koro..." He tried to warmly reply, the hatred in his voice only barely masked

"Is something that matter ?" her eyes narrowing, only in worry however

Tatsumi gritted his teeth and shook "No ... Everything is fine"

Koro barked merrily, Tatsumi wanted to plant his boot right in the fake mutts snout. He turned to leave and Seryu grabbed for his shoulder. The artificial hand pressing lightly, but enough to make him spin around and scream aloud

"DON'T TOUCH ME !" He roared

Koro growled at the man speaking so to his mistress "What have I done to offend you ?" She asked timidly "I thought we were friends ..."

Tatsumi lowered his head, his own teeth bared "You killed me friend ... You killed her..."

Seryu's eyes widened "Who ? The only people I have killed are evil doers ..."

"SHE WAS NOT EVIL ! Sheele was kind, caring and she let me weep when I felt the most weakest"

Seryu's face darkened "Sheele ... The girl from Night Raid. What are you saying ? You were allies with her ...?"

He saw no use in holding back now "I'm an Ex-member of Night Raid...She was one of my best friends"

Seryu sneered "I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE A SPY!"

Tatsumi shook his head "Esdese knows who I am, I'm a Jaeger now. Whether you like it or not"

"I can understand that you are trying to atone for your past evil ... I can understand that"

"I'm not atoning for anything, I believe this capital is evil, and Esdese and I will change it"

her fists tightened "Do you speak of treachery ? That gives me full right to execute you here and now ..." He grin was devilish and venomous

"Kill me and Esdese will kill you and your little Teigu, I would not speak of treachery to one as blind as you ..." he spat back

They both stood back and took a deep breath, their emotions now out on the table and their anger subsiding, for now. Koro stood between them, now panting indifferently. They looked away from each other then back, guilt in their eyes. Seryu went to speak first, Tatsumi went the same. They croaked, laughed lightly and gestured for the other to go first. It was Seryu who decided to go first

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, I can only apologize for the grief Sheele's death gave you ... I wont apologize for the path you and her chose"

Tatsumi nodded "I'm sorry for killing some of your comrades ... I won't apologize for the corruption they serve ... that's that"

She smirked "We might fight again, perhaps it will come to blows. But you are on our side now, right ?"

Tatsumi paused then nodded "Some what ... yes"

They both timidly shook hands and turned their backs. Hatred still blazing in their eyes. knowing full well that they would clash again.

* * *

><p>Hours later Tatsumi was walking down the capitals market district, whistling cheerily. He wanted to rush back and spend more time with Esdese, he had entered the market looking for a present for her, he thought he had found just that. Behind a display case was a lone blue rose, said to have been plucked from a cave guarded by high level Danger Beasts. He cared not for its rarity or the extent it took to harvest such a flower. He was transfixed by it because it reminded him of Esdese's sapphire eyes. He swapped a coin for the gift, not stopping to pick up his spare change, he felt like a million coins, what was one mere coin to him anyway ? The shop owner bowed and thanked him for his generosity. Tatsumi continued down the main street towards the Jaeger HQ, expecting to find Esdese waiting for him.<p>

Moments later he was walking through the vast hallways of HQ. He could not seem to find her anywhere and it seemed the other Jaegers were out on patrol or relaxing in their own quarters. Here decided to look a level below, descending the stairs into the sub levels that contained supplies, intelligence and safes containing unthinkable materials. He did not want to call out to her, he wanted to surprise her more than anything, the flower tucked into his back pocket. He thought he heard loud groaning sounds down the hallway, sealed behind steel bulkheads. As he approached he could hear more voices, muffled and panicking. He wondered if someone had fallen over or was trapped, the good Samaritan in him shone through, he rushed to the door and swung it open the light piercing through the dim room, his eyes widening, her eyes widening as they turned to him.

Five people knelt on the ground, their hands bound and black sacks over their heads, the thin puddle of water beneath them was bloody, the lash marks on their backs oozing, the bloody whip in Esdese's hands. The General only looked shocked at Tatsumi, her surprise more obvious than the bloody floor. Tatsumi felt his heart sink, two of the people were women, one almost as old as he. He lifted a finger and pointed, his words sounding hollow

"Esdese ... what's going on..." He murmured

"I'm torturing them, they are criminals and are to be punished by the capital before hanging"

Tatsumi looked frantic "What ... I don't believe that these people are criminals ...what crime ?"

"Thievery"

"Since when was Thievery punishable by death !?" Tatsumi cried out, the sharp anger in his voice stung her.

"They could not pay the price for food so they decided to steal it instead ... It's weak"

"THEY ARE JUST PEASANTS! They hardly have enough money to buy food ... You can't torture them, let alone Execute them!"

She snarled "WHY NOT ?!"

"It's wrong ! What you are doing is not justice and it's wrong!" He yelled

Esdese turned her back "What would you know ... fool"

Boiling rage overcame him, He strode forward and pushed her against the walls "A FUCKING LOT !"

Her face broke its stern mask, she looked hurt "T...Tatsumi..."

"MY FRIENDS WERE TORTURED TO DEATH BY NOBLES LIKE YOU, ONE OF MY FRIENDS WAS STRUNG UP AND FLAYED, JUST FOR BEING A TOURIST !"

She pushed him away, regaining her composure "What would you have me do ? Let them soil this city. How weak!"

Tatsumi shook violently "jail them ... community service, give them a warning ... Anything but stand there and whip them before they are sent to their deaths! You can't treat people that way, it is not justice ... It's evil!"

"There is no good and evil, there is only strong and weak!" Esdese spat

Tatsumi had heard enough "HOW COULD I LOVE SOMEONE SO HEARTLESS AND CRUEL AS YOU ? I MUST BE A FOOL TO BELIEVE YOU COULD CHANGE!" He roared, slamming the bulkhead behind him.

Esdese's lips quivered, his last few words had hurt her more than any whiplash she had ever received or dealt. She at down against the chair hard, balling her hands into fists and striking one of her temples in both self loathing and agitation. She let the whip slip from her hand and clatter to the floor, wiping foreign wetness from her eyes, what were these tears ? She had not seen them in years. Tatsumi stormed down the hallway, tears stinging his eyes likewise. Would he pack up and leave ? He did not know the answer himself.

* * *

><p>Susanoo stood at the head of the table, the other members of Night Raid eating their late lunch quietly and solemnly. No one laughed or burped their compliments, only the chatter and squeaking of forks and knives could be heard. He coughed aloud, gaining their attention, pulling the small test tubes from his pocket. Boss, whom sat on the opposite head of the table, looked up from her cigarette and cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"Learn anything, Susanoo ?" Boss mused, she knew there was little to learn, Tatsumi was dead and that was all that had mattered to them.

Susanoo nodded "I studied the samples I collected from Tatsumi, something is off ... It feels like a Teigu was involved with his body"

Lubba rose a finger "The body was burned, Bols, the executioner had a flamethrower type Teigu ... Are you picking up residue from that ?"

Susanoo shook this time "No ... Nothing on or around the body. But the body itself ... For a second I thought Tatsumi's body was somehow connected to me, as if he were an organic Teigu"

Akame looked up from her food, often a difficult thing for her to achieve, her eyes wide and proud "His body was a fake, which means he could still be alive!"

Susanoo raised his palms "I do not know that yet Akame, but this lock of hair and this finger ... both inhuman, close but not perfect"

Leone leaped from her chair "I'LL TAKE IT ! WOOOHOOO TATSUMI COULD BE ALL RIGHT !"

Mine found her hand creeping to her Teigu "Which means the Jaegers still have him ..."

Boss nodded "Let's not get ahead of ourselves ... but this is splendid news indeed. Good work Susanoo, as expected of my Teigu!"

Lubba blushed "Pfff I thought the same thing!"

Najenda smirked, she liked hitting Lubba's jealousy bone, she had no idea why.

Akame stood "What is our plan then, under the impression that he is still alive ?"

Boss puffed a ring of smoke out, musing "We keep quiet and begin preparations, we need to confirm if he is alive or not ..."

"An operation to the mansion ?" Leone asked

"Perhaps ...I know who could get inside safely" their boss smirked

They all turned to Chelsea

"What ?" she groaned.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi watched the sun sink closer and closer to the mountains at the horizons edge. he wanted the last of daylight wash over his down gazed face, warming him in preparation for the cold night ahead, not only temperature wise. He had sat on Esdese's bed for hours, running over the scene in his head, the bloody floor, the shivering prisoners. He found himself shivering at the thought, his mental eyes meeting the dying stare of Ieyasu, his last best friend dying before him after the grueling torture that took Ieyasu from him. Tatsumi clenched his teeth, walking to the window, a lone tear coursing from eye to cheek to ground. He heard a small knock at the door.<p>

"Tatsumi ..."

He did not reply, at that moment he had no idea what to say, the woman he loved had committed a great offence to his heart.

"I'm coming in" She said shyly, creaking the door open calmly.

He could hear her slowly approach, stop for a few steps, no doubt spotting a lone tear drop upon the marble floor like a hawk to prey, then continuing her slow progress towards him. Her hands trembled and found his waist, locking around him as she buried her head in the small of her back. He could feel her tremble like frightened child, her breath some what ragged and shaky as if she had run a marathon He did not move his hands to clasp hers, only looked out emptily at the sunset. She raised her head and whispered in a breaking voice.

"I..I'm sorry you had to see me that way Tatsumi ... I know you feel differently about the capital than I" Her fingers lightly caressing his ribs.

"I was sorry to see you that way too..." He said

"I didn't know about your friends ... I'm sorry it happened to them"

He let out a long sigh "You and I both have strong opinions on what is wrong and what is right, Esdese" He stated coldly

She nodded against him, her voice lowering "I..I don't want there to be, my love..."

She pointed to the window overlooking the courtyard and main gate. Tatsumi's eyes widened, five limping people walked in single file towards the main gate to the Headquarters, their faces hurt but smiling in relief and theological praise, tears streaming down their faces as they walked to freedom as Wave held the gate open for them, a broad smile on his own face. Tatsumi felt a lump in his throat, he turned to her with eyes full of question, she timidly nodded

"Pardoned ... They won't be executed. I let them live, because of you." She looked hurt

"Thank you, Esdese ...this means a lot to me, and us" He whispered gratefully

He ceased her around waist and pulled her head to his, kissing away the strange tears that sat in the corner of her eyes. She smiled lightly, returning his kisses as sweetly as he gave them. Her hand caressing his cheek, feeling the warmth against her cool skin. She felt wrong however, what she had done felt foreign to her hands, foreign to the Beast blood that flowed within her, she wanted to torture them, but she wanted his love more.

She turned her gaze aside "I was supposed to change you ... Now look what you've done, tell no one of those tears..."

He nodded "You have changed me too.." He trailed off, feeling guilt like curtains "Esdese, I must apologize ... The things I said to you this morning hurt you"

She slowly nodded "I've never felt love like this before, which means newer forms of pain are to be discovered ... It's not your fault, Tatsumi"

He shook furiously "No it was my fault, I was careless with my words ... I don't think my love for you will ever change. Please forgive me, Esdese"

"You are forgiven Tatsumi, will you forgive me ?" She asked, shuffling her feet

He smiled and pulled the Blue rose from his back pocket "Better.. I bought this for you in the market today. It is very special, it reminded me of you"

Esdese blushed, she moved her hand to her mouth and giggled "You do realize it's a fake right ?"

Tatsumi gawked, a little ghost of himself trying to fly free "F...Fake..." recalling the high price he giddily pissed away on it.

She cupped his hand to her breast and slipped her tongue into his mouth, pulling back she smirked "It's beautiful none the less, thank you Tatsumi"

"I still feel bad for the things I said ..." He pouted glumly

"Do you want to make it up to me ?" Esdese smirked greedily

"Yes mam!" he saluted

"Let's sleep together, you can make it up to me by being my body pillow for a few hours"

"Sounds easy enough, of course I will Esde-"

She cut him off "Naked and on a leash"

He gawked "L...Leash ?!" He babbled wildly

She prodded hard at his chest "I heard that you and Seryu had an argument today, you must be kind to your comrades, even her little Teigu"

The irony was almost laughable, he was mean to Koro, now he was about to be treated like Koro. Before he could refuse, the collar closed around his neck and he was dragged across the room, his clothes some how cut from his body with a lightning speed he had never seen her use, he figured it was a speed he would only see in battlefield, not that of a bedroom. He blushed wildly and gulped, the blue rose tucked between his teeth as if it had grown there.

"What have I gotten myself into now ..." He cried, disappearing into the covers of her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Thanks again for the wait, I recently got Destiny and boy oh boy ahs it slowed my pace.**

**Gomene! forgive me XD**

**What did you think ? Please let me know what you liked and stay tuned for more!**

**The more reviews I get the more I understand how much you guys enjoy this fic, it helps me alot so please Review :) even if its just a thumbs up or down, I'm very grateful**

**Thanks guys :)**

**~Phillip **


	5. Chapter 5: Kill The Romance!

**Akame Chapter 5: Kill The Romance!**

Tatsumi awoke, his face pressed firming to Esdese's breasts, except firmly was an understatement. In her sleepy gaze, Edsese had locked her arms about him like a steel vice, now he was stick once more, her determination to not let him go as solid as the steel collar around his neck. He smirked, if it worked once it would work again, he reached out behind her and went for to cup the curvature of her behind, before his hands could cup around the firm cheeks, Her hand locked around his wrist, crushingly awake was Esdese now. She giggled ruthlessly, rolling Tatsumi on to his back and pinning his wrist behind it. She leaned down and gently bit his neck in the most affectionate way a mad sadistic lover could manage. She cooed, her voice filled with humor

"Did you really think I'd fall for that again ? Ehhh Tatsumi ?"

Tatsumi babbled "N...NO MAM !"

She prodded his spine "What you did normally would be sexual harassment, but I'm sure you know how strongly I've wanted to do things with you"

Tatsumi gulped, they had not had sex that night, only sleep naked side by side "D..Do what ?"

She trailed her hand down his back and squeezed his butt, he yelped "All kinds of things ... I let you have me that first night, didn't I ?"

Tatsumi nodded, growing unease "Y...Yes ... We both lost our virginity that night"

Esdese leaned in gripping his face between gentle fingers "And I let you be the dominant one then, mark my words Tatsumi, I let you"

As if feeling his pride deflate like a dying balloon her nervously laughed "Is that so ... Well ...uh...What now ?"

She flipped him back over, leaning in and exploring his mouth with nothing but tongue "Now I will have you ... All to myself, no holding back for formalities"

Tatsumi blushed, biting his lip and surveying possible escape routes if things got violent, he sighed "Just ... Uh..Be gentle"

She chuffed a small laugh "That's not a word in my vocabulary" She forced him down on the bed, her hands planted on his shoulders.

Then the craziness began

* * *

><p><strong>No Plot, Just Lemons (Skip if you aren't into sex scenes etc) Fair warning.<strong>

* * *

><p>She leaned down, licking his cheek from jaw to eyebrow, he twitched in surprise, closing his eyes slightly. She moved her tongue up to his ear, gently biting down on his ear lobe and hissing curse words into his ear, as if trying to dirty it with foul language. She pulled back lightly yanking his ear and breathing hot lustful breaths into his canal. She moved her lips to his, he leaned up to kiss her but she forced him back down with a snarl that bordered anger and arousal, wrapping the chain to his collar tighter around her hand. Her pushed her lips against his, her teeth parting and closing as she played with his lower lip, his hands caressing his chest like mountaineers, finding the peaks of his chest and pinching mildly. Tatsumi let out a painful sigh, it was not everyday a naked woman pinched your nipples and kissed you passionately. The pain was faint and hardly something worth displaying, it was a good pain, and he would display his enjoyment all to the better. He closed his eyes slightly, not out of fear, but hot bliss that rolled over his body and rested where his legs met.<p>

Esdese felt the rise of thick hardness beneath the covers "Oh my ... You really like being the submissive one hmm ?"

Tatsumi blushed, but did not answer, which seemed answer enough to her.

She giggled and slid her hand beneath the covers "Good, because I love to be dominant ... don't worry, Tatsumi, I dominate kindly to those whom I love"

Her warm hands lightly cradled his balls, massaging with gentle squeezes. Tatsumi then realized he most certainly can not piss her off, not with her hands holding his connection to manhood. He disposed if his grimace and relaxed further. Her lips coursed down his neck kissing, sucking and biting at the canvas of his skin, sometimes her touch made him want to giggle, sometimes instead he gripped his fists to stifle a yelp. Her lips went down to his nipple, she flicked at it enthusiastically, remembering how he had done the same to her, her felt her own heat rising now. He looked up at him and snickered, biting down on his right nip, she never bit hard, for that he was grateful. She seemed to read his thought

"I would never damage my property Tatsumi, I need it all in pristine working order" She said, giving his balls a light squeeze.

Her tongue coursed down his body further, his cock making contact with her bare breasts, the sensation sent electric eels through his nerves, he let out a long moan as her tongue flicked past his navel and returned to its mouth, her eyes timidly questioning for the continuation, Tatsumi looked at the clock and grinned, no one would enter her chambers even if it were late. He turned back to her and nodded. She wanted to tease him however

"What should I do next, eh my little slave ?" She cooed, biting her lip

Tatsumi felt like his mind was on fire and falling apart "Uh...W..Whatever you like!" He was in no position to argue with her

"How kind of you ... But why should I punish you some more, haven't you learned your lesson ?"

Tatsumi shook his head violently "N..No mam! I'm uh ... jeez ..."

She grinned wildly now "Say it ..."

He sighed and gave in "I'm a bad man ... I've done bad things and deserve punishment" He added sympathy and guilt to the sudden Roleplay

She approved "Yeah when you act all naughty, that really get's my blood flowing ...you're going to pay for your behavior" She winked at him

Esdese raised her palm to her mouth, not breaking eye contact as she licked at in with growing enthusiasm. He watched her lustfully, drinking up every dirty glare she shot him like alcohol, becoming drunk off her love in mere seconds, he wanted to flip her over and be the dominant one, but the chains of relaxation, and literally the chain around his neck, held him at bay. She licked her palm again then wrapped it around his hardness, letting her hand slide over him, making his relaxation turn into aroused paralysis. she began to jerk up and down, her moist hands sliding vertically over his shaft and down to his balls. Her spare forcing his own to her breast, making his squeeze it tightly. She snarled in both mild pain an extreme enjoyment, slapping him across the face lightly to further assert her dominance. His breath became harsher the faster she pumped, his ball felt like warm lead, his heart like steel pistons and his brain like pins and needles.

"Ooooh Esdese" He moaned "I..I think you are going to have to slow down ...I don't know how long I can last like this!"

She let go and licked her lips "You know what I desire now don't you ?"

He nodded nervously "Y..Yes mam!"

She ran her finger across his lips "Relax, I told you I would dominate kindly"

She ducked down between his legs, kissing the head of her desires. Then she tossed the blankets off the bed completely, she wanted him to watch as she claimed him all for herself. She gripped him and gently kissed his testicles, her kisses slowly turning into hornier oral caresses as she sucked greedily, which Tatsumi met with a face of aroused meditation, which quickly shot away when she lightly pinched with teeth. She moved her tongue up his shaft, now finished with his appetizer she wanted the main course, her tongue gliding up to the head of his cock. She warmly stared up at him, her tongue making circular motions around him, before he had time to take another harsh breath she was plunging down on him, his cock gliding in and out of her mouth and she longingly sucked. He could feel her lips, tongue and throat massage him with every thrust she made, stopping to cough before greedily going in again. Her hands were behind her now, beyond his view, but by the blush on her face and the increase of her breathing, she was pleasing herself eagerly.

He wanted to please her too, slyly like a snake in grass he crept his fingers to her breasts, rubbing his thumb over the hardening nipples. she him out of her and clenched her teeth, the motions he made with his thumbs, mixed with the motions she made behind her filled together in a surge that made her body shiver in ecstasy. She gripped his hands and slapped them aside

"You want to please me so bad ? I'm a little touched Tatsumi, just don't forget your position" she jested

Tatsumi gulped "I want to please you ...W..While you please me, if that's okay ?" He asked nervously

She laughed loudly, nodding to herself "I figured you would ask something like that ... You're too polite to people, you can't just let someone please you without them gaining something in return"

"W..Well ..." He blushed

she rolled her eyes and nodded, standing up and climbing on top of him, her ass facing him "Then please me, I'll hurt you if I don't enjoy myself!"

She lay down, her breasts pressed against his lower abdomen, her lips parting and closing around his cock. Her head rocking up in down, getting back into the routine of pleasing her submissive mate. Tatsumi guided his hands under her ass, his thumbs meeting in the center and lightly rubbing the bud of skin that throbbed for his touch. He felt Esdese stiffen, her movements slowing and her moan vibrating into his body like a soundless amplifier. While his thumbs worked at her middle, he moved his tongue in to do the same, pushing in and out of her and massaging her every need with only his mouth as witness. after minutes of the melting sensation, she pulled off him and bit her lip hard, her outburst muffled by her hand as her lower body began to spasm

"F..FUUUUuuuck" She moaned

with one of her many climax's achieved. She rocked forward panting as it subsided, he had to bite his own lip a few times to stop himself from blowing his male Teigu, he had drawn blood at the corner of his lip. She fell off him and climbed up to him, noticing the small dot of blood.

"You're mine" She said, licking the blood clean and moving their lips together

"And you're mine" He replied

She gave him another dirty glare, then leaned in to his ear and whispered "I'm going to fuck you to death, my love"

She climbed atop him again and saddled up, sitting between his legs she gripped his hard cock and slid her pussy on to it, the two of them merging together to become one. she bit her lip and pushed down, her walls moving around him as he entered all the way. She was riding atop him now, the sculpt ab muscles earned by a thousand victories gave her the agility to keep up with his thrusting. He watched greedily as her breasts jiggled and swayed with each pleasuring thrust downward. she no longer cared if he was helping, her world was throbbing and crashing all around her like explosions of a biological nature. She leaned closer to him, gripping his throat as she began to thrust against him harder, her knees pushing her pussy up and down against his cock, which was hitting all her walls and hitting them in such a way she felt she was going to drown, if bliss was a liquid she most certainly would drown in it. Her gripped her hips, his thumb rubbing her entrance, making her grin and slap him across the face

"Oooh Tatsumi ... Don't do that ... I can't handle that or I might explode" She groaned loudly

"Yeah ? I'll be taking notes!"

She slapped him across the face, rocking against him harder "Shut up and fuck me .. more and more !"

He spoke through short breaths "I...I don't think I can hold on for much longer"

She nervously grinned, grinding against his cock "I...I lied too, I don't know how long I can keep up, I'm...I'm cumming!"

He grinned "Me too"

"DON'T STOP ... OOH TATSUMI DON'T YOU DARE STOP NOW !" She roared

"ESDESE !..." pushed faster now, watching her breasts jiggle up and down only made him want to blow even more.

"TATSUMI !" She Squealed, her orgasm shaking her body, her wetness and his own collided, as he reached his own climax soon after.

They fell atop each other, still in one another but no longer having the energy to move another inch. She panted like she had fought a thousand battles, he sputtered for air like he had drowned for a thousand seconds. They lay atop each other gasping for air, realizing that some time during their romantic struggle, the bed had broken all four of its legs and was indeed a few inches closer to the floor.

"Do you think they heard all that ?" Esdese asked timidly

Tatsumi shrugged "It's rude to eavesdrop, is it not ?"

She giggled "Very rude indeed. Speaking of which, have you learned from your bad behavior"

He nodded enthusiastically "I learned to always be bad around you, because punishment has never been better!"

She flicked him across the nose and froze, a small smile crossing her face, mixed with worry "Tatsumi ...we forgot..uh"

"hmm ?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Condom ... we were caught up in the moment and we..."

He froze, they had forgotten completely "I see ... so we did"

She bit her lip and looked out at the morning sky "I'm sorry, you don't want a child do you ?"

He sat up on his elbow and looked at her curiously "Have you wanted to have my child ?"

She blushed and nodded enthusiastically "I've thought about it ever since we met ... I just forgot how you would feel...I'm so sorr.."

He pressed his finger to her lips, interrupting her with his smile "Nothing would make me happier, then to have this child with you, Esdese"

She clapped her hands to her mouth "You mean it ?!"

He nodded "I love you, Esdese"

She wept and took him into her arms "A child ... we might be having a child together!"

With the last four words Tatsumi spoke, and the dawning realization that he would become a father. Tatsumi knew now that his fate was connected and sealed with Esdese's very own. If Night Raid came to rescue him, he would turn them away without hesitation. He had found the woman of his dreams, he had found a future family and a future for the empire, he could bring the justice he sought after through his love for Esdese. But deep down he knew...

If Night Raid tried to hurt her, he would kill them without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

><p>Chelsea watched as the young man, known as Ran, stepped out the front gate and headed down the street. He held a large boom in on hand, his chin in the other, as if deciphering something, he took no notice of her, eyeing him up and down, reciting the information Tatsumi had recorded weeks back. She pulled her Teigu, Gaea Foundation, from her pocket. Changing herself into a whole new person, the one who had just left the Jaeger HQ. Thanks to Tatsumi's intel on Run, Chelsea would talk and act exactly like him, perfect espionage.<p>

She waited till he was down the street, smirking "This was too easy, I guess Esdese is the only security they need, but I bet thieves are afraid be near the mansion, but not me, not an assassin"

Chelsea, AKA Ran, opened the front door leading into the main room, which connected to a dozen hallways and stairways, the mansion was huge. She knew it would be difficult finding him, but this was insane! She decided to follow her nose, the smell of cooking food and the distant sound of scraping plates, it was breakfast time after all. She entered the dining room, her instincts screaming for to get out while she could, she repressed this urges and smiled. In the room eating breakfast was Kurome, Wave and Seryu, Bols was cooking up eggs and bacon for the squad.

Wave cocked an eyebrow "I thought you were going to the archives to borrow more books ? forget something ?"

Chelsea took a breath and began "No, I actually realized I have a copy of the book I was looking for ... No need to leave now"

Wave nodded, seeming to take the bait easily, no fishing pun intended "Ah that's good then, Let's just hope those two don't go at it again..."

Kurome shivered "At first I thought the sound was coming from the torture chambers, not her room..."

Chelsea felt her heart jump a beat, this is what she needed to hear "What two ? Going at what ?"

Bols stopped stirring and looked up "You mean you did not hear ? It's a large mansion so I can understand not hearing the commotion ... but they were loud"

Wave nodded "A little too loud ... But who are we to tell Esdese to keep her hobbies down in volume"

Chelsea cocked an eyebrow "hobbies ? I'm still confused here ..."

"Those two ...you know having ..uh...sex" Wave nervously added

"Esdese and ?"

Kurome shot him a sharp glare "As if you don't know, we walked in on them yesterday morning. Are you trying to block the image of Esdese and Tatsumi naked?"

Chelsea gasped, the gasp sounding deep to her ears "Tatsumi and Esdese having sex ?!"

Wave snickered "Well Esdese and Tatsumi certainly weren't slee-"

The two in question entered the room, Tatsumi blushing as ripe as the diced tomatoes in the fruit bowl.

* * *

><p>They all gawked, now it did not look suspicious for Chelsea to be gawking, they all stared mouth gaping open. Tatsumi and Esdese walked into the room, wearing nothing but long bath towels. Tatsumi's covering his lower half, Esdese's covering her breasts and ass. Wave covered his eyes, timidly peeking through the cracks. They all noticed how happy Esdese looked this morning, the sex must have done something to their captain, she seemed to glow with an aura of confidence and relaxation.<p>

"What about Tatsumi and I ?" Esdese asked cheerily

Wave babbled "Boob...Uh...Oh...That you two are such a cute couple!"

Kurome elbowed him in the gut, whispering low "Nice save, baka"

Esdese grinned, a small blush crossing her usual pale pallid expression "Well what can I say, Tatsumi has changed me a bit, and I have changed him"

"A lot ..." Tatsumi pouted, she snickered and elbowed him in the ribs, doubling him over.

Chelsea felt a storm of emotions now, but she had a mission, had he betrayed them ? "Hey Tatsumi ... I think it's about time you told us the truth"

Esdese stiffened "Watch your tone Ran, my Tatsumi does not have to answer for anything"

Tatsumi shook his head and sighed "No I think I should, If I am to be here with you all, I must come clean. I am an ex-member of Night Raid"

Chelsea gasped along with the rest of them, her gasp was justified, those two words rung in her mind like echoes 'Ex-member'

Chelsea turned to Esdese "Captain ... I'd like to leave the room, I'm not comfortable hearing these details a second time"

Seryu gave him a quizzical look "Tatsumi told me he was an Ex-Member, how did you find out ?"

Chelsea hesitated "I'm good with knowledge ... you people should know that by now"

Esdese glared at Ran, then shook her head, it was nothing "Very well, I give you permission to leave Ran"

* * *

><p>Chelsea leaped down the alleyway outside the mansion, deactivating her Teigu and striking her fist against the brick wall. She felt so angry, so betrayed and so hurt that Tatsumi, a boy she might eventually like, betrayed his friends to fuck some Imperial general. She took a deep breath and shook her head, there had to be more to the situation than that, perhaps he was brainwashed or under a Teigu's influence, it did not matter now. She whistled loudly, a white hawk flying down and perching atop her arm, attached to its foot was a long paper scroll which she wrote on dexterously.<p>

The message was coded, only Night Raid members knew how to decode it. The parchment read:

_"Tatsumi is alive, held forcefully or voluntarily by general Esdese. He claims to be a Jaeger now, I have not been found out yet. Tatsumi has betrayed us, I hope I'm wrong. He smiles when he is around her, I fear his loyalty is broken, I really hope I am wrong"_

She tapped the bird and sent it flying, bearing ill news to Tatsumi's former comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Chapter 5 done, Lemons achieved XD BOOM !**

**I was asked for more lemon so I hope that has done enough for a few chapters :)**

**Thanks for waiting patiently!**

**I jsut finished my Naruto Fic so I have more time to work on this one!**

**Please Review, what did you think etc :)**

**Thanks guys**

**~Phillip **


	6. Chapter 6: Kill The Ally?

**Chapter 6: Kill The Ally?**

The members of Night Raid sat around the large table, the messenger hawk which Chelsea had sent perched in the nearby cage, the small scroll held shakily in Najenda's hands. She read it to herself, then reread it again to see if the words were true and not forged lies. She sighed and tossed the paper into the fire, some of the members gasped, some awaited the news eagerly. Najenda only sat there, taking a drag at her cigarette and staring at the fire, tossing her own cigarette into the flames, she had lost even her cravings after reading the scroll.

"What does it say ?!" asked Leone, leaning in closer as if reading the ashes of the scroll

Najenda only shook her head "Good news first ... Tatsumi is alive

There was general sighs of relief, some laughed and grinned widely as they rose from their seats, their comrade was still alive. His death no longer a reality, even Mine broke out in tears. Akame however, although glad and lightly smiling herself, she remained calm and awaited the second portion of the news, a small shadow filling her heart, the news would not be good and she knew it.

Lubbock grinned "What's the other half Miss Najenda ?"

She did not return his grin "Take your seats, it's rough"

"Rough ?" Mine said, sitting down again

Najenda nodded, trying to sculpt the words in her head "Tatsumi .. Is with Esdese now"

"With her ?" Akame mused

"He ... Smiles a lot around her apparently, that he has also become a Jaeger member and will not likely return to us"

Leone snarled "What did that blue haired bitch do to him ?"

Najenda shook her head "I believe ... He may be there of his own free will..."

Lubbock shook his head "I know this Esdese chick is hot ... but why would he betray us like this ?"

"Could it be a Teigu ?" Mine pondered

Susanoo shook his head "Tatsumi has been gone for almost a week, the capital is only a few hours from here"

Najenda cocked an eyebrow "What are you getting at ?"

"If a Teigu was being used of Tatsumi, they would have our location by now. We would be laid under siege the same day he did not return" said Susanoo

Akame coldly spoke, only the faintest tremor in her voice "So Tatsumi has betrayed us of his free will"

Leone noticed the lone tear coursing down her friends cheek "Akame ..."

She shook off the tear and drew Murasame "If Tatsumi stands in our way ... I will be the one to finish him, we have lost comrades before he joined.."

Lubbock sighed aloud "But .. Tatsumi was certainly one of a kind, he was so happy and determined ... I just don't see why. Even if it's love..."

Najenda decided another cigarette was needed "Love is ... well..Hard to control, Lubbock. But I can't help but feel Tatsumi still despises the capital"

Mine sneered "So do we capture him and brainwash him into joining us again ? We can't just wait for some slim chance that he is helping us"

Leone stood up, heading for the door "I won't be involved in his assassination ... I refuse to fight him, so long as there is a slim chance for him"

Lubbock stood likewise "I agree with Leone, we cannot treat him as an enemy until he kill one of our own...He is innocent until he aids the capital, we cannot kill him just because he is in love with Esdese ..."

The two stormed out of the room, splitting off down the hallway to their quarters, not looking back as they left. Mine buried her face in her hands and wept, Akame sheathed her blade and sighed, anther tear coursing down her cheek, Najenda planted her cigarette on the hardwood table and groaned, exasperated by the entire situation. She paused then looked up to Akame, a plan in mind.

"Can you check on Leone, try convince or at least have her understand how dire this situation truly is" Najenda asked

"And Lubbock ? What about him ?" Akame replied

Najenda lightly smirked "You will have more difficulty with Leone than I will with Lubbock"

Mine composed herself and began polishing Pumpkin "And Chelsea, what shall we order her to do next ?"

Najenda bit her lip "She must assassinate any of the other Jaegers as she sees fit, Tatsumi is to be left alone until we decide as a group"

Mine nodded "I'll send the hawk at once"

* * *

><p>Esdese slipped out of her towel and stepped into the hot tub, sighing as the hot sensation crept up her body and reminded her of similar sensations that morning. She wanted to be with Tatsumi now, but he was in the bathhouse next door, all alone and unsupervised, how could she be with him ?. She froze, smirked at her idiocy, then ran out the door and burst into the room next door, Tatsumi squeaked and covered himself up, then relaxed slightly when he realized it was only Esdese who had burst down his door, noticeably stark naked.<p>

"What are you doing here ..." He said Exasperated, his failure in hiding his blush made her grin wider

"I decided I'd have a bath with you, if you don't want me then I'll go and bathe with Wave or Ran perhaps ..."

Tatsumi twitched "Get in ..."

She giggled, she had learned how jealous Tatsumi could be, but she only loved him more for it "Thank you kindly"

She climbed into the bath, then climbed on top of him, her chest pressed to his. He recoiled back at the sudden mounting and sneered

"I've still got bruises from ... uh ... well you know. I don't think I can handle another run Esdese ..."

She smiled warmly and submerged her hand beneath the surface of the water, and gently stroked, leaning in to his ear and pouting cutely

"Can I not please you ? It can all be about you Tatsumi" her teeth biting down on his neck, ever so gently

He shuddered, the good kind "Do whatever you think is right!" He murmured, hypnotized.

He moved to his other ear, her tongue trailing her lips. She whispered seven words that in most cases would be combat, training or exploring related. Certainly not something used between a man and a woman in their private moments, she leaned in closer and repeated the phrase again. Her hand cradling him beneath the soapy water.

"I can hold my breath for minutes" she whispered

"Eh ?!" He replied shocked

Esdese submerged into the water, leaving Tatsumi alone above the surface, he was about to dive under with her when her intentions became more than clear, Instant arousal rushed to meet him as she worked under water magic on her man. He was worried she would swallow too much water, but she would rise to the surface, take a deep breath and dive back down, her mouth wrapping about himm driving his head back against the wall tiles, his eyes slanting shut with pure bliss and relaxation. He certainly did not regret letting her into the tub now.

* * *

><p>Akame lightly tapped on Leone's door, then opened it slowly when there was no reply. Leone lay on her bed, face down against her pillow, her shoulders shaking lightly. Akame closed the door behind her and took a seat on her bed next to her, her hand instinctively reaching for the plate of food at her bedside table. She drew back her hand when Leone laughed lightly<p>

"Go on ... Have it, I'm not hungry anymore"

Akame finished the plate in a few seconds and sighed "Under stress like this, I like to eat ... more than usual"

Leone turned her head slightly, cocking an eyebrow "You don't seem stressed at all, you are all ready to go out and kill him after all ..."

Akame did not show Leone how much that hurt her, she only shook her head "I...Well..."

Leone shook her head "No ... I'm sorry Akame, you of all people are probably feeling the most stress over this, you helped induct him after all"

Akame nodded to herself "I hide it well ... sometimes I cry, sometimes I'm not the strong one of this organisation ..." she trembled, holding back tears

Leone was up in an instance, her arms around Akame "It's okay Akame ... We don't have to kill him to we ?"

She pressed her face to the blondes shoulder and spoke through tears "I...I don't know ... but if he has betrayed us, what do we do ?"

"We won't know that for sure ... not yet at least"

Akame wiped at her eyes, the wetness was foreign to her often "My instincts want me to kill him, but my heart wants to forgive him ..."

Leone bit her lip "I know something that might ease those decisions, open that draw there"

Akame opened the draw the to bedside table, a decent sized bottle of aged alcohol sat, covered in a thin coat of dust. Leone swiped it from her hand, pulled the cork with her teeth and added a double finger into two cups, passing one to Akame.

"Let's just drink for a little while ... talk about other things, Boss will sort this mess out, then we will follow her orders"

Akame hesitated, then took a sip of the alcohol "cheers ..."

* * *

><p>Lubbock sat in the small hammock chair opposite his bed, he had weaved it a while back to pass the time, he had also weaved a flower, which he examined now, delicately out of his threads, it looked like a silver plated rose, that glistened in the lamp light. In his other hand he grasped a small tumbler of whiskey, his fingers spinning the rose around like a ballet dancer, he wanted to give the rose to Najenda, but as too nervous to do so. a small knock came at the door, he reached behind him and tugged a cable, pulling the door open and close. Najenda entered the room and hung her coat on the thread line that acted as a drying rack. She looked at him gravely, then found a small smile to greet him with, he felt he could walk across the sun with that smile in mind<p>

"N..Najenda...I mean .. Boss!" he stumbled

She smirked "You and I have known each other longer than the others, Najenda is fine, Lubbock"

He nodded "Yes ... right ...uh yes! what can I do for you ? A mission ?"

She shook her head, her smile broadening "Well ... I wanted to talk about Tatsumi, but mainly because Mine and Susanoo have been sent off to complete a small errand outside HQ, trip wires were activated, nothing serious I gather... So I wanted to ...talk I guess you would say"

"O...Of course! take a seat" He flicked a finger and pulled a chair forward with twine precision

She yawned and rolled up her right sleeve, unclipping braces "Do you mind if I take it off ? It gets sweaty ..."

'Take it off ...' the three words rang in his mind like a perverted melody "Uh... By all means! Najenda"

She placed the large prosthetic on the table and rubbing delicately at the stump "Much better"

Lubbock loved spending time with her, but he knew she had a point being here "You want to know what I think about this whole Tatsumi shit right ?"

Najenda nodded "If you don't mind ..."

He sighed "I think he is still on our side, but also on their side ... he might want to try mediate between us and the Jaegers and find a way to overthrown them minister, but who knows ... It's all so risky"

Najenda nodded "You are indecisive as to what we should do then ?"

Lubbock shrugged "More or less ... It's not like I had a female fan club like he did"

Najenda sneered "That better be a joke, mister"

Lubbock shrugged again "It is and it isn't, there's something about Tatsumi that I wish I had ..."

"Mojo ?"

"If such a thing exists ... I WANT ALL OF IT !"

Najenda rolled her eyes "You don't need Mojo, Lubbock. If you really want to lay with a women whom you like, all you need to do is just ask .. Don't fear rejection or ridicule"

He laughed, almost sarcastically "She's out of my league ... I'm not exactly a strapping knight in armor"

"Ohh is that so ? Who's this woman you fancy ?" Najenda jested

Lubbock blushed "It does not matter ... really, uh ... What about you ? Don't you have someone you like, you could have any guy in the revolutionary army if you wanted!"

She placed her finger to her mouth and thought "That's very true, I had not thought about it like that, I'll go see who interests me. Thank you Lubbock"

He felt his heart falter "Uh...Yeah sure, any time"

"Thanks for the talk, you are a great friend" Najenda smiled

He nodded, ignoring the pain in his heart "We leave Tatsumi for a few weeks, if we can cut their numbers down we must ... kill them all"

She nodded, seeing on his face what he hoped to hide "Is something the matter, Lubbock ?"

He recoiled "What couldn't be wrong ?"

"You seem angry ... no ... sad ?"

He turned away and began fiddling with strings and knots "I'm fine, thank you boss"

'He called me boss, something is bothering him ... Maybe I should not wait...no ... its better if I wait til later' Najenda thought, her face blue

* * *

><p>Wave flipped the fillet in the pan, the crackling sound of oils herbs and spices baking into the fish was almost nostalgic to him, a reminder of his days in the navy, but perhaps even deeper than that, the days standing next to his mothers legs as she prepared dinner for the family. Bols may be an excellent cook, but Wave believed himself to be a master chef when it came to seafood, and by the hungry glaze on Tatsumi's face, the others seem to agree likewise.<p>

Wave brightened "You cook often ?"

Tatsumi nodded "I cooked for Night Raid and back in my old village, no one seems to like helping however ..."

Wave nodded "haha you and I are more alike then I thought! I'm glad to have you aboard"

"It's nice to make new friends, especially when I'm with Esdese 24/7 haha..."

He cocked an eyebrow "The room is calm and quiet ... where is she ?"

Tatsumi grinned "At a meeting with the minister and Emperor ... those two" His grin darkened

"Why do you grin like that ... what are you thinking" Tatsumi could see that Wave was watching him cautiously

Tatsumi sighed "I'm here because I love Esdese and she loves me, I'm not here to serve a corrupt government"

Wave shrugged "Many people feel that the Empire is rather harsh ... but it is also fair is it not ?"

"For the rich yes ... The soldiers probably ... The poor ? The peasants ? No...It's hard out there" Tatsumi mused

"I never knew harsh times, I'll admit that. I'm from a fishing town up north, and fishing has always been plentiful and profitable, I'm sorry"

Tatsumi shook his head "No, it's fine ... as long as we all work together we can achieve a better future for this country"

Wave bumped fists "I'll work with ya! You are dating my boss after all ... how bad can ya be ?"

Tatsumi had the urge to tell him about all the Navy soldiers he has slaughtered, but he bit it back "What about you ?"

"Hmmm ?" Wave hummed

"Are you going to ask out Kurome ?"

Wave had been tasting the stock, it was now spraying from his mouth like a severed artery "W..W..WHAT!?"

"You think you're hiding it ?"

"W..Well ...I thought no on knew" Wave mumbled

"Perhaps no one does" Tatsumi said, with a sly grin

Wave sighed "I don't know man ... I don't know if I have the guts to ask her"

Tatsumi waved him off "You never know, you might die tomorrow and you might never know how she feels"

"you have to be persistent, only then will love flourish" Bols said from across the table

Tatsumi and Wave screamed in unison "AAHH BOLS !"

"AAAAH FRIENDS !" He replied frighteningly

Tatsumi sighed "We did not notice you come in... sorry" Tatsumi was wondering how such a large man could be so silent

Wave toyed with his fingers "uh ... how much did you..."

They could see Bols smiling beneath his mask "Enough to know your reluctance, Wave-kun"

Wave shuddered "What do I do ...How do I ask her"

"Ask who ?" Kurome asked from within the doorway

Bols, Wave and Tatsumi screamed in unison "AAAAH KUROME !"

she faintly blushed, as if knowing the answer "Esdese has returned Tatsumi, she requests your company"

"Where is she ?" he asked

"Board room, do you need me to show you ?"

"No ... She's likely to come looking for me before I start for her" He mused

* * *

><p>And just as he predicted, Esdese was waiting in the hallways for him, her impatience bringing a smile his face. He approached her, his hands curving around her smooth cheek, leaning in to kiss. She gave in immediately, folding her hands behind him in a crushing grip that whooped the air from his lungs, his face pillowed by her chest. She smirked and let him loose, gesturing to walk with her. He gripped his hand around hers, their fingers tangling together like vines. A faint blush crossing her cheeks like fields of roses.<p>

"How was your day ?" Tatsumi asked, stroking his thumb across her index

She warmed "Terrible, riots in down town, the minister reeks of meat and smelly brew ... The emperor says nothing without the ministers lips to his ears"

Tatsumi stiffened "You know you could change that ..."

She grinned wildly and elbowed his ribs "Not a word of that, or I'm likely to climb on top of you and hurt you"

He returned the grin and pushed her against the wall, his hand on her breast "Not likely, Esey. you owe me one, I'm likely to climb on top of you"

caressed where it felt good, she let out a shaky sigh, the flush on her cheeks more vivid now "Just ... Make sure no one hears that nickname"

He smirked, kissing her neck he whispered "It'll be our secret, Esey"

She pushed him back and carried on down the hall, a skip in her step "Don't get too comfortable with dominance Tatsumi, we know who holds the leash"

He shuddered and caught up "Yes mam ..."

"I did not call you to just hang out and potentially make savage love to you" she said

"But it's totally going to happen, right ?"

She elbowed him again "Information from the minister, things I should not be telling you, but I will"

"what news ?"

They stepped into the living room, where they had been caught out the day before, naked and exposed. Tatsumi saw the bear skin rug and blushed, good memories. He sat down and gestured for her to sit with him, instead she sat on him, it was no surprise. he sat back and yawned, the day had diminished and he was tired, he had spent most of the day lazing around the house, helping cook and reading up on Jaeger files in the archives. She leaned in and kissed, gently biting on his lower lip, her hand sliding up his shirt to his chest, her palm feeling the steady beat of his heart

Before arousal took over him he protested "T...The information, Esdese"

She sneered "Very well, what I heard from the minister"

"Yes"

"Night Raid have a spy in the city, the Teigu gives them the ability to disguise themselves as anyone they please"

"Chelsea ..."

"So you know her. I won't ask you for any information, unless you truly wish to help us"

Tatsumi shrugged "I would like to help you, but she is new to Night Raid, her Teigu is as you said. I'm not sure what else I know could help"

she understood his reasons and nodded " I figured as much, well ... if we find her, we will kill her, you know that right ?"

Tatsumi flinched but nodded "Yeah ... I figured that would be the case, but if she has her Teigu, it will be hard to do so" He pondered

Esdese gestured to her chest, the emblem black against her pale skin "I felt something this morning, as if she were nearby ... for you safety and to keep you dead, I'm not sure if you can walk freely outside the mansion, not until we know for sure"

He bit his lip "I figured something like this would happen, but what does it matter ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I'm with you Esdese, I love you and I'm not going anywhere with Night Raid unless you join Night Raid yourself"

"You know I won't"

"I don't expect you two, but all I'm saying is that I'm with you. Whether or not if I'm alive or dead, I'm not leaving your side"

She caressed his neck, eyes filled to the brim with desperation "You ... You mean it ?"

"Yes" He said, without hesitation

She snuggled in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, watching the flames dance

"Do you wanna go to sleep ?"

she shook her head "Not yet ... Let's just relax like this, you make me happy, sleeping would only ruin this feeling"

"I think what I fear most, is going to the bed, and being dominated again ..."

She flicked his forehead "You like it though"

He laughed "Not a word to anyone, Esey"

She snarled and bit down on his arm, he yowed in agony, still managing a pained laugh, soon the both of them were laughing.

* * *

><p>The sun had set, Akame and Leone passed out due to excessive drinking,Najenda figured Leone goaded Akame into drinking more, but they had all received more dire news that day. Mine had retired to her room, Susanoo had left Najenda to go hunting for the next days breakfast. And Lubbock, well, he was on the other side of this door, which she nervously waited outside. She finished her cigarette and gently knocked on the door<p>

'what if he is asleep' she wondered shyly

but the door opened, Lubbock opened it, still fully dressed "Najenda ?" he yawned

she was glad to see her name used again, he was no longer angry or hurt by what she had said. She decided it was now or never.

She moved into the room, gripping his hands in her own, placing them on her hips "How about this ?"

He blushed brighter than tomato stew "W..W...WHAT.. AM I DREAMING!"

She hushed him "You told me I could choose whoever I like"

He nodded enthusiastically "I'm awaiting the moment I wake up ... any minute now!"

She held his head still and moved in, locking her lips with his own, moaning lightly "You awake yet ?"

He was struck silent "I thought you were going to ... you know ... decide on a man"

She snickered "I had you in mind long before you gave me the idea, you really aren't good at hiding things you know"

"Th...That means ..."

She pulled his face to hers again, this time the ferocity in her intimacy increased ten fold, her tongue doing all the convincing needed. They pulled apart and stood, breathing harder now. She removed her coat, and tossed it onto the desk. Pushing him onto the bed and climbing on his lap, her steel hand gently pinning him to the bed.

"It means good things for the both of us. I can't promise you a relationship or a future, but I can promise you that I will be intimate with no other man, you will be the one I go to when I'm in need ... and you will come to me when you are in need"

Lubbock grinned "Oh I'll always be in need"

She returned it and bit her lip "If that is your wish"

Lubbock gripped her waist "You know my feelings for you then..."

she nodded "Yes, I've known since you left the army to follow me, but that was only a hunch"

"What ... do they mean ? exactly ..." He asked nervously

She thought for a moment "They are important to me, I do like you. And no doubt they will grow over time, right now however I just want your company, is that enough ?"

He nodded "More then I could ever ask for"

"Then you will sleep with me ?"

"Who do you think you're asking ..." He laughed

She rolled her eyes "Of course, what was I thinking"

She unclipped the braces on her arm, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor with a loud clunk. She removed the bandages from the stump of her arm, rubbing at the aching scar tissue. Lubbock swept her had aside, planting his kisses along the wounded arm, softly over the scar tissue, up her arm to her shoulder. She leaned down and met his lips with hers

"Most men shy away from the arm ..." she added shyly

"I like it, if you still had your arm, you would be too perfect to be real. It's a beautiful reminder to me"

She poked his forehead "I don't know if I should be offended or touched"

"Touched ... please"

She felt behind her, unzipping the back of her vest, letting it drop off her, exposing her naked breasts. Lubbock felt instant blood loss and a Wiley grin cross his face. She laughed, knowing full well he loved nothing more then the sight of them, she let him explore her eagerly, it felt good to be touched the way he proceeded. He kissed from her neck, trailing down her collarbone to the tips of hers breasts, his hands curving around her ass, pulling her closer to him as he kissed down her body. She unbuttoned his shirt with her only hand, a dexterous act that she carried out with a determined aroused stare. he reached for the eye patch, she shook her head

"Leave it on"

"Kinky" He laughed

"Shut up, I don't want to spoil the moment"

"It won't and you won't, let me see you completely"

She nodded to herself then removed the patch, her eye replaced with glass, it matched the color of her other eye, but unlike her real eye, this one did not tremble or dilate. He pressed his hand to her cool cheek, she moved it to her mouth, biting on his index finger and tangling her tongue around its tip. he exhaled, pleasingly.

"I've wanted you ... for so long" Lubbock whispered

She tore off his pants and stepped out of her own, standing in nothing but black lingerie "Then have me" She replied eagerly

* * *

><p>Kurome had left the kitchen an hour before, Esdese and Tatsumi no doubt asleep or making the danger beast with two backs. Ran had come and gone, leaving Wave and Bols alone in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and making small talk. Wave was worried about Tatsumi's past life and how it may affect their future, but he gave the idea no further thought, if not he would likely lose sleep thinking about it. What itched the back of his mind was something different however, something was not right.<p>

Bols looked at him worriedly "Is something the matter ? Wave-Kun ?"

Wave shook his head "Something feels off, It's like my Teigu is on edge ... I don't know why"

Bols shrugged "Perhaps it is your feelings for Kurome, clouding your sense of ease"

Wave paused, scrubbed a dish then nodded "That must be it, you're right Bols"

Bols blushed, not that Wave could see it "Oh... thank you Wave-Kun, it does me well knowing I'm helping!"

Wave cocked an eyebrow "It's late Bols, why aren't you home with your family ? Don't tell me you two are having ... troubles ?"

Bols shook his head, passing a dryed dish to Wave, who turned to stack it away "No ... I left to go home hours ago, I left before Tatsumi and you had your conversation about Kurome"

Wave whirled, puzzlement on his face "Whaaa ?"

Chelsea, no longer Bols, stabbed the long needle into the base of his neck, severing through muscle, bone and nerve. Wave dropped the plate, his grip loosened, Chelsea leaned and caught it before it caused a commotion. Wave stumbled against the sink, blood spurting from the hole in both the front and back of his neck, the holes running red with his last life source. He collapsed against the sink, coughing and sputtering, his eyes dimming.

Chelsea leaned over and whispered "You are perhaps the most innocent of all the Jaegers ... I'm sorry you were enticed to join them, but you chose this path"

Wave reached out across the room, a portrait of Kurome hung on the wall. His hand fell away and darkness took hold.

Chelsea turned and flicked the stove off "Assassination complete, mission a success ... I'm sorry Tatsumi"

she darted out the door and into the busy streets, awaiting the next opourtunity to strike at the Jaegers.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Thanks for waiting so patiently everyone! :P**

**I had a lot of School work which is now completed, passed and handed in.**

**So I had a sudden burst of freedom, which is always nice :D**

**What did you think !?**

**Chelsea is hitting them hard!**

**Najenda X Lubbock :D ?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks guys**

**~Phillip **


	7. Chapter 7: Kill The Ally!

**Chapter 7: Kill The Ally!**

Tatsumi felt something within him buzz, Incursio was stirring from within him, he sat up yawning. Esdese was already up, her bare breasts pale in the ghastly moon light. She yawned and eeped in surprise as Tatsumi slipped a warm hand over her pale hip. She turned to him with a sly grin, which seemed to falter, even in the darkness.

"You felt it too then ?" Tatsumi asked

She nodded "murderous intent, let's go..."

Tatsumi ceased her arm before she could move away "You know what has happened, don't yet ?"

She turned to him with a pained expression "The Teigu inside me is very familiar with the smell of blood ... I know"

He smirked "You aren't planning to go investigate wearing my shirt are you ?"

She smirked back "I like wearing your clothes, Plus I like you better when you're naked"

He rolled his eyes "I'm not sure how to take that ..."

She slid her hand under the cover and squeezed, he jerked and let out a small gasp "Take it as you please, I'm certainly pleased"

They slid out the door and down the hallway, Esdese only dressed in shorts and Tatsumi's shirt, Tatsumi bare chested and freezing. The headed towards the kitchen, where the feeling was strongest. Tatsumi wondered what had happened, was it the blood of an ally or an enemy ? Was the enemy an old ally or was the ally now an enemy ? The questions plagued his mind, he had last seen Wave and Bols in the kitchen, but that had been hours before, anyone could have gone to the kitchen in search of food, it was not uncommon for burglars to raid the houses of the wealthy in order to survive.

The thought was torn from his mind, when he hear the shrill scream of a woman, Kurome. Esdese and Tatsumi picked up their past, charging through the kitchen doors, swords drawn. What they saw made them both loosen their hold on their weapons. Wave was slumped against the kitchen cabinet, all of his blood drained from a single hole opened in the middle of his throat, seeming to puncture all the from the base of his neck. Kurome was on her knees, his blood staining her pajama's. Her hands trembling over his pale face. Esdese looked to Tatsumi, shocked to see his entire face was pale. He reached out to steady himself, his legs trying to buckle beneath him, he pulled a chair and sat down hard, his mind screaming the same words that had haunted him since losing his two friends

'I could not protect them, I can't save my comrades from dying. Another friend, dead ... all over again' his mind screamed

Esdese braced her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, he stared back blankly.

Kurome was weeping "Wave ... Wave, why ... Why did they kill wave!"

Seryu and Ran entered the room and froze. Seryu's face contorted into a silent scream, Koro whimpered. Ran only covered his eyes and look away. Esdese regarded them sadly. Seryu went to Kurome's side and held her close.

Esdese, sad but not affected, sighed "Night Raid, they are trying to cut our numbers, They know Tatsumi is alive, they will try to kill us all"

Tatsumi shook "Night Raid ... They ...They know"

Kurome clenched her fist "I'll kill her ... I'll kill my sister for this"

"It was not your sister, Akame. It was a Teigu user able to disguise themselves as whoever they choose"

"Chelsea ..." Tatsumi whispered

Kurome turned on him "YOU KNEW ABOUT HER ?!"

Tatsumi recoiled "She was a member of Night Raid, I knew her yes"

Kurome sneered "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ONE OF US !" She screamed

"Enough, Kurome. Can't you see Waves death is hurting Tatsumi also ?" Esdese barked

Kurome saw the pain in Tatsumi's eyes and looked away "May I use Yatsufusa, Captain ?"

Esdese bit her lip then nodded "If that is your wish, may he serve us in the future perhaps"

Tatsumi looked up from his hands "Yatsufusa ? Her Teigu, what does it do ?"

Kurome buried the sword into Waves chest, a red aura pluming from the stab wound, sucking into the blade. Waves body seemed to pulse, then turn cold, as his essence was sucked into the blade, to be used in another battle. Tatsumi felt his insides twist, the idea made him sick and depressed, wave would not pass on to the afterlife, would he ? Did Tatsumi still believe in a god and afterlife ? The questions lingered in a place in his mind he best not venture to. His vision became blurry, the smell of copper and burned onions filling his nostrils. His eyes fixated on the puddle of blood on the floor, He felt his stomach churn.

"Tatsumi ?" Esdese asked, worriedly

Tatsumi sprung from his chair, stumbling down the hallway towards the bathroom, his hand covering his mouth. He kicked open the door, puking through his fingers onto the marble sink. A lone tear coursing down his cheek. He could hear Esdese comforting Kurome in the other room, he ran the sink and wash water into his face and hair, his hands trembled.

"Why are you acting like this, they are our enemy" The hidden woman said from behind him

He whirled, reaching for his sword "Who Are yo-"

Chelsea frowned "Why are you helping them, why have you betrayed us for ...what ? ... The blur bitch ?"

Tatsumi snarled "Chelsea ... Watch your mouth, why are you here ?"

"To kill Jaegers, rescue you and save this damned country! Why are you here ?"

Tatsumi stepped closer to her, raising the blade "Why did you kill him ... He was not a target, he was a good person" He hissed

Chelsea shrugged "He serves the Empire, he is fodder who stands in our way, you know this ..."

"He was an innocent soldier, a man from the navy, most of his past work was expiring and fishing ... why .."

"To be honest, I don't agree with Night Raids ideals. All Empire soldiers must die or surrender, he would not surrender so I killed him, I'm here to collect you, alive or dead ... you are too risky an asset for them to have, Night Raid may not think it, but as a revolutionary soldier, this is a must"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I can understand your hatred for the empire, I hate it to. I will change it from inside, their army is too strong to take head on. I'll take my chances here"

Chelsea gestured out the door "The army won't be strong without its general now will it ? Wave may not have been a target, but General Esdese is"

Tatsumi gritted his teeth "What are you saying"

"I'll kill her, I'll kill her and perhaps I'll feel bad for you ... but when the order comes, I'll kill you too"

Tatsumi snarled "You can't I..."

"You love her ... I know. That won't stop me from killing her, you can try protect her, but one night you will wake up to a bloodless corpse, then you will know the error of your ways, siding with this evil. I'll leave you to your decision, I'll see you again in a few days, make up your mind. Or I'll kill you both"

Tatsumi felt his blood boil, she killed wave, an innocent soldier only following orders and now she threatened to kill both him and Esdese, and perhaps the child she may be carrying. He gripped the hilt of his sword, then screamed towards her, letting out a roar of mixed hatred, despair and defiance. The Sword came down on Chelsea's shoulder, cleaving her arm off onto the floor and shattering the sink. Thick sprays of blood painted the white tiles crimson, soon after the drain pipes to the sink blew, turning the floor into a thin pink lake smelling of rough copper. She screamed and staggered. He did not give her time to escape. He drove the blade through her back and into the wall, burying all the way to the hilt, pinning her to the wall like an insect specimen. His eyes brimmed with tears, he fell back and met her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, shocked and dying.

He came to, now realizing what he had done in his anger "W...What ..H..Have I done.."

"M..Made your choice... T..Tatsumi" Chelsea said, with her last breath. She slumped over, still held tight by the sword.

Tatsumi looked at his reflection in the shattered mirror, blood from his hair to his chest. He tried to wipe the blood from his face, but only smeared it more and more until his skin glowed crimson. He shook violently, trying to scuttle away from the stare of her glazed empty eyes. He tripped over, the burst drain pipe showering the room like rain. He reached out for her, but she did not reach back

"C...Chelsea ...C...C...CHAAAaaAAAA !" He began screaming, his hands cradled over his temples.

* * *

><p>Esdese, Ran, Seryu and Kurome ran to the doorway, stepping back as a mixture of water and blood reached to soak them. Esdese stared wide-eyed at her lover, kneeling in the blood of waves killer, and shaking violently, his face pressed to the tiles as if praying. It was only when she stepped inside did she realize that Tatsumi was actually laughing, silently cackling like the dead. Tears streaming down his face, but laughing none the less. They were all disheartened to see him like this. The water pipe in the room stopped spouting water, as if it were a signal, Tatsumi stopped laughing. He only held his head low to the tiles. Then with utter fear and shock, they watched as his tongue lapped at the water like a dog to a water trough.<p>

"Tatsumi ..." Esdese started forward, but Ran ceased her arm

"It's not him, look at his eyes" He pointed to Tatsumi, his eyes were yellow like dazzling fire.

"What's wrong with him!?" Seryu asked

Ran thought for am moment, calculating "Incursio ... It's Incursio, I'm sure of it"

"Look what he did to her ... she's pinned" Kurome gaped openly

Esdese shook Ran off her and strode forward, kneeling by Tatsumi and nudging him "Tatsumi ... Tatsumi look at me, Are you Oka-"

"CAPTAIN !" Ran shouted

Tatsumi lunged forward, ceasing Esdese by the arm with his teeth, locking on to her like a hound. She recoiled but held her hand up "Leave him"

"B...But captain ..." Seryu said worryingly

she flexed her wrist, opening the wound in order to let him to drink freely "Drink to your heart's content Tatsumi, I owe you one after all"

Tatsumi drank greedily, but within moments, he recoiled from her arm coughing and choking as if the blood had burned him, no ... as if the blood had froze him. Esdese figured this would happen, the beast inside her would not give up her blood so easily. The icy blood shook Tatsumi from his trance, his eyes changing back to their original color. He gagged and spat a mouth full of Esdese and Chelsea's blood on the floor, doubling over and breathing deeply.

Esdese ran her hand up his bloody cheek "Are you okay, my love ?"

He looked up at her through teary eyes, the tears cleaning a pale pathway down his bloody cheeks "E...Esdese...my...love"

He grabbed her wrist and stared, his eyes widening, his fingers tracing his bloody lips "You didn't hurt me, I'm already healing. Fear not ..."

He shook his violently "WHY DID I DO THAT ... WHAT HAPPENED !?" He was shrill now, catching sight of Chelsea and screaming again

"Come with me" Esdese said calmly, taking his hand and leading him out the room.

Seryu turned to Ran "Is he dangerous ...I mean, Is he stable ?"

Ran shrugged "I have theories about why this happened, but I'll explain them in detail soon... we have work to do tonight, unfortunately"

Kurome nodded "I'm ... I'm just happy Wave was avenged ...I'll have to thank Tatsumi, Incursio or not"

* * *

><p>They gasped for air as they fell apart from each other. Najenda smiling at the ceiling, after go number three she was spent. By the flaming red blush on Lubbock's face, she could see he was spent too. Of course they had used contraception, Najenda enjoyed the intimacy with Lubbock, but a child was something for another time, certainly not with war on the horizon. She rolled onto Lubbock, resting her silver head on his chest, her breasts pressed against him. She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly<p>

"Do you still think you need Mojo ?" she teased

"No mam, I can well and truly die happy now" he grinned

She flicked his nose "Don't die on me, I enjoyed this ... I plan on enjoying it more"

She grinding her body against his, finding the hardness rising again "As you can see ... so did I" He said shyly

Lubbocked reached down, cupping her butt on the way of course, and pulled the duvet over them. She rolled off him nestled in next to him, her legs further down the bed than his, he saw with humor and embarrassment.

"You're taller then I am ... I don't feel so manly" Lubbock pouted

Najenda giggled, then rose her over her body, using his side as a body pillow, their bodies equal height not "Better ?" she asked

"Better!" he exclaimed, a thin nosebleed taking form

They stared at the roof in silence, her hand crept into his, his hand crept to her breast which she swatted away with a grin. But their minds drifted to the issues that lay ahead of them, forever looking to the future, such was the way of assassins, looking to the next kill. Lubbock felt something wrong, things these days have always felt wrong in his mind. He voiced his worries

"Do you think she is alright ? Chelsea I mean ..."

Najenda shrugged "She works alone, she's not like the rest of us ... she knows what she is doing, she knows the risks"

Lubbock nodded "It still does not feel right for her to be out there alone, out there in the capital"

"Perhaps you're right, I'll have her return to us, we can draw up new plans as a team"

"I just hope we can resolve this ... I don't want to face him as an enemy" Lubbock said, laying his head down against her

She did not need to ask who he meant, she hoped not to fight him also.

* * *

><p>Esdese returned to the boardroom where everyone sat, the surgeons had already taken Wave and Chelsea's bodies to the Jaeger infirmary for dissection and preparation for burial, although it was obvious Chelsea's body would be displayed as a warning, to both Night Raid and anyone else who dared rebel against them. Tatsumi was in their room, she had put him to sleep with a well training squeeze in his shoulder, he had babbling madly and shaking uncontrollably, Esdese figured it was more than just Chelsea's death or his violent outburst, there was turmoil inside Tatsumi now. Ran sat at the head of the table, the windows a faint red as dawn rose to greet them. Ran had made rough sketches and small notes which he seemed to arrange like a puzzle. They all sat and waited for him to finish.<p>

He stood "Gathering all I can from what we know, what he has told us and mostly speculation, I have an idea of whats wrong here"

Esdese bit her lip, things had slipped out of her control in the last few hours "Let's hear it then, Ran"

"Incursio is a Teigu made from the power and flesh of the Danger Beast Tyrant, it is still very much alive. Similar, no, almost identical in nature to Grand Chariot, used by Wave. The Teigu chose Tatsumi because of his will and determination to protect his friends, it thrived off that power and helped boost his abilities in combat situations. The Teigu user before Tatsumi..."

"Bulat" added Esdese

"Yes, Bulat was accepted by the Teigu for much of the same reasons, his will passed on to Tatsumi when he inherited the armor after defeating the Three Beasts, hired by you, Esdese. What happened tonight to me, looks like a Teigu trying to either take over its user, or separate itself from its user. Rejecting him I guess you could say. This lead to Incursio fighting his will within his body, making him lose control over his body, mind and sanity. I can only deduce that Incursio rejected its host when Tatsumi killed Chelsea. Wave was also Tatsumi's friend, so to avenge his friend he killed his friend, I can't imagine how that distorted the Teigu's will. But this is a very real thing ... we have all seen Teigu reject owners try to wield them, but I doubt we have ever seen a Teigu reject it's owner after fighting with them for so long, which ..."

Esdese sighed "Which makes this all the more difficult to understand, if possible, cure"

Ran nodded "Incursio stabilized itself when it came into contact with the Demon's Extract in your blood, Esdese. Still speculating, but perhaps that can act as a form of anecdote or tranquilizer ... But I fear if we use it too often the Teigu might adapt to it, even worse, it might try to bond with your Teigu"

"Could you make an antidote ? or perhaps perform a blood transfusion ?" Esdese asked, excited.

Ran shook his head "Unfortunately, as a teacher in an old life, I only majored in Science, History, Philosophy and Mathematics. An anecdote is not out of the question, but an operation ...no ... Times like this I wish we still had Doctor Stylish with us"

Seryu nodded and sighed sadly "He was a talented man, I'll miss him dearly"

Esdese paused, then spoke almost regretting her suggestion "There is a girl, she specializes in Alchemy ... The minister has her in the depths of the palace, giving her freedom to do whatever experiments she likes"

Kurome cocked an eyebrow "More so than Stylish ?"

Esdese nodded "Perhaps not as good... but perhaps better, I'm not certain. Her name is Dorothea, if anyone can help stabilize Incursio, it's her"

Ran took notes then gestured "Let's do that then. I can only imagine Incursio will become unstable if he fights Night Raid or dwells on dark thoughts ... we should be safe until this Dorothea sees to him"

"Very well, I'll speak to the minister immediately"

Ran Interrupted "Wait one second ... You know that operating on the host of a potential unstable Teigu could be dangerous right ?"

"I understand the risks of modern-day surgery, but I trust the she can do it correctly"

Ran shook his head "I'm not talking about the conditions of surgery, the Teigu could kill him Esdese ...Incursio could kill Tatsumi"

* * *

><p>She left the other Jaegers to their grief and newly assigned missions, in the morning they would question Bols to see if he knew anything suspicious or came into contact with the spy. She kept rethinking Ran's last words "Incursio could kill Tatsumi" in her head, he mind drifting to Wave soon after, the two were quite similar, what if it had been Tatsumi who had stayed in the kitchen, would she have killed him ? The idea rose goose-flesh on her arms. She trembled, took a deep breath and opened the door to the bedroom. Tatsumi was up, staring at his hands he sat topless in bed, his eyes not blank or piercing yellow, but the soft green she had loved since they first met.<p>

"You're up ..." Esdese said

"Your pressure point trick was effective, but we are taught to give in to it instead of resisting it, that makes it less intense"

"Night Raid ?"

He nodded, then clenched his fist "She...She was going to kill you, I lost my temper ... next thing I knew, I was falling into some darkness within me"

"Incursio Was-"

He nodded "I heard your whole conversation ... It makes sense, I'm not carrying out Bulat's will ... I killed a friend"

Esdese sharpened "Would you kill us instead ?"

He whirled to her, eyes blazing. a small spark of yellow in his eye flared like an old sun "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" He snapped

Esdese recoiled at the ferocity, felt a deep pang of regret and something else, excitement ? "Y..You're right, I'm sorry ...Tatsumi"

He walked to her, completely naked. He wrapped his arms around her and shook his head "No, I'm sorry for snapping. It's not like me"

"No .. It isn't. But you need to realize that your old friends are going to become your enemies"

"I know ..." He said, head cocked down to his feet

"If you forget them, forget and sever your friendship with them, Incursio won't struggle against you ... you won't have to go through this"

"I just don't see a reason to hate Night Raid or the Jaegers ... I hate the capital, I want to change it and kill the minister, but I can't bring myself to hurt either side to this war" Tatsumi said glumly

Esdese sat on the bed and folded her arms "Will you sit idly by as Empire Soldiers and Revolutionary Soldiers kill each other ? Sit and watch as civilians from both sides are slaughtered in the hundreds caught between brutal fighting ? There is no neutral side here Tatsumi, you can stay with me and hide under my wing and pretend all this is not happening, or you can stop the fighting and save lives" Esdese asked

"War won't change the world, not unless the Revolutionary Army wins and restructures the government and its people" he replied

Esdese sighed, she craved power and reputation, the ideas i her head were things she had executed people over. A coup d'état would throw the empire into chaos, someone would need to take control quickly, was she ready for the task ? She felt sick even thinking about these things, but the more she gazed into his eyes, the more it all seemed okay. She gestured to the bed, removing her clothes.

"I'm going to have a shower, I'll be in bed soon, I need ... Time to think" She said

Tatsumi kissed her on the cheek "Yes, of course. I'm sorry to put so many things on your plate ... We can discuss this another time"

She let her shirt drop to the floor, walking to the shower room "No .. I do intend to talk about this when I return"

"You do ?"

She smiled "I'll have my answer ... no ... Our answer"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Quick chapter, I was interested in getting it out and ready for you guys sooner, seeing how a lot of you demanded blood n all XD**

**What do you guys think ? I want there to be more of an emotional struggle for Tatsumi, who in my opinion, still has not decided his place. **

**And also I hope you enjoy the idea of Incursio being a little more alive than just a weapon, it reminds me alot of the Nine Tailed Fox and its influence over its host.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to deliver you guys the next chapter!**

**thanks guys**

**~Phillip **


	8. Chapter 8: Kill The Government!

**Akame Chapter 8: Kill The Government**

She leaned her head, letting the hot water fall over her in waves, washing away her grief, aches and problems, but she knew they would all come crawling back like bitter poison. Esdese wanted nothing more than to grab Tatsumi and bring him in this shower with her for a ferocious hour of sex, but she was had work to do, decisions to make and plans to break. She sighed, relieved as the hot water worked its way into her pores and muscles. She began to calculate, think, deduce and subtract things in her mind, a brainstorm of revolutions, love and betrayal, which seemed to mix well with the constant violence, blood and death that had lurked in her mind ever since drinking the Demons Extract, perhaps earlier, when she had killed her first danger beast with her father.

'I love him ... He is the one true thing I care for, he wants to change the government, I think the minister is a fat weak fool who uses others to win, he does not belong in a world of strength. The emperor is but a weak spoiled child, he is not a warrior nor a true leader, he also does not belong'

But another part of her mind screamed in protest 'Traitor! You serve the empire and what is an empire without its emperor ?'

"Ours for the taking ..." she whispered

'No! You are a general in the Imperial army, you serve the empire and safeguard it, will you tear it down by rising against them?' Her loyalty asked

'But you love Tatsumi, and he believes you can change this world, he loves and trust's you ...' Her love replied

'Tatsumi is not your emperor, Tatsumi is a peasant from a stick village and a traitor to the empire. A revolutionary assassin' Her Loyalty sneered

"He's past that now... I'm past that now.." She said, silencing the arguments in her head.

She began to write, sketching through the fogged glass pane. She wrote a long list of names, reading them allowed as she marked them, some names made her angry and some names made her sad, but all would become targets, allies or enemies depending on her decision she had to make. She marveled at the list, which read several names.

"General Budou, he won't be easy to beat" She paused then rubbed a finger over the name, the act more than symbolizing

"The Minister, a walk in the part" She crossed the name out instantly

"The Emperor ... just a puppet" She thought for a moment and left it clear, for now at least

"Syura, he's going to be trouble for all of us" She crossed him out as if slitting his throat with only her finger

"Najenda ...Najenda ...She speaks for Night Raid, she is still an enemy ... but aren't I doing what she wants ?" She crossed out half of the name

"Tatsumi ... sheesh" She drew a love heart around his name

"Revolutionary army ... Still enemies, they might as well stay it" She crossed their name out, still feeling unsure of herself.

Esdese stepped back and marveled at her list, as if it had become a 180 degree turn, she found more enemies than allies. Now her mind focussed on the allies she already had, would the Jaegers help her ? Kurome would serve Esdese, Seryu would most likely not. Bols and Ran were unknown to her, it was a risky she may have to take. Bols would oblige if his family was guaranteed safe, Ran seemed to have his own motives in joining the Jaegers, perhaps his goals were similar to Tatsumi's. She sighed and wiped her hand across the foggy pane, all names erased

"A Coup D'etat then ... I will break the empire and pick up the pieces ...why ? Love ? Personal gain ?" she figured it was the first aspect more than likely

She turned the shower off and dried her hair, stepping into the bedroom naked and enlightened. Tatsumi looked up, gasped lightly and greedily drank up her appearance. His worries and her worries for the night were both eased, although Wave's death would hang over all o their hearts for months to come. She climbed on the bed, slipping under the duvet and exhaustively collapsed on top of Tatsumi's chest. He let out a whoop of air, sneered then laughed with her amusingly. She climbed further up his body, her lips to his ear.

"A part of me hates what you have done to me, But I love you for it ... You win this time, I'll do it" She whispered

He sat up, startled by what she had just said "D...Do what !?" He asked, eyes wide

"I'll change this empire ... We'll change it Toge-"

His lips were already pressed to hers, pulling back and kissing her cheeks and down her neck, where a pleasant throb took form, there was utter joy in his eyes and heart, his words had reached her.

"Thank you so much, Esdese ... This is the right thing to do, for the future!" He rejoiced

She waved her hand off "You want me to forsake my career and try overthrow the emperor and the grand general"

He sighed "I know ... I owe you a lot" He paused then smirked "I intend to pay that back"

His hand sliding beneath the covers to her soft legs, his fingers tracing their smoothness like a cartographer to a map. His fingers finding, identifying and pleasuring the throb that covered her face in a deep blush. She rocked her head back and closed her eyes, feeling her nerves take her on a journey to pure bliss and pleasure euphoria. Minutes later her fingers buried into the bed as it became too much to bear. But he intended to spoil and pamper her, rewarding and thanking her for everything she might potentially give up, all for his love, which he happily returned her.

* * *

><p>Kurome poured more tea, a cup for herself and a cup for her new guest, who sat coldly at the small table without expression, let alone a pulse. But she did not care, she enjoyed his company as if he truly were still alive. She sipped at her tea and sighed, and to think only minutes ago she was grieving, she did not understand why the others were sad, it's not like Wave was gone after all.<p>

"More tea, Wave ?" She smiled warmly

The husk of their deceased comrade nodded. She knew the tea served no purpose or nourishment to him, but with all her puppets, his instincts from his past life still remained, everything had been torn away from him when his life had come to its end. She popped a snack into her mouth, feeling the instant relief as the drug restored her stamina and kept her alive and healthy for that much longer, what had worried her the most was the fact that each year she felt as if the effects of the medicine were growing weaker, as if she were adjusting to it.

She shook her head "It's rude of me to think of such bleak things, especially with guests!"

The table was silent, but the thirteen dead puppets of slain humans only nodded and sipped their tea, as if afraid to do otherwise, among the dead were warriors, mercenaries, barons, merchants and even generals, her personal collection. Kurome giggled to herself, transfixed by her company, she did not notice Ran watching her through the crack of the door. He backed away from the door and headed down the hallway, scrawling notes down in his journal, the words 'Unstable Mentality' underlined. Ran did not know if he should tell Esdese or let it slide, what she was doing was unhealthy and a little disturbing, but could the Jaegers make do without her ? He thought not.

"If I am to change this empire, she may become my enemy ... there is something about those snacks she eats, as if she is addicted"

He jotted down the thesis and closed the book, soon after closing his bedroom door on the dreadful night.

* * *

><p>Najenda kissed him on the forehead and snuck out, word of their love would no doubt get out, but she preferred to keep it as secretive as possible, not out of shame but out of great love for Lubbock, if the public knew of their connection, Lubbock's bounty might double and he might be in more danger during missions. She had decided to sleep in her own bed, and hope their sex had not been as loud as it was enjoyable. She entered the darkness of her chambers, startling at the shadowy figure that perched on the windowsill, relaxing when she realized it was a messenger hawk, no doubt from the Revolutionary army. She crossed the room and pulled a thin strip of raw meat, trading the meat with the bird for the envelope around its ankle.<p>

She read the note attached to the envelope. feeling her heart sink, then shrivel in her chest. Had it happened all over again ?

The note was coded, but she read it with ease

'We've received another body, we have reason to believe it's one of yours. A young Woman, pink hair and pale skin with A Night Raid poster in her toothless mouth. The rest is too disturbing to describe, badly mutilated. Message back orders and possible postage of the remains if you require them for further analysis. We have shown no one, not even our superiors, out of respect'

"Chelsea ..." Najenda murmured, her fingers trembling.

She drew a quill from her desk and wrote below the note

'Send the remains to rendezvous point Whiskey Nine. I will send a subordinate to perform a field autopsy and bury the body at the site, thank you for your discretion, please keep it a secret and burn this letter after'

She tied it to the hawk and sent it off, she would send Susanoo to meet them and gather what information he can from Chelsea's body, if it was indeed her. She decided Night Raid did not need to know of this, not yet at least, it would only demoralize them and it would strike a heavy blow to their emotions, which were already at a staggering low. She lit a cigarette, took a long drag that almost burned it away to the roach then tossed it out the window. She headed for the door, intending to stop at Susanoo's quarters and send him off on his task, then she would return and pray for any form of sleep.

She stopped then bit her lip "Ah fuck it ..."

She decided she would sleep in Lubbock's bed after all, and if he was awake and noticed the distress in her voice and face she would tell him the truth, and they would mourn together.

* * *

><p>Morning came, climbing the horizon like a golden spider and spinning web of light through Esdese's windows. The two were already awake however, her head rested against his shoulder, her finger twirling and caressing his chest as they watched the sunrise. As he yawned, her lips found his neck with longing ease, she yawned cutely between each kiss. Tatsumi smirked and flicked her forehead. She snarled and rubbed at it annoyingly<p>

"You should not have stayed up so late then" Tatsumi joked

She was on top of him in an instant, her hands clasped around his neck lightly, vicious play in her eyes "And who's to blame for that ?"

"M...Me!" He wheezed between her slender fingers

"That's right" She stated, leaning down to kiss him. Her lips felt like cold velvet, raising the hair on his arms and steadying the throb in his groin

"S...So what are the plans for today ?" He said, breathlessly as she began to lick his face, a little more affectionately than normal

"Whatever you like! Until late afternoon that is, we can do whatever you like" She said, her hinting more than obvious

Tatsumi smirked "Anything huh..."

She nodded "Anything for you, my love" she cooed

He had only been strangled today, which had only been done softly, something was definitely out of the ordinary. It was as if she was acting overly nice for an ulterior reason. Tatsumi felt like a pampered cat, something was definitely off here. He looked for a hidden set of handcuffs or a steel collar that she would no doubt clamp on him, or dangerous robes that he would be tied to the bed with. He saw no such tools of masochism and felt relief, but growing distrust for the situation. Yes it was true, he had probably given her the child she wanted, he had defeated Chelsea in order to avenge their comrade, and he had also survived Incurio's rejection, but still he could not figure out why she was being so nice. She giggled at his confusion

"Are you thinking about what you want to do with me ?" she smirked, her finger pinching his right nipple greedily.

He winced then shook his head "Why are you treating me so greatly this morning, of all mornings we have" He asked

"It's nothing" she said, distractedly.

"Esdese ..." he pursued

"Nothing" she replied, almost too quickly

"Esey..." He pouted

She bit her lip and sighed, he noticed her teary eyes and ceased his smile "Today, I have that Alchemist coming to help with Incuriso"

"You aren't afraid of her are you ?"

She shook "No...I'm afraid of the operation"

He did not have to ask her what she meant or what could go wrong, he lifted her chin to his "I'm not dying, not on you, not on anyone. You hear me?"

She stared for a moment then lightly smiled, wiping at her eyes "Y..Yes, you're right ... it will go fine"

He smiled, kissed her, then drew back with a wider grin "You wanted to spoil me before the operation, didn't you ?" Tatsumi teased

She nodded, blushing faintly "Decided on anything yet ?" she winked

"My sword, we could play around a bit, no ?"

"Ooh ?"

Her hand went below the covers and ceased him, her whole hand grasping his hardness and her eyes grasping his attention. She ran her finger up and down it's surface. Stopping as Tatsumi shook his head, grinning all the while.

"I...I meant my real sword...haha" He blushed

"You want to spar ? What confidence you have..." she said with a vicious grin

"I don't need confidence to beat you, I'm eager to test you" He returned the grin

She did not show her worry, and decided to play things safe "Let's make it interesting, no Teigu's"

"What's an ice queen without her ice ?" He jested

"More than enough to beat up, drag away, tie down and screw her opponent" She replied

"I like one of those options"

"A pity ... I like them all, and I intend to do them all"

"When shall we begin ?" Tatsumi asked

"How about now ?" she said, drawing her blade from beneath their pillow

"EEEEH !?" Tatsumi screamed

* * *

><p>Susanoo emerged from the treeline into the clearing, where a small camouflaged tent had been pitched. He waved to the two posted guards, who simply glared at his size and horns. He smiled and pulled the documentation from his jacket pocket, passing it to the guard who opened it, nodded then opened the tent for Susanoo. avoiding eye contact with him. But most of all, avoiding the gruesome sight inside the tent, which would make any hardened warrior cringe. Susanoo, a Teigu not a human, only stepped inside and closed the tent behind him. Studying over Chelsea's mutilated body.<p>

Her eyelids were removed, her breasts removed, her fingers removed, her teeth removed with the Night Raid poster jammed between her pale lips. He examined the ragged hole in her chest, the stab wound that had ended her life. He moved closer to the body, searching inside the wound and into her body, feeling for a cracked rib. He cocked his head and pulled a thin sliver of steel, moving to the portable basin across the room to rinse it clean. Normally it would seem to be a piece of metal, perhaps a piece of the murdering blade. But Susanoo saw and felt things differently, he was a Teigu feeling the power and presence of another Teigu. If he searched her body more, he would find perhaps a few more pieces of a chipped sword, a blade that had seen many battles and perhaps fought alongside him.

Susanoo sighed "We were nakama, weren't we ?"

He lifted the hawk from its cage, and began to write the letter that would condemn his friend.

* * *

><p>Her blade arced, cutting through the bed posts and cutting the smallest strand of hair from his head. He rolled off the bed ceasing his blade from under the bed before he had even hit the ground. He hoisted the blade and lunged into her next strike, which came crashing down on his own blade like a hammer to an anvil. The force shook him, staggering his stance and breaking his composure. Esdese rolled beneath his legs, kicking the back of his knee in as she slid past. He collapsed to the ground, ceasing her leg and throwing her back on to the bed. Their grinning pained faces passing each other, granting them a millisecond kiss on the lips, then they were fighting again. Tatsumi did not intend on losing to her, if there was even a scrap of dominance to be earned, he would fight tooth and nail for it.<p>

She lunged forward, blade pointed outward like a spear he parried the blow with a brisk swipe to the left, her left fist connecting with his jaw, her first attack was a diversion it seemed. Tatsumi felt his feet lift off the ground as her immense strength threw him off-balance and lifted him slightly in the air like a child throwing a rag doll. He collided with the wall, his feet pressed to the wall to absorb the shock, which he converted into raw power, using it to spring of the wall and tackle her over around the waist, his blade pressed to her neck and a wider grin across his face

"Easy" He mused

"Not so" She replied, grasping his butt cheeks and tossing him over her in an arch.

He lost grip of his blade, recovering on the other side of the room only to find Esdese wielding both Tatsumi's and her own swords. with one in each hand she crossed them like an enormous pair of scissors. Tatsumi searched the room for another blade, but saw none. She was striding towards him now, her eyes blazing with blue fire. He looked to the chair next to him, threw it into the air, then kicked it at her like a sport. Her arms were a flash of movement, then were still. The chair exploding in a rain of splinters and torn fabric. One of the wooden projectiles, which seemed to Tatsumi like knives, pinned into a nearby wall. He then realized, the two of them were naked, he blushed.

"Is this okay ... to be naked I mean"

"An excuse for the weak, you and I aren't week" She mused, passing him his blade.

"Very well..." he replied, catching it one handed.

He charged at her, meaning to shoulder her into the nearby wall, she darted to the left and avoided his charge, leaping off the wooden desk and onto his back, her legs wrapped around his neck, meaning to choke him into submission. But Tatsumi would not allow such a dexterous act to bring him down, he turned to the bed and jumped onto it backwards, letting Esdese and the mattress absorb all of the shock. Their blades clattered to the floor, her legs around his waist, her breasts in his hand they glared at each other, then broke out into grins.

"Not now" Tatsumi teased

"You're no fun.." Esdese teased back, slapping him across the face.

"Is that so ?"

Tatsumi shifted his wait and rolled them over, now he sat atop her, his hand caressing her throat, ready to choke if she resisted. He had not secured her feet or legs however. She pressed her feet to his abdomen and pushed up with all her strength. Had Tatsumi not been a strong muscle clad warrior himself, all of his ribs would have been broken. Instead however, he was sent through the ceiling and onto the roof. Naked, outside and a little afraid, Tatsumi flailed for purchase of the roofing tiles. His feet sliding under the tiled slate roof. Esdese leaped through the hole in the roof, her blade gleaming in the sun rise. Tatsumi reached for his own blade, then realizing it was cast aside a level down. He stepped backward with each step she took forward, now weaponless he had no idea how he could win this.

"Do you concede ? I'll be gentle...ish... when I claim my reward" She snickered

Tatsumi shook his head "I'm not giving up so easily!"

He rolled to the right, ceasing the Weathervane and snapping it off its stand. The steel rooster seemed to spin in protest, or perhaps that was just the wind. Esdese cocked an eyebrow and laughed, she admired his resourcefulness. She dived forward, her blade ringing and bouncing off the steel decoration as if it were a true blade of its own. Tatsumi snarled and pushed her forward, pinning her blade inside the lettering of the Weathervane, and sending the two of them falling off the roof and into the gardens below. The front window that looked out into the gardens was not vacant. Kurome, Seryu and Ran gaped openly at the battle nudes.

"W...What ...Are they...What..." Seryu gawked

"It's ...best not to ask" Ran said, his face buried in his palm.

Esdese slammed her blade down hard, severing the rooster from its vane. Leaving only a thin steel rod that looked puny in his hands. Tatsumi screamed and bolted into the garden maze behind him, diving through the hedge wall, breaking the rules of maze walking. Esdese grinned at the new hunting opportunity and charged in after him, her grin as sharp and fierce as the blade she carried. Tatsumi dove from one row to another, trying to cover his tracks as he disappeared into the attraction. He reached what seemed to be the center of the maze. A wide hot spring that bubbled and hissed with steam, he decided it would be a good place to hide. The steam was thick like the clouds of a blue sky. He felt her approaching, looking for a place to hide, he began to panic. There was no rock or tree to climb, and she was only drawing closer with each moment passed. He held his breath and dove stepped into the spring, submerging in the warm bubbling water.

Through the wavering surface, her could see her enter the clearing, look both ways, then seem to leave. If he wern't holding his breath, he would sigh in relief. Instead he waited another minute longer, then decided the coast would be clear. Tatsumi did not emerge of his own will however, it was the strong hand that ceased his throat and lifted him from the spring that rose him from its depths. As he emerged, his nose flicked past a pair of large breasts, then her was face to face with his love. Esdese snickered, Tatsumi sighed and tried to regain his breath.

"You're playing on my home territory, I had won the moment you challenged me, but ... I did have fun" she grinned

"No fun ..." He gasped

"Very fun" she reassured him, licking up his neck and dropping him back in the spring.

She dove in after him, the two of them rising to the surface in each others arms. She pushed him against the stone wall of the spring, her tongue and teeth nibbling and caressing his neck, both pleasuring and viciously. She forced his hands of the side, made him grasp the outlining stones, then climbed on top of him, forcing herself onto him in more ways than one, He winced then groaned.

Her hand about his throat, she moved her lips to his ear "I told you I'd be gentle... Forgive me Tatsumi, It was probably a lie"

"You won, you can have me any way you like" He pouted, feeling defeated.

"Like I said ... I intend to"

She wrapped both arms around his neck and began to bounce of him, instead of resisting, her pushed back. Their bodies parting and closing together in the low gravity of underwater love. Her fingers clawed into the skin of his back, he gritted his teeth and thrust harder. Moving his mouth down her collarbone to his breasts, he gently bit her breast. He could not tell if it was painful or pleasurable, or perhaps both. But she moaned harder now, slamming herself onto him, her legs clasped behind his back as they rocked together. She moaned softly his name, hoping to make each syllable are pleasing as she could, her insides filling with warm steel that made her body quake and thrum. He clenched his teeth, tightened his grip on her and released in a finishing spasm. She onto him, blushed face and ragged breath against his neck as they sat together, letting the morning sun warm their backs in a moment that is serene and peaceful.

* * *

><p>Najenda sipped at her Iced Tea, Susanoo may not be here to make lunch, but Najenda believed she made a pretty damned good Iced Tea. The rest of Night Raid sat at the table, eating quietly or lightly chatting to one another reading the news paper. The chair in the far corner empty, Tatsumi's usual spot. It seemed to beckon to them all, but they avoided looking at it, as if trying hard to forget he was gone. Akame was not eating her meat with the usual gusto, it was strange. Najenda met Lubbock's faint smile from across the table, she winked and returned the smile. Leone caught the exchange from the corner of her eye and covered her smile with her hand. A steady coo came from the windowsill, they turned to regard their new guest<p>

"The messenger hawk, who sent it ?" Lubbock asked

Najenda had entered his room last night, and slipped in next to him without waking him, only she knew who had sent it "Susanoo ..."

Mine cocked an eyebrow "Were you expecting this ? explains why he is not up"

Najenda nodded, stroking the bird's head and opening the letter, she sat down and began to read "I sent him on a mission this morning"

The letter read 'It was Chelsea, I'm sorry for your loss Najenda' Susanoo had written

Her hands tightened on the letter, the members of Night Raid stopped eating and looked worried, she continued reading

'She was stabbed by a blade, small fragments of the blade had chipped off in her rib cage, which leads me to believe the blade was damage or has seen a great deal of fighting before coming into contact with Chelsea. The blade gave off a familiar presence that I suppose only a Teigu could sense. I studied long and hard on the power laced into the small fragments, I felt Incursio within the small fragments. The steel also matches the same kind found in Tatsumi's blade. We have been betrayed, Chelsea was killed by Tatsumi'

With the last few words, Najenda clenched her teeth, fighting off the urge to scream and drive her arm through the table. Instead of exploding, she flicked the letter onto the table, it slid down the table to her team and stopped. She lifted a cigarette from her pack and lifted it to her lips, only to drop it with a shaking hand.

They were already reading the letter now, Najenda sighed and said seven words she hoped to never speak.

"It's set in stone, Tatsumi must die"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**There we are folks ! **

**It's set in stone now eh ;D**

**Now for the confrontation you guys have been asking for, its on the way!**

**When writing chapters, I'm never sure when its going to be out but I try my hardest to do it as soon as I can. **

**What do you guys think ?**

**Review and let me know**

**Thanks a bunch guys!**

**~Phillip **


	9. Chapter 9: Kill The Friend You Had!

**Chapter 9: Kill The Friend You Had**

They had passed the letter around, exchanging looks and exchanging tears, their friend had been murdered by their missing friend, his life now condemned. Lubbock had his doubts about Chelsea's safety in the city, but he knew she would not be caught by the enemy off guard, which lead him to believe that Chelsea did not expect an attack coming from her own friend. The thought made his blood boil, but it also sent stabs of sharp pain to his heart, he had been friends with Tatsumi longer than he had with Chelsea, which only tore at his emotions even more, was he to believe Chelsea was the victim, or Tatsumi ? what if she had provoked him ? The idea crossed all of their minds, but the hard evidence had put all notions to rest. He had attacked her, she had not fought , had killed her in cold blood.

"You expect us to believe this bullshit.." Leone spat viciously

Mine bit her lip and shook her head "It's all there ... what else could have happened ?"

"You believe it then ? You believe Tatsumi would just flat our kill her ? Bullshit ... He would never" Leone replied coldly

Lubbock slammed his fist down "He has! Get it through your heads already ... hours ago we were convinced he had betrayed us for the Jaegers, why wouldn't he kill on of us ? It would have happened eventually, if not us, then perhaps a revolutionary soldier or one of our spies"

Najenda nodded "If he betrayed us for Esdese, he is loyal to their cause, which makes us his enemies"

Akame looked pale, she had been the one to induct him into Night Raid "I would like to know why Chelsea came into contact with him" this question directed at Najenda

Their leader sighed "She was in the capital for both espionage and assassination contracts, not only looking for Tatsumi"

Leone sneered "And that led her to Tatsumi right ?"

Najenda shrugged as if to say the idea was plausible "Her orders were to thin down the enemy Teigu users, That's how she initially found Tatsumi. After we received word of his location, I ordered her to proceed with the mission and thin them out. I did not order her to contact Tatsumi in any way"

"She was always a lone wolf ... you left her on too loose a leash, Boss" said Mine

"I'm aware of my mistakes, I'm also aware of hers, his and ours. We won't make those mistakes again"

Akame gripped her blade tighter "What do we intend to do about this, it hurts my heart to turn this sword against an ally ... but I can't believe he is still our comrade, let alone our friend"

Najenda extinguished her cigarette and ran her hand through her hair, sighing "That was clear to me when he betrayed us"

"Was it ?" Lubbock asked

"Night Raid and the Jaegers are on opposite sides of the spectrum here ... he cannot sit in between our opposing ideals. It will tear him apart, I have reason to believe it will cause issues with the use of Incursio"

"Teigu Rejection ?" Mine asked

"Possibly" Najenda replied

Akame only shook her head "This all does not matter, Boss. You avoided my question ... What are we going to do about this ?"

Najenda looked stern "We are going to attack the Jaegers tonight, Tatsumi is a liability, a murderer and he know's too much about us"

Leone gritted her teeth "That means ..."

"That means, our mission is to kill Tatsumi, for all the lives he now put's at risk"

* * *

><p>Tatsumi stepped into the amphitheater, the cool tiles beneath his feet made him shiver. He was only wearing a thin cotton gown over top of his boxers, the hair stood up on his arms like the room was charged with static electricity. Esdese was by his side, her hand in his, more for her own comfort than his he had guessed, he could see the concern on her face. He stroked her cheek, making her jump slightly, she had been deep in thought. Tatsumi smiled warmly<p>

"No bad thoughts okay ?" Tatsumi prodded

"Huuuuuh...fine" Esdese sighed

"To tell you the truth, I am a little scared" He said timidly

She returned his smile and pulled him into her embrace "Like you said, you will be fine ... you're not dying on me"

He nodded, more to himself than to her "Yeah ...Yeah I'm right. So where's the Alchemist ?"

"I'm the Alchemist!" A cheery girl called aloud

She stepped out from behind a hospital gurney, her turquoise dress and blonde hair swaying as she skipped into view. She was small and looked about fourteen, perhaps a little older, her innocence almost as great as her childlike smile, Tatsumi did not know if he should laugh or ignore her, it was clear to him that she certainly was no doctor, let alone an Alchemist. He decided on the former, holding his laughter in, which seemed to escape from his mouth in small bursts of air.

Tatsumi stared blankly, then snickered "No really ? Where ?"

Dorothea, the true alchemist, sneered "Can I bite him Esdese ?"

Esdese shook her head "No... Unfortunately for you, he's my property... damage him and I kill you" Tatsumi heard the humor in her voice, but he knew she was also dead serious.

Dorothea gulped and grinned "O..Of course heh. Well let's begin, Tatsumi, lay down on the gurney here and let me get ready"

Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow "What exactly is the procedure ?"

the girl darkened, a small grin crossing her innocent lips "A whooole lot of fun!" She beamed

He did not like the sound of that, or her for the matter "F..Fun ?" He said nervously

"I'm going to put you to sleep, and while you sleep I'm going to use a mixture of Alchemy, Teigu and medical abilities to try tap into Incursio. If all goes well, Incursio will manifest inside you mind ... the rest is uh ... up to you!"

"Up to me ? I thought this procedure would cure me of this Teigu rejection, shit ..."

Dorothea shrugged "Yes and no, your Teigu is rejecting you ... but if it manifests inside your head, you should have been able to beat it into submission again and regain full control, perhaps overwriting the Teigu's resolve when it comes to fighting your ... former comrades ?"

Tatsumi nodded, he found the more he thought of Night Raid, the bluer his emotions became "Yeah ..."

He sighed, took a deep breath and climbed on the gurney, lying on his back and facing fluorescent lighting above. Esdese stepped forward, planted a kiss on his cheek and retreated to the glass observation room that overlooked the room. Dorothea was snapping on gloves and pulling a thin mask over her mouth and nose. The tray of odd instruments and humming tools sent chills of fear down his spine, she loomed over him now, like a ghostly specter waiting to feast off his soul in the darkest corners of his dreams, was that really far from the truth ? He focused on Esdese, meeting her gaze through a pane of glass, her smile meeting his, he felt as if the pane of glass were not there at all. The little surgeon began to strap him down, locking his arms and feet down with steel cuffs

"Is that necessary ?" Tatsumi moaned

Dorothea snickered "We are dealing with a Teigu that may have control over your body when it's pissed off ... you tell me ?"

Tatsumi rolled his eyes and nodded. Dorothea pulled a smaller gurney next to him, on it was Incursio. It was sealed in its short sword form, the very same blade that had killed Chelsea, no that was wrong ... he had killed Chelsea, but he could not help but feel the burning rage inside of him was Incursio's doing. Dorothea had strapped the Teigu to the gurney and connected thin wires and electrodes to the blade and hilt, the wires running to a dark box that seemed to glow dark purple. Wires from the mysterious box also connected to electrodes places across Tatsumi's head. He felt cool vertigo slip into his cranium, as if frozen water had filled his skull. He winced and gritted his teeth, the feeling was odd and most certainly not comfortable.

"Are you ready ? GOOD !" Dorothea exclaimed, excited by experiments she would conduct

"You don't give me much of a choice ... do it" He sighed

She slipped an oxygen mask over his face, then turned a valve on a nearby tank. On the tank, the words 'Oxygen' had been crossed out in crayons, and a cute pink skull had been drawn on in its place, Tatsumi felt fear sink into him like the cold euphoria that resided in his head. The air in his lungs felt heavy and tingled, Tatsumi was worried the tank had actually been filled with bees. He felt his eyelids steadily increase in weight, his fingers growing numb, his eyes watery but not weeping. The anesthetic she was using was a concoction of deadly plants and exotic toxins, he felt every breath drag him closer to the depth of an unconscious slumber. He glanced up at Esdese, then soon even she was darkness. Tatsumi was out cold now.

Dorothea nodded, then cracked her fingers "Beginning the link, ready General Esdese ?"

Esdese nodded "Begin"

The girl reached into the box, turning dials, inserting samples and connecting wires "Roger"

The box gave out a steady warble that Esdese could feel, even from the height of the observation room. Dorothea flicked a large switch on the wall, both Tatsumi and the sword glowed radiantly. Information and power linking to one another and merging in the center hub, the Teigu. Esdese had read up reports on the Emperors Teigu's and their abilities. This one in particular, known as Pandemonium, was a prison that could lock someones conscious inside its endless realm, but after tinkering with the device, Dorothea had discovered a way to use it in Teigu related medical procedures. Right now the power, blood and life force of Tatsumi and Incursio were draining to the central hub, their minds linked and now able to communicate to one another, if not confront one another.

"What happens now ?" Esdese asked

Dorothea shrugged "It's up to him now, he has to fight its spirit and regain the respect the Teigu once had for him"

'Hang in there Tatsumi' Esdese wished silently.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, it all felt real. The lake of blood he was sitting in actually felt wet, the breeze in his hair felt real. He figured this was Incuriso's realm, or perhaps it was his own, and who's blood could all this be ? The question made him feel a little sick. As if calling for great change, large stone pillars rose from the sea of blood, emerging from the water like subs. The pillars were only the top of what was to come. It rose higher still, the battered castle was now in full view. It's ramparts cracked and broken, its towers windowless and dripping blood. This castle had seen better days, but who had built it ? what did all this actually mean, he knew he was in no dream, that was for sure. He rose to his feet, feeling the cool breeze raise the hair on his arms.<p>

"Is this really ... real ?" He mused

A large stone pad rose from the water in front of him, he then realized a formation of stone stepping-stones had risen before him, granting him passage to the ruined bastion that lay ahead. Tatsumi could feel a great presence, fueled by great hatred. Was it Tyrant ? Tatsumi could feel Incursio's taint where ever he stood, this world was rotting, and Incursio was losing it's mind along with it. Tatsumi reached for his sword, then realized he had nothing, not even a butter knife. He hopped from one stone to another, wincing as the steps submerged slightly then floated back, he did not trust that. He reached the forts gateway, the courtyard was empty, all but a large pair of bloody prints that looked more and more like the impressions a lizard made on the bottom of a muddy river. He approached a long dead soldier, his clothes were paper, his skin now ashy the dust that filled the room, what ever had killed this imaginary warrior was something not to be trifled with. The more he thought about it, the more the pieces came together.

"Anyone home ?" He called out

No reply, only a distant gush of wind that ran through his hair like fingers, something about this wind put his teeth on edge, it smelled of rotting fish and sulfur. It was then that he turned around, coming face to face with Tyrant, the soul of a godly danger beast, sealed away to become Incursio. It made sense why he did not see it at first, it was Incursio after all, the ability to turn invisible, a skill he had used all too often. Tyrant pulled its lips back in a vicious snarl, what came next surprised him more

**"Foolish, murdering boy ... you dare show yourself to me?"** Tyrant roared

"I...It T...Talked !" Tatsumi babbled

**"Of course I do, my kind was on this earth longer than any of you vermin crawled from the seas" **Tyrant snapped

"So... You're Incursio huh ?"

**"I am Tyrant! A death dealing dragon of a long lost time, bow to me!"**

"I'll call you Incursio for now, it's easier. Now listen to me, you are going to give me all my power back, or we are going to have a problem" Tatsumi boasted

**"Why ? So you can kill more of your comrades ? You lack resolve ... You're not worthy of a Teigu, or of me!" **The dragon hissed

"They aren't my comrades, they are my enemy now and you almost took over my whole body and hurt my friends"

**"You killed your friend, why would I want to stay in a filthy body of a soulless man like you"** Incursio spat

"You will concede and restore me full control, I will protect my new comrades ... And your power will help me do so"

**"Bulat earned my respect by pledging his life for his comrades ... All you have done is killed one of your own"**

"STOP BRINGING THAT UP! I AM NOT WITH THEM ANYMORE!" Tatsumi screamed.

The dragon drew back and roared, the ground shook, sending ripples through the bloody sea. A few stray rocks toppled from the battlements of the castle. Incursio drew up to his full height and gestured to the bloody wasteland with and arced claw. A thin grin pulling back to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.

**"How like you ... Do you know what this place is ? It's a realm inside your mind, you are hosting this little meeting of ours. This whole realm is your psyche, sanity and emotions, all built up like blocks to be toppled over. Look at this place, this is your unstable life, how do you like it ?"**

"This is my mind ?" Tatsumi gaped

Tyrant nodded **"All this blood, it's your fate to deal it and have it dealt to you. You will fight and kill until you are no more, there is no such thing as prosperity, no such thing as peace. Give in to me, lend me your frail mortal body, and I will burn this world to cinders, then your peace will become reality"**

Tatsumi drew his sword, baring his teeth "I'm not bowing to any danger beast, my fate is my own!"

He charged in, blade extended.

* * *

><p>The cool night air whistled past them. The surviving members of Night Raid knelt atop the massive Sky manta that glided against the night sky, stealth and swift as it descended upon the capital. To the average onlooker, it would only appear to be a darker patch of sky, a rogue cloud in an already blackened sky, it would make no sound or trigger any sensory system, Najenda was grateful for the revolutionary armies involvement in this raid. They checked they equipment and awaited the green light to disembark from the ray.<p>

"a minute before operation start. Once touchdown on capital soil, we are committed to this. If you don't want to take part in this operation, you have every right to stay on the sky manta" Najenda stated

They met her proposition with cold glares "We are going to see this through to the end, our friend ... is no longer" Leone replied

Akame nodded, thumbing up her blade so the thin reflection of moonlight shone "He was our responsibility, only we can deal with him"

Lubbock finished coiling his strings about his Teigu, he looked at them with haunted eyes "We have to stop him before he does it again ... we are helping him"

"Do we capture or kill him ?" Mine asked, her quivering lips showed her discomfort with the topic.

Susanoo cocked an eyebrow "The idea has crossed my mind also"

Najenda shrugged "Either way he will die, if you would rather him be executed by us than the army, then we shall deal with him ourselves ..."

Leone peered over the edge and gave the thumbs up "Boss, we're a good distance from the mansion"

Najenda nodded and gestured to Lubbock "Are you ready ?"

Lubbock nodded "Clip yourselves in, Susanoo and I will lower you down and ditch this ride and meet up with you soon"

They each grasped the woven cables and clipped it on the support harnesses they each buckled into. The harness was connected to Lubbock's Teigu, of which would help them rappel down to the mansion, on the harness was a lever that would accelerate or cease the descent below. Lubbock would have the joy of getting to the ground cradled in Susanoo's arms like a bride, he sneered at the idea but decided he would have Najenda pay for it later. They all fastened up and leaned over the edge of the manta their feet planted on the creatures wing. Lubbock grinned and hit the lever on Cross Tail, they all dropped out of sight in an instant, spiraling down towards enemy territory, their cables unraveling from his Teigu, which Susanoo held tightly to his chest.

Susanoo turned to Lubbock and glared "You stare at Boss' breasts ... it annoys me!" He boomed

Lubbock blushed bright red and recoiled "Ah ... Well...She...Uh...Sorry!"

Susanoo shook his head "It's not that you stare, I know a little about male desires and sexual affection"

Lubbock cocked his head "Eh ?! Then what's wrong !?"

"YOU STARE AT THE RIGHT ONE MORE THAN THE LEFT, THEY ARE BOTH THE SAME SIZE. THIS ANNOYS ME!"

Lubbock gaped openly, then sighed "You're OCD is starting to scare me Su..."

* * *

><p>The clouds flew towards them as they descended, the cold air flew through their hair, lifting it from their heads in towers of black, gold, pink and silver as the women of Night Raid dived towards Jaeger territory. Najenda made contact with Mine and gave a thumbs up, Mine smirked and lifted Pumpkin from her back holster, aiming down the sights and pulling the trigger tight, charging it for doom. Normally Pumpkin would fire a small precise beam of energy, able to pick of targets from a distance with almost stealthy accuracy, but tonight was different however. Mine was plummeting towards the ground, the danger was intense and to say the least, she was in a pinch, which is exactly what they wanted. Pumpkin's barrel erupted outward like a rain of flaming meteors that plummeted towards the Jaeger head quarters like raining death. Mine sprayed the fire across the courtyard, destroying the exits, bunkers and guard houses that screamed with dying imperial soldiers.<p>

She holstered it again, gripping the lever on her belt and pulling it tightly, the harness groaned and screeched as the cables slowed down to a halt, a few metres from the ground. They jerked the lever to the right and severed their connection to Lubbock, touching down in a burning courtyard. Najenda tugged her cable twice, then all three cables retracted back to the sky, where Lubbock and Susanoo would abandon their ride and join the battle. Akame drew her blade, Leone stretched her claws, Mine swapped out a barrel for a snub nose attachment and Najenda tightened her iron fist.

"Commence operation!" Najenda boomed

They charged towards the flaming mansion, ragged holes had been punched through its roofing, burning red luminescence could be seen through the windows as carpets and curtains caught alight. A loud warble of the alert siren boomed overhead, they did not have long before the shambles of the Imperial soldiers would arrive. Earlier they had pulled a few favors down town and started a large food riot in the slums, Leone still had great influence in those districts, and she used them well. General Budou was in the east, taking Esdese's place on the battlefield as per her request, all they had to worry about was her. The windows smashed open, two figures leaped out with weapons drawn.

"Wave and ..." Leone said

"Kurome!" Akame interrupted

Before any talk could be exchanged, Kurome's blade was locked with her sisters, their glares likewise locked with vicious intent. Leone dodged the a blow from Wave's sword, their eyes met for a brief moment and Leone stiffened. She had heard and read the reports from Tatsumi, Wave was a light hearted warrior with a warm aura of duty and dedication about him, even in his eyes you could feel the kindness that dwelt within him. But that is not what she saw now, his eyes were blank, his face likewise void of expression, purpose and even life. Leone came to the conclusion that Wave was no longer alive, now a puppet to Yatsufusa. Defeating him would be difficult.

"How many more will you consume, Kurome" Akame hissed

"I can make room for four more, how about that ? Onee-Chan!"

* * *

><p>Esdese gripped the railing as the first salvo of blasts shook the mansion, the operating room was safe from harm, it was a reinforced bunker deep beneath the mansion. Dorothea stumbled and grabbed on to the gurney for support, Tatsumi's vitals were still steady and his sword still in stable condition. She resumed monitoring them as if nothing had happened, her duties were here with her patient. The communication line next to Esdese sounded, she picked it up and heard the surprisingly calm voice of Ran.<p>

"enemy attack, Night Raid no doubt. We are moving to engage, they came from the sky" Ran said

"How many ?" Esdese asked

"Four"

"There are two more, perhaps still in the sky. Find them"

"Roger that, captain" Ran said, shutting the connection.

Esdese was glad for the quick minded nature of Ran, he was an excellent strategist and a level-headed man who could calm the troops down with cool logic and stern authority, he would act in her place. She had no doubt that Najenda was leading the assault herself, it made her chilled blood boil. She forged her sword from the cool air and thumbed the intercom, spitting out each word with vile intensity

"Watch Tatsumi, I'm going to the battle. I'll return with some new guests" She boomed

"Guests ?" Dorothea said confused

"New guests to the torture chambers..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Apologies for the short chapter / long wait. I have finished my course at school so now my holidays are finished and I'm free...ish**

**So I hope you enjoyed this one :)**

**What did ya think ?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Thanks a lot guys for the kind and positive reviews, I have not had a single complaint!**

**~Phillip **


	10. Chapter 10: Kill The Inner Pain!

**Chapter 10: Kill The Inner Pain!**

Tatsumi charged at the snarling beast, bouncing from stone to bloody stone, avoiding the deep depths of blood below. Upon first seeing Tyrant, he was convinced it was a dragon of sorts, but he saw now that it heavily resembled a bat as well, a true monster indeed. but Tatsumi was intent on slaying it none the less. Tyrant screamed at his approached, a numbing rotten gas seeped from its mouth, aiming to paralyze or digest his entire body in one cloud. He dived to the left, his foot slipping on the bloody slick, which was all for the better, Tyrants hooked claw swiped inches from his head. It was then that Tatsumi realized, he would not be able to use his Teigu, he felt like an idiot thinking he could. The claws came down again from overhead, Tatsumi leaped to the next stone, not landing atop in but on its edge, the lower half of his body submerged in the bloody muck. He smelt hot copper and almost gagged, pulling himself over the edge and on to level ground.

**"You move well, boy. Even without my power you still seem to have purpose"**

Tatsumi snickered "Are you blind ? Or are you ignorant to what's happened to me recently ... I've found newer reasons to fight. My goal has not changed yet"

**"To overthrow the Empire ? Pah, you would gamble your life to kill a fat minister and a puppet child ?"**

"I would gamble my life for the one I love! You clearly have forgotten or fail to see..." He retorted

Tyrant laughed, slamming his horned tail to the right of Tatsumi, cracking it like a plate **"You mean the ice bitch ?"**

"She is not only my comrade and leader, she is my love" He said, rolling away from the sinking stone.

**"I'm sure you love her, ****especially seeing how she kidnapped you, used your sex organs and kissed you every now and then"** Tyrant jested

Tatsumi caught a glimpse of the water below him, before it had been red, now it seemed to darken to a shade of ...purple ? Yes that was right, the sea of blood had changed right before his eyes, it still smelt and felt like blood, but it was as if the hue had been adjusted. It was odd and held no relevance to the fight, or so he thought, but it found its way to the back of his mind, as if laying an egg or an idea. Tyrant seemed not to notice, he slammed his tail down again, smashing the large stepping stone in two. Tatsumi pushed off the stone as it split, hurling him towards the sneering dragon, with his sword extended he thrust deep into its back. The blade only went in a few inches before snapping in two, the skin of this danger beast was almost twice as solid as its armor. Tyrant roared and stood up n its hind legs, Tatsumi lost grip of his broken hilt, letting it tumble in the murky violet sea below. He grasped a nearby spine and held on for dear life, now weaponless, victory seemed slim in winning this fight against Incursio.

'If the Teigu's spirit wins, it could kill you, Tatsumi' Dorothea spoke in his head, how was she communicating with him ? And why could he felt flares of power and devastation outside of his mortal body, was the mansion in trouble ? He had to finish this fight first. before pursuing these curiosities.

Tatsumi shook his head, speaking to Tyrant now "You're not wrong...I was scared and new to the charming aspects of sex and the female body"

**"In your last moments, you decide to speak some truth, maybe I'll make a fine puppet out of you then!" **Tyrant Laughed

To the dragons disgust, Tatsumi laughed too "I did not say you were completely right though! There's more to her than just lust and power" He said cheerily

**"What else do humans like you desire ?! Filthy beings!"**

"She makes me feel loved. She makes me feel safe and strong ... She was my enemy but we are both changing and so will you!"

Tatsumi climbed up Tyrants back, grasping each spine like a rut in a ladder. Climbing up the nape of its neck and onto its furry brow where four pronged horns poked out to the sky. The beast shook its head violently, he wedged himself between two of the horns and fought back, driving his feet into it's temple and upper eye, Tyrant had four eyes after all. Tyrant roared and snarled, the hard kicks throwing it off-balance and staggering it into the remains of the castle. The beast snapped a horn off on a stone pillar and came to a screaming fall in a rain of rubble, Tatsumi felt his body erupt in pain as hewas pelted with bricks and broken timber. He knew the pain he felt was imaginary, but the bones broken in this simulation felt real. He found a collarbone and two ribs were broken by the fall and hail of bricks, but he was mostly intact. Tyrant stirred beneath him.

**"MISERABLE BRAT!" **it hissed under its breath

He ceased the snapped horn from the ground and held to one of the four glaring red eyes "You are going to submit to be, and help protect my friends"

**"LIAR, I WON'T SERVE SOMEONE WHO'S RESOLVE..."**

"SHE IS MY RESOLVE !" He screamed, driving the severed horn into the beast's glowing eye. The sea was now turning a dark blue, the sky clearing.

Tyrant Reared and howled in agony, tearing the horn and a piece of its eye from the head. But Tatsumi was already on top of the creature, punching and kicking at its eye, until the inside of its skill could be seen among the mushy remains in its eye socket. He leaped off it's head, avoiding a flailing hand that did more damage to Tyrant then it did to him. The dragon cursed in a tongue not heard by Tatsumi and seemed to disappear into thin air, becoming transparent in a matter of seconds.

"Incursio's ability..." He breathed

Tatsumi found it hard to believe that a beast the size of a house silently disappeared without a trace, but the courtyard was now empty, wasn't it ?. He reached into the rubble and pulled free a rusted iron bar from one of the window frames, tossed it upward and caught it, testing it's weight. It certainly was not Bulat's spear but it would serve his purpose if push came to shove. He moved slowly and silently, turning his body every few steps, scanning his surroundings for what lurked invisibly after him. He followed the thin trail of blood on the cobblestones, each drop of blood bigger than the last as the beast bleed heavily from its empty eyes socket and teeth. He held the iron rod outward, ready to skewer anything that moves. The trail stopped at the edge of the courtyard, leading out of the gate and down a long hill into a field below. The field that had once been submerged by the sea was barren, but he could see small saplings take root and grow.

'Tyrant had said my world was filled with bloodshed and death ... Does he see what it has become now ? Am I the only one able to see this ...' Tatsumi thought

IT had occurred to him that during his battle with Tyrant, not only was he battling Incursio, but he was also battling his inner conflicts. The field was foggy, limiting his field of view to only 5 meters in front of him. Its was in this fog that he heard Tyrant sneer and laugh, hatred easily distinguishable in both. The dragon was circling him now, he knew it.

"Esdese ... Give me strength ..." He prayed

**"PRAYING TO YOUR WOMEN ARE YOU ? HOW TOUCHING" **Tyrant teased. Tatsumi noticed how Tyrant had called her 'Woman' and not 'Ice Bitch' or 'Whore'

"She is important to me. And because you are my Teigu, she is important to you also!" Tatsumi said chilling

There was a long pause, then Tyrant replied cooly **"If you survive our little match"**

It was unmistakable, what had once been killer intent had now turned into fierce rivalry, almost competitive. Incursio, much like this world, was changing rapidly with each inch of control he gained. Tatsumi Realized that the creature known as Tyrant died long ago, the creature he fought now was only a guardian or spirit of the Teigu is later became. If Tatsumi was gaining control over Incursio, it meant he was also, bit by bit, gaining control over Tyrant. He had to push further, he could sense the shake and rumble of explosions, outside of the operating room, it was urgent and he needed out.

'I'll have to anger him into moving' Tatsumi planned "I wish I had earned Sheele's sword ... it was always far superior to Incursio" Tatsumi sighed

He felt a rippled of movement behind him, the beast had stop circling **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ?" **The rage in its voice was unmistakable

"Sheele, her Teigu is a greater weapon than you will ever be ... you're nothing but cowards armor"

**"I AM SO MUCH MORE THAN ARMOR, YOU WHELP!" **A new voice boomed

"Hello Incursio, so you decide to reveal yourself eh ?" Tatsumi said, a wider grin spreading across his face.

**"I AM TYRANT. I AM INCURSIO, I AM DOOM!" **The Teigu roared, bursting from the fog and its invisibility.

"Gotcha" Tatsumi whispered humorously

He turned and hurled the iron bar, it shot through the air like an arrow, flying towards its target with straight silent accuracy. The bar hit right on target, entering the open socket of the salivating, screaming beast and exiting out the back of its head. The beast flailed about on the ground, but Tatsumi knew it was only nerves and spinal fluid that controlled this beast now. He limped forward, the broken ribs seemed to be healing, as if they were never broken. Tatsumi collapsed onto the beasts side, panting heavily and grinning at the kill he had made. Then the sky had filled with a calmer voice, but a sharp edge still remained

The voice was calm and obedient **"I'll serve you, but I won't hesitate to take control if you put us in danger"** Incursio hummed

"fine, you and I will work together. But don't think I won't destroy you if you endanger Esdese" Tatsumi mused

**"Yes...Tatsumi"**

Tatsumi cupped his hand and yelled to the sky "YO, Dorothea. Get me out of here would ya ?"

No response came.

"Dorothea ?" He called aloud, growing

None at all.

* * *

><p>Lubbock Slipped in past the charging, shouting guards. Few of which had clothes on, all the off duty schmucks met a fiery death. All he needed to do was throw on some old guard uniform and look as equally terrified as those around him and he blended in perfectly. He had slipped by defenses with complete ease, leaving Susanoo to continue an assault on the Jaegers, whilst Lubbock conducted a thorough search of the mansion's lower sectors, despite Najenda's clear orders to stay put. Lubbock wanted to end Tatsumi before the others, he did not want them to suffer in doing so. He followed multiple corridors and down various flights of stairs until he reached a steel bulkhead door with a medical sign bolted to its frame, the infirmary.<p>

He took a deep breath and spoke up "We are evacuating! The mansion is unstable!"

"I'm busy with a patient!" Said Dorothea

Lubbock knocked harder "Miss, I really recommend that you get out of there before the whole mansion comes down on us"

"Ugh hang on, lemme get the door!" She groaned

"Thank you" Lubbock replied in kind.

Instead of a kind face coming to the door, a scalpel thrust through the door and barely missed Lubbock "NICE TRY, NIGHT RAID!"

Lubbock sneered and push through the door, forcing all his weight forward and rolled under her swiping scalpel. She stabbed wildly at him as he ducked and rolled across the floor, her attacks were random and unskilled, it was obvious she was not a fighter. Lubbock lashed his threads about a table leg and pulled him across the floor like a trolley, hitting the wall and jumping upwards onto the table, his threads dashing outwards to wrap the giggling doctor. The threads missed her but latched onto her hand, biting into her skin. she sneered

"I'll kill you!" She hissed

Lubbock looked over the room and his eyes widened, Tatsumi was belted down to the table, IV lines and monitors surrounded him, the steady beep of his heart rate the only sound in the room now.

"L...Let me go!" She groaned, the thin twine cutting into her delicate hands.

"One move and I'll tear the hand off! Now what were you doing to Tatsumi ?"

"I don't have to answer you!"

He tightened his grip, thin red lines crossing her wrists "I won't ask again, what were you doing to him?"

Her composure broke "T...Teigu Stabilization ... After he killed that Chelsea chick, his Teigu rejected him..."

Those were the words he least wanted to hear "So it's true ... he did kill her then ?" Moving his glance to the unconscious enemy atop the gurney.

She grinned viciously "Does that make you feel raw ? Hmmm ? The way he plowed his sword through her chest like slaughter meat"

Like a whip crack of lightning, her right shoulder tore open "Don't get comfortable with me, bitch. Now tell me, what condition is he in ?"

She wiped an agonized tear from her eye "H...His vitals had stabilized not long ago, I'm supposed to wake him when the procedure is a success"

"Was it a success ?" Lubbock asked, now curious as to what the procedure would accomplish.

She nodded "Not long ago his connection to his Teigu grew stronger and more steady. He has reestablished control over it ... All I needed to do was ive him the medication needed to awake him from the anesthetic. I doubt that's going to happen now ... isn't it ?"

Lubbock nodded "He will be lucky enough to die in his sleep, you won't be"

* * *

><p>Tatsumi sat on a nearby tree stump, calling out to Dorothea through the mental link connected to a Teigu she had rigged up, no response. Tatsumi was beginning to get worried, there were explosions and fighting going on outside of this realm, in the world where his body lay, unprotected and vulnerable. He feared that the Scientist had been overwhelmed or killed and he was trapped in this world until the anesthetic wore off and he woke from this simulation. Was she dead ? he could not feel any pain or shock, so he guessed his body was in no harm...yet.<p>

"I need to get out of here .. or we are both toast" Tatsumi grumbled, kicking a simulated pebble aside.

**"I can sense a multitude of Teigu, something is certainly going on outside this" **Incursio said

"You can sense other Teigu ?" Tatsumi asked

**"We all share a bond, created by the old Emperor. You could say we are siblings ..."**

"Can you get us out of this ?"

**"Tyrant, the creature I was made from, has a very adaptive nature ... We are connected together through neural pathways. I could activate myself and transform with you. We should be able to adapt to the anesthetic and wake up ... maybe" **

"Maybe ? You don't know if it will work ?"

**"Maybe ..." **Incursio sighed

"Do it, we have little choice. We are both in danger right now ... if there truly is a fight going on"

**"What about your woman, the one with the blue hair. Won't she protect us ?"**

"I fear she is preoccupied ..." Tatsumi generally feared for her, and himself.

* * *

><p>Lubbock moved closer, Fear filled her eyes with each step he progressed. She saw no other way to escape but sacrifice a small part of herself. She was an alchemist, her wounds would heal if she applied the right combination of minerals and medicines. She took a deep breath and leaped into action.<p>

she sneered and yelled "I WON'T BE TAKEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

She darted away, tearing her own hand off with the razor accuracy of Lubbocks threads. She screamed in agony as the cords cut through her tissue, muscles and bones. But despite the pain, she continued to move, tipping bookshelves behind her and diving through the door as blood trailed behind her. Lubbock thought to pursue her but decided not to, his mission was here with the traitor Tatsumi. He turned to his next target and froze, Tatsumi was now fully clad in armor, unlike any armor he seen Tatsumi wield before.

"What in the name of..." Lubbock gasped

Tatsumi's Incursio had changed, no doubt a result of the new stabilization between owner and Teigu that the operation had succeeded in cultivating. He looked more like a beast than armored knight. His helmet was the snarling maw of a dragon, no doubt Tyrant was heavily influenced in the design, as if the dragon had taken his body whole. Tatsumi's face could be seen between the toothy jaws of the helmet, still sleeping or unconscious, but was he unaware of Lubbock's presence ? The armor was covered in steel scales and iron thorns that ran down his back, legs, things and arms, he feet seeming to end in sharp clawed feet that looked like they could launch you to the moon in one hop. This new evolution of Tatsumi's Teigu frightened Lubbock

'To think we were going to fight that... were' he repeated to himself, Tatsumi would not wake in time to test his new abilities.

He flipped his hand out and wrapped a thick coil about Tatsumi's neck, he would hang his old friend from the rafters. But instead the thread snapped as if it were ordinary thread and not a murderous weapon devised by an old emperor king. Lubbock sighed, he expected as much, the armor was stronger than steel, but that was not his strongest thread, not by far. He moved closer to Tatsumi, drawing a woven knife from his belt, he would aim it directly in the gap in Tatsumi's helmet, the only weak spot in view. A moment of regret and sadness filled him, why did Tatsumi have to kill her, there could have been another way, now there was no going back for anyone.

"Goodbye...old friend" He plunged the blade down.

* * *

><p>Akame and Kurome dashed at one another, their skills evenly matched, their blades whistling in the air like a high pitch battle cry when their steel met, slash after slash. Akame was silent and swift, whereas Kurome was giggling and wild as they parried blows. The older sister swept her foot under the younger, tripping Kurome over and thrusting her blade downward, Kurome grinned as the undead hand of a slain warrior grabbed the blade mid decent and held it inches away from their mistresses face. Akame leaped back as the undead warrior lunged out at her, then dropped into two pieces as Akame finished<p>

"Your fodder won't be enough to stop me, Kurome" Akame said coldly

"I have many more Onee-Chan!" Kurome teased

They charged into one another again, their steel grinding against each other, sounding like chattering teeth as they forced all their strength into this deadlock. Akame noticed Najenda and Mine across the courtyard, crossing blades, shootings fists and exploding pumpkin blasts with the frozen foe, General Esdese. Najenda looked worn out and Mine's Teigu was close to overheating. Leone was gripped in a fierce battle with the reanimation of Wave, her regenerative healing and his undead mindless obedience were a close match, it seemed wave had retained much of his old strength and agility.

'Where is Lubbock and Suu ?' Akame wondered, they were both due to join the fight soon.

As if summoned by the very thought, the mansion walls crumbled outward and blew apart. The limp body of their green haired friend flew out the rubble and lifelessly descended to the earth, battered and bloody, Akame looked at the armor clad figure that leaped from the collapsed wing of the headquarters. Clad in a dark steel armor with a snarling dragon head helmet, the new comer reached for its sword and swiped it outward, a thin trail of blood flying from its razor edge. Akame saw his bright green eyes and brown hair through the snarling maw of the helmet and froze, all she could hear now was the whirling fire and Najenda's scream.

"LUBBOCK !" She shrieked

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**A little shorter than usual, my apologies but I did it for pacing reasons XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think ?**

**Review!**

**Thanks a lot guys!**

**~Phillip**


	11. Chapter 11: Kill The Contempt!

**Chapter 11: Kill The Contempt!**

Lubbock plunged the blade down, teeth clenched and eyes fierce. With the point of this blade he would end the suffering and treachery that had plagued Night Raid since Tatami's betrayal. Lubbock recalled multiple occasions of great laughter and joy, practice runs in the ring or after mission feasts with his friends, a time where Chelsea and Tatsumi were still among them, he would hold on to these memories, especially after his enemy was buried and redeemed in death. The blade slipped through the slit of Tatsumi's helmet and came to a halt at the back of his throat. Lubbock let go of the blade and sighed, wiping at his eyes. The job was done, Tatsumi assassinated in his sleep, Lubbock could not have provided a more peaceful death for an old friend.

It was then that Tatsumi sat up and, with yellow blazing eyes, clenched his teeth and spat the blade out onto the floor. In his panic and ignorance, he had mistaken the blade stopping for the deadly end, he cursed his ignorance. The blade was bloody but not fatally so. Tatsumi, or whatever was controlling him now, grinned widely and kicked the blade across the room. The armored Teigu drove its clenched fist into his stomach, doubling him over, he tasted blood.

**"Lubba, how great it is to see you!"** Tatsumi echoed from somewhere within his armor, or perhaps it was from within his soul, it sounded hollow and distant.

He spat out a mouth full of blood and sneered "What are you ...What happened to you ?"

Tatsumi cocked his head, then threw it back in heretical laughter **"I AM SOOO MUCH MORE! ... Incursio and I made a little pact"**

His green eyes met his yellow eyes, how supernaturally they glistened "Your eyes tell me all I need to know ... You're far gone" He sighed, drawing his threads.

Tatsumi only seemed to laugh louder now "**What are you going to do Lubba ? Knit me a sweater ? I don't want to hurt you ...But I will"**

"Night Raid is on orders here to kill you, but we don't need orders anymore ... you crossed the line"

**"Cross me, and I'll cross your throats"**

"Enough talk, be silent!" Lubbock retorted, lunging towards Tatsumi, his razor wires whip lashing outward, slashing small grooves in the wood floor.

Tatsumi sneered and charged in, ignoring the lashing whips and heading straight for Lubbock. This caught him by surprize, it was suicidal to charge at threads that would cut steel, but Incursio was not mere steel. Lubbock crossed his arms, bringing the threads back and entangling Tatsumi in a snare. Lubbock stomped his heel, a thin blade protruding from the toe. With his hands holding Tatsumi at bay, He lunged in and kicked, stabbing through a gap in Tatsumi's leg. Tatsumi grunted and roared, the threads snapping of as he tensed his arms. Lubbock dove backwards, Losing the shoe blade as Tatsumi slammed his fist down, breaking a few of Lubbock's toes in the process, Lubbock grunted at the pain, but pushed away from the armored beast violently.

Lubbock reached behind his coat and thumbed the release on the back of his Teigu, retracting a cord that was slung about the rafters, he was lifted off the ground and to the steel rafters above where he perched and popped a toe back into place with a hiss. Tatsumi did not know when he had wired the room up, but he knew Lubbock always had fallback plans and traps, his bastard of a friend was always so damned organized, but of course Lubbock was no longer his friend now. Something felt different now, he found anger and a will to fight Night Raid that he thought he could never muster if push came to shove, but here he was threatening to slit their throats. The more Tatsumi thought about this sudden rise of hatred, the more he thought of his conflict with Incursio. Had Incursio changed him like he had changed Incursio ? Was his Teigu now fueling him with dark desires? where was Dorothea ? He shook off the questions that buzzed in his mind like a plague of locusts. He knew now, his path was decided. He focused on his enemy, cold steel filled his veins and his heart steadied.

The venomous grin crossed his face again, he felt good **"Mind if I join you UP THERE !"** He roared

Launching himself at Lubbock with all the power Incursio could muster, he collided with Lubbock and rocketed the both of them through the roof to the next level. Tatsumi's hard shell absorbed most of the damage, but jagged splinters cut at the two of them, tearing Lubbock's coat and cutting down his sides in shallow oozing grooves. They crashed through book shelves and furniture. Lubbock hit the wall hard and curled over, Tatsumi collided with the old hearth, cracking the stone like an egg-shell. He clutched his helmet and groaned as the reverberation of the collision sent loud warbles through his head. They writhed on the ground, dealing with their own aches and pains at their own pace. Tatsumi rose, reaching over his shoulder and drawing Incursio's blade, limping towards the curled body.

**"I'm afraid out little battle has come to an end, I'm sorry you never got to be with Najenda"**

Lubbock, whom Tatsumi thought to be near unconscious, laughed dryly "Oh but I did, and her breasts were GODLIKE!"

"W...Wait ... What?" Tatsumi babbled, Incursio's influence leaving his voice, stripping him down to the shy man he had once been.

But in the moment Tatsumi took to take in his old friends lack of virginity, Lubbock had already made his move. He had faked a great majority of his agony and in doing so he bought himself enough time to grapple on to the large steel Chandelier that hung over the room. With a rough tug, the threads sliced trough thr thin copper chain. Tatsumi had half a second to chuckle nervously, until the whole rig came crashing down, dragging him to the basement below, with another vicious tug he tore the sword from Tatsumi's grasp.

Lubbock Sighed "Target Disabled and Disarmed ...What a pain. I don't know If I'll be able to finish him. I need to get outside"

The sound of bending metal and cracking stone boomed from below him, Lubbock limped to the edge and peered down the hole. The Chandelier was torn apart as if something had broke its way out, but Tatsumi was nowhere to be seen. Lubbock slammed his other heel and freed the knife from his boot, moving it from hand to hand, waiting for Tatsumi to climb out of the hole and fight Lubbock once more. Instead, the ghostly hand of Incursio reappeared around his throat, squeezing tight and moving him to face the snarling helmet of its user.

**"You want to go outside ? Let me show you the way!"**He roared

Throwing Lubbock through the ceiling and flames of the burning manor, into the dark sky above.

* * *

><p>The mansion walls crumbled outward and blew apart. The limp body of their green haired friend flew out the rubble and lifelessly descended to the earth, battered and bloody, Akame looked at the armor clad figure that leaped from the collapsed wing of the headquarters. Clad in a dark steel armor with a snarling dragon head helmet, the new comer reached for its sword and swiped it outward, a thin trail of blood flying from its razor edge. Akame saw his bright green eyes and brown hair through the snarling maw of the helmet and froze, all she could hear now was the whirling fire and Najenda's scream.<p>

"LUBBOCK !" She shrieked

Fast motion darted past Najenda, pushing her aside and leaping off a shattered column into the sky. Susanoo surged through the air with In-human speed and agility, he was a Teigu after all. Darting through the sky he snatched Lubbock inches from the ground, pressing him close to his chest and letting his back absorb the impact of the fall. He heard Najenda call after him, but Susanoo payed no attention to their urgency. He rolled out from under Lubbock, rolling him on his side, checking his pulse and sighing in relief as the steady pulse throbbed, faint but still steady. He had lost consciousness upon exiting the mansion in such a violent way. For reasons yet unknown to Susanoo, Lubbock's wounds weren't warm or hot but were cold and pale. As if he had been run through with jagged piece of ice. Looking into some of the wounds he saw the moisture of water, from melted snow ? He hardly had the time to inspect. Najenda called out to the again.

"He's alive ...Barely. Buy me some time boss, I need to treat his wounds"

A hand grasped the neck of Susanoo's shirt, the unbelievable strength that Lubbock still possessed shocked him "N...No ...P..Protect Najenda. I'm fine"

He knuckled his chest, a metallic clang thumped in his chest, Susanoo then realized "You wrapped your body in threads to absorb the damage"

He laughed through bloody teeth "Don't get me wrong, the threads are keeping my ribs in place ... it hurts when I breathe"

"Rest here, I will deal with Tatsumi" He said, rising to meet Tatsumi's glare across the courtyard.

Teigu did not have or understand all the emotions humans did. But anger was one of the few that he could feel.

* * *

><p>Akame stared widely at Tatsumi, his armor now changed into something sinister, his eyes a glowing bright yellow. By the expression on Kurome's face she could tell his transformation was new to them also. The armored man stepped down from the flaming ruins of the mansions west wing, striding to the courtyard where Susanoo stood by Lubbock. Drawing his sword he gestured to the defeated man<p>

"Step aside Susanoo, it seems my business with him is not quite finished"

"I will be your opponent, Tatsumi. And I will fight to kill if I have to"

"Then I'll kill you both ... I have no purpose with Night Raid anymore, I will change this Empire, not you"

Najenda lunged at him "YOU BASTARD!" She hissed

A small explosion hit the ground in front of Najenda. As the smoke cleared Najenda saw a large icicle buried in the ground and already beginning to melt. She turned her gaze to the mansions rooftop, where Esdese stood.

"Your fight is with me, my old subordinate" Esdese hissed

"General Esdese" she hissed back

Esdese looked to Tatsumi and caught the kiss he sent her way, storing it in her pocket with a blush. The power that was radiating off Tatsumi was old, violent and incredibly potent like old liquor. She was almost getting drunk off the lust she now felt for him, was it the transfusion performed on Tatsumi during his operation ? She thought it likely, did he even know what was now in his veins ? That they both had 'O' Type blood, she guessed Dorothea would be best to explain the circumstances and procedures that he had undergone. What was standing in the courtyard was not a standard Incursio ability, but a hybrid, perhaps the first in the history of Teigu users. She bit her lip, grinned viciously then dived upon Najenda.

* * *

><p>Susanoo, who had sensed Incursio in the blade used to kill Chelsea, was now finding it difficult to grasp what he was sensing. He could sense Incursio's great power emanating from Tatsumi and the Demons Extract's violence from within Esdese, but he could also feel the Demon Extract's influence within Tatsumi as well. Was it the two great aura's of powers fusing together ? Or was Tatsumi really something different now ? He felt murderous intent within Tatsumi that he had never seen before, almost unnatural. Susanoo equipped his staff and stepped towards Tatsumi, thumbing the button and activating the rotary blades that protruded from the weapon like buzz saws. He began to spin it, building up momentum until it snapped into motion.<p>

He swept in, lunging at Tatsumi with the blades extended and howling for blood. Tatsumi meet the strike with a parry from Incursio's sword, grid locking against the staff and coming to a halt. Susanoo tensed, adding more pressure, but Tatsumi was a step ahead of him, diving backwards and releasing the weight, this made Susanoo stumble forward which gave Tatsumi enough time to slice through Susanoo's guts. But the wound sealed up like wet clay, just as Tatsumi had expected. The wound morphed, expanded then sealed, this was the power of an organic Teigu.

'I'll need to find his dead spot, just like Koro I should think' Tatsumi planned.

Susanoo side stepped Tatsumi's next blow, this new armor had granted him faster speeds than ever before, but Susanoo was still a powerful self-aware Teigu with the ability to snap a warriors neck in an instant, their speeds were closely matched. The Teigu brought the staff down, Tatsumi raised his forearm to absorb the blow, the staff collided with him with enough force and intensity to send an electric jolt through his bones, but his armor remained unharmed. With his staff blocked, Tatsumi lunged inward, burying the blade into Susanoo's throat, burying it to the hilt in the Teigu's neck, he winced but did not register pain. Susanoo only kicked Tatsumi backwards, his kick sending the new member of the Jaegers across the courtyard to the brick wall.

Susanoo grabbed for the blade and stopped, he felt icy coolness slide down his through from the stab wound, Tatsumi's attacks were chilled like his mistress' abilities, more and more the pieces came together. Tatsumi removed himself from the wall, which upon impact had cracked open and greedily clung to him like a barnacle. Shaking the small debris from his pauldrons, he raised his arm and clenched his fist. His sword, now in Susanoo's hand, flew to its master, locking into his grip as he reached out for it.

"You are not just Incursio, are you ?" Susanoo asked

Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow **"I truly don't understand what you are talking about"**

Susanoo shrugged "I guess you will in time, but know this Tatsumi ... You aren't acting like this on your own accord. You puppet"

Tatsumi's eyes blazed with hatred **"I AM NO ONES PUPPET!"** He roared, pushing off the garden wall and at the blue haired warrior.

* * *

><p>Akame watched as Susanoo and Tatsumi fought, it was the maniacal giggle of Kurome and the slash of her blade which snapped her out of her worried daze. She deflected the swipe, shoulder budging her little sister back and moving in to pummel her head in with the hilt of her katana. Along the rooftop she spotted Mine and Seryuu fighting, firearms and rockets blazing the night sky. Below them was Leone and the reanimated Wave, whom had lost an arm but was still fighting competently. There were still other Jaegers not accounted for, Akame's guess was that Bols was still on his way and would be their reinforcements, and the one named Ran would be on the way to the fight or collecting precious files before they were consumed in the flames.<p>

"Pay attention to me Onee-chan! I feel left out when you don't try to kill me" She giggled viciously

Akame only stared back silently, she would never resort to the insanity her sister seemed to indulge in "Kurome, it ends tonight"

"I know it does, I've got a pretty place I can put your head ... That is if I decide not to let Yatsufusa devour your body!"

Akame surged forward, leaping off a fallen tree and flipping forward towards her, as she spun forward she used the forward momentum to drive her blade stronger and swift. Kurome raised her blade to meet the blow, but the power she blocked brought her to a knee. Akame pushed off Kurome's shoulders, then jumped back in, her katana arch diagonally, slashing her sisters shoulder open and taking a piece of muscle along with it. Kurome screamed and stuffed a hand full of snacks into her mouth, instant relief filled her as her eyes dilated and her insane grin took on utter menace.

"You've become reliant on those, you aren't yourself otherwise you would have realized ... it's over, little sister" Akame said, coldly.

"Y..You're full of shit ...I'm not finished with Y..." Her words choked off, a vomiting eruption of blood left her mouth, black seals covering her body.

"Like I said ...It's over. Your ignorance and thirst for violence left your mind clouded ... You forgot about the ability of my Teigu. Didn't you ?"

"M...Murasame" she whispered low, collapsing to the ground.

"It only takes one slice, one cut to kill" Akame said, sheathing the blade

"A..Akame... I..I love you big sister...This was f...fun" Kurome wept

Akame nodded, tears would not come now, perhaps later "Yeah ... I love you too, Kurome"

She rolled her fingers over her little sisters eyes. Then kicked the blade from her hand, sending the reanimated Wave either to an eternal prison or the afterlife that awaited the both of them. Tears would come later, she continued to tell herself, unbelieving their words.

* * *

><p><strong>"KUROME!"<strong> Tatsumi roared, parrying another strike, his anger rising to higher levels.

"Your fight is with me! Don't disrespect me with your ignorance!" Susanoo replied, angrily.

Susanoo swung the blade sideways, the saw blades growling as they spun with vicious rotation. Tatsumi dropped on his knees, the blades shearing through the armor on his back, thinly slicing his back in three line. He grimaced and tucked into a roll, moving his blade to intersect a blow from above. The shock sent his elbow crashing to the concrete, he felt his whole skeletal frame jolt and quake as the immense blow rocked the sword from his hand. He Tackled Susanoo over, using the armored gauntlets to beat the Teigu down viciously. Susanoo tucked his legs in and pressed them to Tatsumi's chest, then violently pushing him away with one powerful kick. Tatsumi hit the concrete with a thump, but he was instantly diving for his sword before Susanoo had time to stand back up

"Your comrade died because of their careless rage, Bulat taught you better than this!" Susanoo said, eyes down cast.

Tatsumi let out a battle cry, the brutality of his attacks increasing ten-fold at the sight of his fallen comrade. Now he fought with sword, fist and head, ravaging his opponent, who in turn rejuvenated his body and shrugged off all damage dealt to him. One of Tatsumi's strike tore the clothes from Susanoo's chest, that's when Tatsumi realized the steel plate on his chest was not only on his armor, but buried in his skin also. The core, Tatsumi had found the spot he was looking for. Now he struck out, his slashes and lunges aiming dead center to Susanoo's core, the Teigu must have realized this, it now parried and stopped attacking, devoting all it's power into defense and reflection of attacks. Susanoo saw his master, Najenda was an incredible warrior and a strong leader, but Esdese was clearly inhuman in battle, he knew his mistress could not hold out for long. Two Jaegers would be on their way, and Esdese and Tatsumi already had their hands full

'We can't escape ... they would chase us down. Tatsumi knows where our base is also ...' Susanoo thought.

Tatsumi dived in with another lunge, Leone dived in to intercept, her fight with Wave now finished since Kurome was defeated.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, TATSUMI !" Leone screamed, kicking his sword aside and driving a paw into his gut.

**"STAY OUT OF THIS BIG SIS-...LEONE!" **Tatsumi found with regret that blunted his rage, some habits still remained.

Susanoo came to a conclusion 'we will all be killed ... this mission had failed. I must act now' Susanoo thought to himself.

He called out to Najenda "Boss, permission to use the Magatama Manifestation!"

Najenda's eyes widened "Would you use one of the three ? Are we truly in trouble"

"Leone, Akame, please grab Lubbock, Boss and Mine. You need to get out of here, I'll hold them off as best as I can"

Najenda shook her head violently "We aren't leaving you! We won't leave a comrade behind!" She shouted

Susanoo smiled "To think you consider me a comrade, and not a weapon. It makes me happy to have served under you, boss" He said warmly, despite the coolness of his core

"Is this what you want ... Suu" Leone whispered

"I want my friends to live. That is my wish" He said with a smile.

Leone nodded, kissed his cheek and left his side, hoping she would see him again, but failing to believe her deepest wishes.

* * *

><p>Najenda was battered and bruised, a few of her ribs broken, her lip split and trailing blood down his face, Esdese had also reopened the wound in her empty eye socket. Najenda had hoped for an even fight, maybe Esdese would make a mistake in her blood frenzy, but this was all wishful thinking, now Najenda knelt in her own blood, her prosthetic arm battered and dented, and yet she would keep fighting. Esdese stomped down next to her, ready to kick Najenda's jaw off her head, Najenda blocked the kick ceasing Esdese's foot in a steel grip and twisting the blue haired menace . Esdese used the corkscrew motion to dart herself backward, landing acrobatically on all fours with a devilish grin on display.<p>

"It's been fun to spar with you Najenda, but I'm afraid I grow tired of these games" Esdese sported

Najenda spat blood and grinned through red teeth "This is not over, not until the Empire is gone and you are dead"

Esdese folded her arms and rolled her eyes "You won't live to see either, but the Empire might fall ... If I grow tired of it"

"You won't live long enough to grow tired!" Mine screamed, her Pumpkin blast darting from a nearby rooftop

Esdese slammed her foot down, a large glacier mirror rose from the ground. The Pumpkin beam collided with the frozen shield and reflected off into the sky, not mere ice it seemed. But when the steam cleared and the glacier crumbled, Najenda was in the arms of Leone and retreating from the courtyard. Najenda's booming voice filled the ruined estate

"SUSANOO, TRUMP CARD ACTIVATE! MAGATAMA MANIFESTATION!"

"Yes, Boss ..." He whispered

Then flames consumed all.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next Chapter is the last for this fic, then I will continue this story in a sequel fic that might come next year or the end of this year. I am considering writing a mini League of Legends Fic so that wont take tooo long :)**

**I thank you all for your patience :)**

**It means a lot!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**~Phillip**


	12. Chapter 12: Kill The New Beginning!

**Chapter 12: Kill The New Beginning!**

"Magatama Manifestation!" the Teigu roared, his body engulfed in white spiraling flames that towered to the skies.

**"Susanoo's trump card ..."** Tatsumi whispered

Susanoo's began to change, his body increasing in size, his blue hair turning into a frosty white, the clothes tearing from his upper body. His horns grew longer and turned a charcoal black, a large dark ring floating behind him like the face of a clock. Esdese leaped forward ready to pin Najenda and Leone together with one thrust, Susanoo disappeared from where he floated and appeared before Esdese, his hand snapping her sword in one quick fluid moment

"I won't let you past, your fight is with me now" Susanoo said coldly, his voice echoing in the night's ruptured serenity.

**"We will cut you down, you leave me no choice, Suu" **Tatsumi said, it would be a shame to destroy a Teigu

Susanoo shrugged "You already chose the moment you killed Chelsea, murder is your nature now!"

Esdese displayed a wolfish grin "Perhaps so, I won't hate him for it"

Susanoo drew his weapon, it was no longer a staff but an extremely long blade "Then you murderers will be together, in death"

Susanoo vanished like lightning, appearing behind Tatsumi, barely giving him enough time to block the attack. Static energy crackled and hissed as their blades met, their grinding fury filling the air with the smell of ozone and deadly intent. Susanoo was extremely fast in this new mode, but Tatsumi was now inside an evolved Incursio. Leone grasped Najenda in one arm and Lubbock in the other, leaping over the wall and out of view. Esdese snarled and point to Seryu and Koro

"HUNT THEM DOWN!" She shouted viciously

Seryu saluted and chased after the escapees "YES CAPTAIN, KORO! NUMBER 5!" They disappeared over the wall after the fleeing Night Raid members.

Susanoo stepped between the wall and the new couple, his stare cold and determined. Esdese reached to Tatsumi's gauntlet, caressing the armour with her soft touch. He glanced at her, returning the affection with a smile, then turning back to Susanoo as coldly as the glaciers she produced, locking them in an arena of ice. Esdese and Tatsumi divided, walking either side of Susanoo, circling him with blades that scraped the chilled concrete. Susanoo stood, awaiting the first attack, body still and eyes studying. Then they were in motion.

Tatsumi charged first, roaring as he picked up speed. His dragon helm snarling as if to bite the muscle out of the Teigu's neck. Esdese charged milliseconds after, the two of them closing distance between Susanoo. The Teigu leaned in and bolted, connected elbow to Tatsumi's stomach, ceasing his movement, using the motion to bounce off the man and towards Esdese, blade aiming for flesh. She met the charge with her own, cutting his movement and halting his advance while Tatsumi regained composure. Tatsumi stuck his blade downward, the massive mirror at Susanoo's back moved to deflect, his sword bouncing off the odd stone ring and shocking his hand. Esdese pushed with intensity, the sudden influx of power launching the Teigu into the air, Tatsumi ceased the his leg and swung him around like a baseball bat, smashing his head on into the frozen wall.

His skull cracked open and his skin tore open like wet paper. But in seconds he was back to normal and huffing for oxygen that provided little use to his organic engineered body. He stood back up, his face morphing and repairing as if the attack has never occurred. Esdese grinned ruthlessly, she enjoyed this, an enemy that may never die, and the promise of eternal fighting excited her. Tatsumi caught glimpse of her delight and rolled his eyes, smiling shyly to himself. He removed his helmet, Incursio limited his view and he needed every advantage he could get. He stepped to Esdese's side, leaning in to the tender skin of her neck.

**"Aim for the central core in his chest, it's the only way he will die"** He whispered

she rolled her eyes "What makes you think I want to end it so soon ?" She hissed

Tatsumi leaned closer, kissing from her ear to the demonic mark in between her breasts** "Because I want to have you all to myself"**

"Tatsu-" She gasped, her face blushing bright red. Her fingers clasping her heart as if it were outside her chest.

Between each word, he kissed more furiously **"As...Soon...As...Possible"** He murmured gently

She nodded, smiling "You'll pay for this, ruining my fun for your lustful greed" She jabbed his solar plexus and snickered as he doubled over.

**"W...What the hell"** He gagged

"He's mine, sit aside"

Esdese charged forward and leaped off of Tatsumi's shoulders, raising her sword to the skies, calling fourth a massive ball of solid ice, which hurled down towards Susanoo like a frozen comet.

"Hagel Sprung!" She called aloud, sending the ice spiraling below.

The immense weight would surely crush her opponent , she bared her teeth playfully, waiting to hear the squishing sound of flesh and the snap of bone. Susanoo smirked and drew his palm out forward, the massive mirror moving to his palm and filling with a bright pale light that made the air shimmer with intensity. Piercing shards of blue energy shot from the mirror, striking through the boulder and shattering it like glass. Debris landed all around them, not a single piece came in contact with the intended target. Despite her failure, this only made Esdese grin wider.

"Yes ... More more more! I'll deal you more pain!"

"Teigu don't feel pain" Susanoo said from behind her

Esdese rolled as the extended blade Susanoo held sliced through the pillars of ice, passing over her head by inches, the arena rained with ice shards. Esdese leaped upwards, landing on the long blade and tight roping across the blade to its owner. Her boots connected with his jaw, the heel stabbing into the Teigu's already healing cheek. Instead of pulling back he ceased her ankle, twisting her onto the ground face first. He raised the sword, which had now shrunk to normal size and plunged it downward. His arm detached and dropped to the floor, bringing the sword with it before is pierced Esdese's back. Tatsumi stood behind Susanoo, his blade already arcing to take off the Teigu's leg. The mirror pulsed and his blade met solid energy, rebounding his strike like a glass shield. Susanoo leaped back, Tatsumi crossing to Esdese's side, she was getting back up off the ground.

Esdese looked furious, but she smiled none the less "You'll pay for interfering in my fight, Tatsumi"

Tatsumi returned her glare angrily **"Don't give me that bullshit, you almost died! Don't tell me not to save you, EVER!"**

Esdese flinched, her anger blunted, replaced with cold regret "I..I'm sorry, Tatsumi. I should be thanking you for saving my life ... I just..."

He shook his head and held out his hand, his smile reassuring **"It's fine, Esdese. Just remember that we're together now, you don't need to fight alone"**

She took his hand and stood "You're right, let's finish this together ... My love"

* * *

><p>Mine cocked Pumpkin and aimed down the sights, blasting a beam through the treeline behind her. She sat on Leone's shoulder facing their rear, the blonde held her steady with one hand, the other carrying Lubbock, who hung loosely between her arm and hip. He had lost a lot of blood but his wounds were sealed up, now the head trauma and pain was the only thing keeping him unconscious. Akame strode next to her, Najenda's arm thrown over her shoulder as they limped through the forest outside the city. Najenda had recovered a great deal, but a bone in her legs still screamed agony every time she put weight on it.<p>

"Hold me steady!" Mine blurted out through clenched teeth. Firing another volley of energy at the charging enemies to their rear.

They were being pursued heavily, Seryuu had reunited with Bols and Ran and a hand full of Imperial soldiers, who chased after them with sword, arrow and rifle. A erupting burst of rockets spiraled towards them, Mine ceased Leone's head and yanked it to the left, moving over suddenly, the missiles flying past them and exploding against a nearby rock formation. Leone did not slow, only charged through the flames, Akame following close behind with Najenda.

"Yank my head again and I'll throw you over the cliff" Leone hissed, more Feline than expected.

Mine rolled her eyes "Just keep runnin blondey!"

"We have to lose them, they're gaining on us ya know!" Leone blurted out

Mine nodded "I'm working on it ..."

A hail of daggers peppered the ground around and in front of them. At closer inspection, Akame realized they were feathers instead of blades, but were likely sharper. Akame turned her red glare to the skies, not far behind them Ran was swooping in, more feathers firing from his Teigu, Mastema. She turned her blade, slicing the volley of feathers from the sky before they made contact, Mine followed up with a beam from Pumpkin, Ran ducked and barrel rolled out of the blast's directory, but he slowed and hung back more, knowing full well his position was a greater deal dangerous than originally thought.

The Imperial soldiers could be seen behind them now, jumping in and out of the brush and taking pot shots at the fleeing Assassins, Leone did not worry about their marksmanship, but the closer they came, the more of a worry it would become, Seryu and Koro were also a worry, their weapons were far more devastating.

"Susanoo ..." Najenda wheezed between ragged breaths

Akame clapped her shoulder "He sacrificed himself for our escape ... He was an admirable comrade, boss"

"I should have stayed with him ..."

Akame gestured to the limp green haired man "You have other things precious to you ... we all do, Suu knew that"

Najenda nodded, she still had a man in her life.

The forest up ahead was clearing, the tree's growing more and more sparse and thin, this was bad news, the forest now offered lesser and lesser cover for them to escape, the ranged attacks of their pursuers would catch up to them in due time. They entered a clearing and bolted it, moving as fast as they possibly could before the Jaegers were out of the treeline and into a line of sight and fire. The ground sloped upwards and gave way a few meters later, the valley below them rocky and desolate. They had hit the edge of the cliff, a dead end. Mine cursed under her breath and looked along the ridge

"Over there, It's a bridge! Beyond the bridge is the Revolutionary armies annexed territory, they would be idiots to follow us in!" Mine pointed

They ran along the ridge, the Imperials at the end of the treeline now lining up shots and firing, Bols and Seryu charging past them. Leone darted forward, dropping Mine to the ground and diving in front of Akame and Najenda, taking a bullet wound to the shoulder and lower abdomen, She growled in pain but urged them forward, the wounds in her body pushing out the steel slugs and closing up. She breathed heavily and ran alongside the others, arms extended like a shield, taking and pushing out bullets and tearing arrows out of her body as they reached the bridge.

"GO GO GO !" Leone yelled

The bridge shook and swayed over the deep valley, things were becoming unstable. Whilst crossing the bridge, several wires had split and dropped planks to the deep caves below, with each bullet and arrow that shot at the bridge, the more their luck wavered. Seryu reached the ridge line and pointed, her shoulders hoisting large missile batteries that held multiple pods of death.

"JUSTICE AGAINST THE EVIL DOERS!" She screamed, thumbing the activation switch

The air around Seryu filled with fire and metal as all missile pods left their launchers, spiralling and weaving around each other towards the assassins, also known as the evil doers. Mine whirled and primed Pumpkin, the intensity and great danger that rocketed closer to them gave Pumpkin a burst of godly power. She screamed and pulled the trigger, instead of a beam it was a volcano of power, surging through the air and vaporizing the missiles mid-air. She let the rest pass her, using Pumpkin to shoot out any attacks that came our way as they retreated off the bridge.

"CUT THE ROPE!" Mine shouted

Leone sliced through the support cables, grinning as the bridge twisted them tumbled down the cliff side, taking a dozen screaming soldiers with it. She heard large cannon fire beside her, not the energetic howl of Pumpkin, but something else. Leone saw figures in the bushes and trees next to them, great muzzle flashes as returning volley fire peppered the cliff banks across the impassable gorge. She smiled widely

"The Revolutionaries!" She cheered, as allied canon emplacements fired upon the fleeing Imperials.

Najenda sighed "They could not of come at a better time ..."

One of the soldiers approached her "Miss Najenda, do you have wounded? We have medical staff on standby up ahead"

Najenda nodded and gestured to them all "We've all been through a lot. But tell me, how did you know we were in trouble?"

The soldier smirked "We have a camp up ahead ... We could see the explosions from miles away ... what the heck happened in the capital?"

Leone sighed "It's a long story ..."

* * *

><p>Seryu ducked in the crater, Bols and Ran joining her. Although she returned fire, the revolutionary scum were dug in too deep and the gorge was now impassable since the bridge fell. She had been so close to catching them, now she had failed to bring the evil to justice, and now the Revolutionary Army had covered their tracks. She pointed to Ran's wings.<p>

"Fly me over!" She shouted

Bols shook his head "We don't know how many of them there are, I won't allow you to put yourself in such risk"

Ran nodded "As much as I hate it, he's right. The moment I take flight we are open targets; Night Raid's sniper could pick us off if we act too carelessly"

Seryu slammed her hand in the dirt, Koro whimpered "Do you expect me to just give up ... I've failed Captain"

Bols patted her shoulder "We will all face punishment together, we tried our best ... Unfortunately they are too slippery"

"We injured a good many of them, captured one of them and repelled their assault, we didn't do entirely bad. We know their hideouts also, now all we need to do is bide our time and prepare for the next strike. We won this battle, Seryu" said Ran

Seryu turned her gaze "B...But Kurome...And Wave"

They all turned their gaze from her, maybe it had only been a stalemate. But next time it would be different, they had Tatsumi on their side now.

* * *

><p>They surged forward, blade and hands side by side. Susanoo repelled their strike with a spinning blow of his great sword, then moving the mirror to fire cascades of blue energy at them, they darted to either side of the Teigu, dodging the blue scorch marks that burned through the courtyard and slashed at Susanoo. He rose his blade to his left, blocking Esdese, and raised the stone disk to his right, blocking Tatsumi. The couple pressed on either side of their enemy. Pinning him between their force. Esdese slammed a heel down and sent a spear of ice rising from the ground in front of the him, shooting in to impale him. He kicked his foot forward to block the spear, letting it stab through his foot to stop it's lunge.<p>

Tatsumi sighed **"Sorry Susanoo ... It's over"**

Susanoo felt Esdese stiffen, not applying any more force but neither subtracting it. The real Esdese now appeared behind Susanoo, her blade piercing through his back and through his chest. With his arms and leg pinned he could not move out. The blade pierced through his chest and shattered the core within him. His body went limp, dropping to his knees and gaping at the ceiling. Then as suddenly as he transformed, he evaporated in a cloud of sparks and flames, his face smiling to Tatsumi as he past. When it was over all that remained were the shards to his core, the threat of him returning back to life were still possible, Najenda still had two charges left, but that must be avoided at all cost, the pieces would either be scattered or sealed away below the palace with other dangerous Teigu.

Tatsumi felt deep sadness at the passing of this Teigu, it was not an enemy, only a weapon ordered to attack, Susanoo could not help who became his master, he was not just a weapon, but also a comrade and in some cases, a friend. Esdese dropped her sword and went to Tatsumi's side, he was glancing down at the pieces, his emotions were clearly shown externally, because Esdese clutched his hand and pressed her face to his shoulder. He deactivated Incursio, thanking the Teigu and Tyrant for their hard work. Piece by piece the armor disassembled and vanished from his body, until he stood topless and scarred under the dead moonlight. Esdese gestured to the shards

"He was a strong opponent, I will remember him not as a weapon .. but as a warrior" Esdese noted

"Yes ... He would have liked that" Tatsumi said, his voice back to normal now that he was free of his armor.

"Hey, come here" She said, pulling his face to hers, their kissing embrace short but sweet.

With her hands caressing his, it was all the reassurance he needed. He looked across the courtyard where Kurome lay, Akame had slayed her while he fought with Susanoo. Tatsumi noted that Akame had folded her sisters arms and closed her eyes, laying her to rest as peacefully as one could, he did not know whether to feel anger or respect for the act, Akame was her sister after all and what ever feud there was between the two was their business. But still, he had witness the passing of a comrade, a new friend, it left knives in his heart. Esdese felt much the same but held it in better than any ice wall could, her despair would come out when she was alone, perhaps with Tatsumi, perhaps not.

She bit her lip and grinned "At least our side of the mansion is untouched ... We can still use it while repairs are made"

Tatsumi nodded "Let's find a blanket for Kurome ... There are things we should discuss inside, like what happened to me and what's going to happen next"

She nodded then shook her head "We must, but we should wait for the others to return, I saw many explosions and gunfire outside the city"

"Pumpkin ..." Tatsumi whispered, knowing all too well the devastation it could cause.

She grinned "I just remembered ..."

"Hmm ?" He wondered

She jabbed him right below the breast bone, between the ribs. He gagged and reeled over coughing "I told you I would pay you back for your insubordination"

"I...I was protecting y...you! You're my women!" Tatsumi croaked, his insides feeling like churned noodles

"I may be your woman..." She blushed heavily at that "But I'm your captain and my orders are absolute. You shall pay for this later on"

"Haven't I already !?" He panicked, wiping the spittle from his mouth

Her smiled greedily and sucked on an index finger "In bed ... It will be both reward and punishment!" She jested, but Tatsumi figured she was dead serious.

He both shook in fear and nose bleed blissfully "Oh no ... OH YES ... Oh..OH NO !"

* * *

><p>The Jaegers gathered in the charred meeting room, the large dark wood table still relatively intact. Kurome's body had been moved and was being prepared for burial. Ran, Bols, Seryu, Koro and Tatsumi stood at attention as Esdese listened to their personal accounts and source together all the events that took place. Seryu bowed her head and recalled the failed attempt to capture the fleeing Night Raid Assassins. To her surprise, Esdese did not scold them or proclaim punishment; instead she nodded knowingly and patted the girls head<p>

"It was beyond us, you chased them out and avoided casualties ..." Esdese said

"We lost Imperial troops ... close to a dozen" Seryu replied

"They were weak ... Many of them fled their posts, evil cowardice, no ?" Esdese stated

Seryu seemed to find comfort in this "Y..Yes! To abandon you post is treachery, and treachery is evil. I see !"

Koro gave a curt bark as if to say 'that's right!'

Ran gestured to Tatsumi "Was that new Incursio form a result of the operation ? Where is Dorothea"

"I'M RIGHT HERE ASSHOLE ..." The little girl yelled from within the doorway, her severed arm now replaced by a small prosthetic, her skin was still pale however.

"Dorothea ..." Esdese mused

"YOU SAID IT WOULD BE A SAFE PROCEDURE! NOT A NIGHT RAID ATTACK!" The little girl was furious

Esdese jabbed her finger to the girls forehead "We had no idea, you're still alive? Well done"

Dorothea sat down on the sofa across the room and sighed "The procedure, Incursio synchronization, was a success. Blood transfusion likewise a success"

Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow "Transfusion? I thought I was just in for the Sync with Incursio?" He asked curiously

"We mixed some of my blood into yours; both you and I are 'O' blood types. Compatible to say the least" Esdese mused

"Your blood? In me? Huh?!" Tatsumi said, recoiling from the idea.

Esdese gestured to the mark between her breasts "We mixed a tiny portion of Demons Extract into your bloodstream to form a Teigu hybrid, it could have killed you but it didn't ... instead it helped boost your power and it even effected your blood lust, making you a more violent fighter. You're stronger than ever before"

He looked scared for a brief moment "So ... You modified my body ... without my permission..."

Dorothea threw a soda can at his head "YOU'RE ALIVE AREN'T YOU? IDIOT!"

Tatsumi chuckled and nodded "I guess you're right, thank you Dorothea"

The girl blushed and kicked the table leg "D...Don't mention it" She pouted

Ran turned to Esdese "What now boss ? What is our next move?"

Esdese thought for a moment "I don't know-" She began

"We hunt down all the Night Raid hideouts in my knowledge, destroy them and ransack any information they have. I know of a few, but not all" Tatsumi interjected

Esdese cocked an eyebrow "So you will help us after all?"

Tatsumi nodded, walking to her side and taking her hand "I've killed a Night Raid member, almost killed another. There's no going back ... I'm with you until the end"

"T...Tatsumi" Esdese blushed "Uh...Well we will start drawing up plans tomorrow night. Get rest everyone ... we deserve it don't we"

The Jaegers turned and walked out of the conference room, now a member short and with more hatred in their hearts. Ran, felt the empires time was almost up, but he would not side with Night Raid, not after the mess they caused. Bols decided he would return to his family and rest, get up early and make them pancakes, it would make all of them feel better. Seryu would return to her apartment, feed Koro and continue to train, she needed to be stronger, she felt there was no room for error in a world filled with evil. Dorothea would return to her lab, tinkering with her new arm, forging new weapons and horrific experiments to pass the time until sleep consumed her. Tatsumi and Esdese would return to their room to ...uh

Dorothea whispered to Ran "They want a whole day so they can have sex, don't they?"

Ran blushed and laughed, scratching his head "Uh...I..I think it's too early for you to know such things" Ran said

Ever the teacher, even in the absence of his classroom, let alone his pupils.

* * *

><p>Lubbock opened his eyes, wincing as he sat up, his ribs would heal but it would be a long and grueling task. He felt wait on his stomach, thinking it was more bandages he felt for the extent of his wounds, his hand feeling soft skin and hair, a slight stir. He sat up further and wiped his eyes, Najenda slept at his bedside, her head resting on his stomach, breathing lightly, her hands curled in his. He smiled and stroked her cheek, grinning as her brow furrowed for a split second and her eyes opened, her purple eyes meeting his green. From what he could see she was also injured. She wore a black tank top and blue shorts, a damp towel hung around her shoulders, and unlit cigarette hung in her pursed lips. She fluttered her eyes, not yet realizing where she was or who was next to her. Dawning realization hit her like hot coals, she sat up and gasped<p>

"L...Lubbock! You're alright!" She half shouted

He shielded his eyes from the bright lamplight and nodded "So it seems ... My ribs feel like Shi-"

She cut him off, greedily pressing her breasts to his, her lips to his own. He wanted to yelp at the pressure on his ribs, but the pleasure and excitement that flowed through him from the bodily contact they shared, overruled any pain that came to him. She ran her fingers through his long hair, her lips parting and closing as he pecked her delicately. His hands trailed her back, crawling down her ribs and to the sides of her breasts, inspecting and caressing like ripe fruit. She pulled back, her face blushed and her breathing harsh and heavy, now only their eyes held intimacy, but it was enough to send painful and blissful throbs throughout their bodies.

"I ... I thought I had lost you, before Susanoo caught you" She said, face holding back bluer emotions.

"Where is he?" Lubbock asked

"H...He fell in battle. Sacrificed himself to ensure out escape, we barely made it out. If it weren't for the Revolutionary Army, we would be dead"

Lubbock cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away a forming tear "I'm sorry Najenda, he was a loyal friend ... I was always jealous of him to be honest haha"

"Jealous? Why?"

Lubbock sighed "I guess I felt he got more admiration from you than I did ... It's stupid right ?"

She nodded "Incredibly stupid, you idiot"

Lubbock stumbled for words "W..Well...I...I'm Sorr-"

She cut him off with another kiss, letting her tongue do all the reassuring needed "You are my man, and you have no reason to be jealous of anyone"

"I love you Najenda" He blurted out, now feeling tense regret at his fast and hasty confession

She paused and stared, each second felt like a dagger, what if she said no. Then she smiled, and all became clear "Yes ... I love you too Lubbock"

He snickered "Really? Me of all people haha"

"Shut up" She said rolling her eyes

He glanced at the bed and grinned "I can't help but notice ... This bed is a double" He said with a sly wink

She smirked "Well of course, I asked them for a double after all" Najenda said

She climbed onto the bed and slipped beneath the covers with him. Her lips pecking his neck, trailing down to his bare chest. They helped each other with their clothes and tossed them across the roof haphazardly. He pulled the sheets over the two of them, watching her climb up his waist to his chest, her bare breasts hanging below her determined stare. Lubbock grinned and grabbed her ass and hoisted her onto him. They both paused, they screamed in pain, throwing the sheet off and sitting on opposite sides to the bed.

Najenda sighed "I'm sorry Lubbock, I can't do this tonight ... My leg..."

"I don't think I can either ... MY ribs just cracked again...sorry"

She slid to his side and pulled the covers over the both of them, her head nuzzled next to his shoulder. She pulled the sheets up to her nose, trying to hide the embarrassment and longing she felt. Lubbock threw his arm over her and pulled her in, resting his cheek on her head.

"W..Well ... We can always just cuddle like this ? T..This is still fun" Najenda asked

"Y..Yeah...I don't mind...What good is sex anyway ? Ha ...Haha...ha" Lubbock replied

They both laughed awkwardly and fought back tears.

They really, really wanted to have sex.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi sat at the kitchen table. Finishing a platter of leftover noodles the Jaegers had left him, before he had gone into the operating room. In his pocket he held the small velvet box, wondering when and how he would open it. He also was planning an escape strategy for later tonight, he both worried and looked forward to the punishment  reward he would receive from Esdese, the punishment side scaring him more that anything on the earth. But when his hand brushed past the box, he smiled warmly, he would have it no other way. All the other Jaegers and servants had left the house for the night, rebuilding would commence tomorrow morning, it was just the two of them now, alone in this massive mansion.

"Tatsumi" She called to him, leaning in the doorway

He turned and marveled at her beauty "Woah ..."

Esdese tied her hair in a loose pony tail tied with a thin black bow. She wore a sweater with zig zag patterns from the shoulders to the sleeves, although baggy the sweater clung to her curvy figure, alluring to the eye. She wore black leggings and navy blue ankle socks, it was the first time he had seen her dress so casual. He found he liked it more when she dressed like this, her erotic nature could never be hidden, but she could almost pass as a normal woman, he could not help but laugh.

she smirked "Something funny ?"

He shook his head "No no no You just uh ... You look really nice!" He complimented

She pretended to curtsy and giggled "I'm starving, is there any left?"

He laughed distractedly "Uhmm ... I took all that was left. S...Sorry"

She smiled and took a seat opposite to him, cracking open a set of chopsticks "It can't be helped, let's share"

She plucked the neglected cherry tomato, an annoyance to Tatsumi, and pressed it to his lips "Say Ah"

"You know I don't like Tomato's" He said glumly

"If you don't eat the tomato, I'll twist your nipple again ... It will hurt" She said menacingly, the grin only adding to his terror.

"F...Fine, I'll eat it then" He pouted, swallowing the fruit without tasting it.

"Good boy" She beamed

They spent that small time, talking lightly and eating dinner. Laughing at small things, kissing in small intervals between bites. It was a brief moment of serenity that nothing could match. To sit down and eat a casual dinner dressed casual with your loved one was far from romance in the highest tower of an old castle, but it was perfect in its simplicity, especially after spending a good few hours fighting and killing. They finished the platter and walked to the sink, rinsing dishes and scrubbing plates, her feet rubbing against his affectionately.

She turned to him with a ruthless smirk, something feisty in her now awake "Take me to our room ... You're all mine for tonight"

He had been sipping water, which was now sprayed all over the sink "Y...Y...Yours!?" He babbled

She leaned in and licked his cheek "Did you really think I forgot about your punishment?" She sneered

"W..What about my reward?" He trembled

She giggled "I think I'll devote tonight to punishment, and tomorrow to reward. It's easier this way ..." She moaned seductively, it had nullified effects, he was scared shitless

"N...NO! I DON'T WANNA BE PUNISHED!" His refusal only seemed to excite her more

"You can fight all you like; you're coming with me, boy"

"NOOO!" He yelped, breaking for the door

She ceased him by the legs and hoisted him on her shoulder in the fireman carry. He writhed in her grip, despite his terror he laughed and grinned, he was toast. IT was then that the small black velvet box tumbled from his pockets and hit the bench, the collision prying open the lid slightly, enough to flash a gleam of silver and a sparkle of chiseled stone. They both stopped moving, staring at the box that sat slightly ajar. Esdese's eyes went wide.

"W...What's that..." She asked, curiosity only rivaled by shock.

Tatsumi began to panic "I...It was not supposed to happen like this ...Oh fuck!"

"T...Tatsumi..." She cooed, her voice raising in pitch.

He sighed then smiled warmly. Dropping from her loosened grip and standing by her side "Open it, Esdese"

She had suspicions on what it was, dreams on what it could be. She reached over to the small box, feeling the delicate velvet under her fingers, tickling her senses. She opened the box fully, a silver ring sat against a white pillow, a diamond stone cut in the shape of a small sword sat in the center of the pure silver band. She felt her icy heart skip a beat and grow warm, melting inside of her like candle wax. She covered her gaping mouth with her hand, trembling slightly.

"Your favorite color was the steel of blades, so I figured silver would be the next best thing..."

"I..I...Is T..This..." She tried to piece together a sentence, but failed word by word

He clasped her hands in his "Yes ... Yes it is. Esdese, I love you ... And even though you scare the hell out of me some times, I want to be with you until I die"

"Tatsumi...Y...You"

He got to one knee and smiled "Will you marry me ? Esdese"

"Tatsumi ... YES!" She beamed, her eyes wet with tears.

Normally a woman would say yes, they would embrace and kiss, a new relationship would form and a new love would be kindled. Unfortunately for Tatsumi, Esdese was not a normal woman. She picked him up giggling and threw him against the wall, his head denting the drywall and knocking picture frames to the floor. She kissed his greedily, he did not resist, he kissed her back harder. She pulled back and smiled, his face cradled in her hands.

"Nothing would make me happier, than to be your wife!" She wept

He grinned "I love you Esdese"

"I love you Tatsumi!" she replied

The time was now, he only had one shot "So ... My punishment is absolved?" He said cheerily

Her smile turned sour "Nope"

"WHAAAA !" Tatsumi yelled

"I'll just be more gentle now, my love" She said warmly

He sighed "What did I do to deserve this ... Fine, take me to bed Esdese. The sooner my punishment is over, the better"

"We have until tomorrow night!" She winked

He gulped, a solid 12 hours of sexual punishment, bondage and domination "OH NO! SOMEONE HELP ME ! HELP !" He screamed, bolting for the door again

She ceased him by the ankles and dragged him to the bedroom "Come now Tatsumi, you will enjoy yourself ... IF you don't, I'll kill you"

"WHAT HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO !" Tatsumi screamed, his bleeding nose leaving a thin trail behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**My Xmas gift to you :)**

**A finished Akame Ga Kill Fanfic. But alas, it is not a finished story.**

**Expect a sequel to this book soon, I'll post a link to the sequel at the end of this year / Beginning of next year (2015)**

**So what did you t=**


	13. Another Fic by me

**Hey guys!**

**A Fan of League of Legends ?**

**Just interested in the lore ?**

**Check out my new Fanfiction featuring Varus X Morgana**

s/10915938/1/League-Love-Fallen-Arrow-Morgana-X-Varus


End file.
